Gwen and Duncan's and other's Disneyland Trip
by randomgwuncanfan101
Summary: Gwen and Duncan were planning to have a romantic getaway together...alone. But then it turned into a romantic getaway with friends! Follow Gwen and Duncan along with Izzy, Noah, Sierra, and Cody as they journey to Cali and discover the happiest place on Earth...DISNEYLAND! :D
1. Chapter 1: Prepare for take off

**A/N: Hey everybody! This is my first story ever that I'm making! Can't wait to tell you guys about the many Disneyland adventures of Duncan and Gwen (with Izzy, Noah, Sierra, and Cody too, of course). Well, without further-a-do, it's…**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 1: Prepare for take off.

~Gwen P.O.V.~

After TDWT, Duncan and I have started getting more and more close in our relationship and we decided to move in together in an apartment. He is the best boyfriend ever I tell you! He is just so nice and kind, to me, and funny and just…awesome! One day he decided to go on a little "romantic getaway" with just me and him alone together.

"Mm, okay." I say with a purr, "Where would you want to go to?"

Duncan shrugs, "Anywhere you like, babe."

I close my eyes and think of a place to go. There are so many places to go to in the world. Like Italy and France and China and more! But then a light bulb hit me, "Oh! How 'bout we go to California? That would be relaxing!

"Oh, that would be awesome!" Duncan shouts, "Great idea! But we need to prepare for all of this. We need to book us a plane and which day works for us and…"

"Since when are you worried about all that?" I interrupt him.

Duncan gets up close to me and puts his hand on my cheek, "Since I wanted to make this trip more fun and enjoyable for us." He says as he and I share like, what, or twentieth kiss or so. I wanted it to last forever though; that's how I always feel when we kiss. Anyways, so after we're done, I turn to face his eyes and smile. Oh, it'll be enjoyable alright. I plan on taking him to the place he hates more than anything in the entire world: Disneyland.

Yep, Duncan hates that place so much that it's not even funny. He just freaking hates that place and I don't know why. It's not that horrible. It's quite enjoyable…sometimes. But I do hate the annoying characters and the bright colors everywhere and the "It's a Small World" song. If I were in charge of running the theme park, I would replace the color with some dark grayness and blue everywhere, replace all the characters with a bunch of horror movie stars and then have the music be all rock songs. Oh yeah, that would be much better.

But anyways, so Duncan and I booked our plane tickets and time date and then we were off to Cali! While I was packing my bags, I looked over at Duncan who was packing also and not paying attention to me. So now was my chance. I went over to the computer quickly and went on the Disneyland website.

"Hey, whatcha doing?" Duncan asked.

"Eep!" I screamed and switched tabs on the computer. I turned around and smiled nervously, "Hey, Duncan…"

Duncan raised his eyebrow, "Um, what is that?"

I looked over at the computer and the Disneyland website was right there. I thought I switched tabs!

"It's…just…our hotel's website." I said.

"That kinda looks like the Disneyland…"

"…no! No, no, it's not. It's our hotel website."

Duncan looked at me suspiciously and then went back to packing, "Okay then."

I sighed and turned the computer screen out of Duncan's direction and looked on the website. I booked how many days we'll be staying there for (four by the way) and everything else. I also got our tickets without Duncan noticing. It was kind of hard, but I got it.

After packing, the two of us went to the airport and got over to board our plane. I sighed and took one more look at Canada. I was already getting homesick and I haven't even boarded the plane yet. But then we did and the plane took off.

The plane had awesome service! They had like every single one of my favorite foods and drinks on the plane. Also, on the TV screen, the showed my favorite movie of all time: Blood Bath II: Summer Camp Reign of Terror! Oh, I love that movie!

I stared at the bloody picture with a smile. Duncan saw what I was looking at and laughed, "Yeah, I asked to put that movie on especially for you."

"Aw," I kissed Duncan's cheek, "You're so sweet." We then faced back at the screen and watched the rest of the movie. Every time somebody in the movie died, both Duncan and I "ooed" on how gory the death was on a scale of one to ten.

"Ow! What about that one?" I ask him.

"Eh, probably a six." He replys back.

I look up at him surprised, "Really?"

He nods, "Yeah, wasn't that gory." Yep, that's what we really did. Once it was over, I instructed the airline attainder that we watch my second favorite movie, Alien Chunks.

"Hey, um, miss?" I tried to get the woman's attention. She looked very familiar. The woman turned around and it was Izzy!

"Izzy!" I shouted.

"Yes, that's my…HEY GUYS! Oh my god, what are you guys doing here?" Izzy says with a huge, somewhat strange, smile.

"I could ask you the same thing." Duncan tells her.

"Well," Izzy started to explain, "I was looking for a job on the streets because I got fired from my last one, don't ask how. It's too complicated. But anyways, so I found this ad that was advertising that they were looking for an airline instructor and I was like 'I could totally do that'. So I went over to the airport that advertised the place and I was like 'I want the job'. And they were like 'Did you have any experience?' And I was like 'Totally! I've been on a plane thousands of times.' And they were like 'Alright, you got the job.' And I was like 'YAY!' So, here I am. Cool story, huh?"

I stared blankly at Izzy and just sighed, "Well, that was an interesting story."

"Uh," Duncan started to tell Izzy, "Izzy? Me and Gwen were kind of here to have some alone time. So could you just…maybe…go away?" I was expecting Izzy to cry or something, but she still kept her face smiley.

"Oh, that's perfectly understandable," Izzy states, "I was here for some alone time too. Well, not really. I brought Noah, Sierra, and Cody along with me! How awesome is that!" Duncan and I stared at Izzy, our eyes lowered, "Do you want to see them? They're over here. HEY! SIERRA! GET OVER HERE!"

Sierra came running over to us with Cody, "Hey Izzy, what's up? *gasp* OMG! It's Duncan and Gwen! Hey you guys!"

Cody greeted us too, "Um, hey Duncan…oh and hello-o-o-o Gwen. How have you been this morning? Did you get a new outfit?"

"Uh, no. This is my same one that I usually wear." I told him.

"Oh," Cody stupidly says, "Well it's cute."

"Thanks." I say. Cody's a nerd, but he's a good friend to have.

"So, where are you guys headed too? Me and my Codykins are going to Disneyland! Eeeeee!" Sierra squeals, squeezing Cody to death. My heart drops. THEY'RE heading to Disneyland too! No! They can't! Well, I guess they could come too…if they don't annoy me and Duncan as much. Cody and Sierra then go back over to their seat next to Noah, who didn't even bother to come say hi to us, and talk about their "marriage". Yuck!

Izzy turns to us and wiggles her fingers, "Well, tootles from Izzy. Laters!" Izzy then rides her cart through the plane.

Duncan sighs, "Well, they'll be in California with us, but at least they'll be going to a different place then we're going to right?" Duncan says playfully punching my arm.

I stare at the ground and slowly smile, "Uh, yeah…"

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 1 of this looooong journey through…this story. I hope you all who read this enjoyed it. There is more to come in the future hopefully. Make sure to review too! That would make me like totally happy! :D Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2: Reaching the Real Destination

**A/N: Hello everybody! Here's the next chapter of the trip. I read all of the reviews that was recieved last chapter and I was so emotional. You guys are all so nice. So here's this really quick update on the story. But this time, the whole chapter is in Izzy's first person point of view. Ooo, exciting! Well, here it is...**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Amazing Disneyland Adventure:

Chapter 2: Reaching the Real Destination

~Izzy's P.O.V~

Well that was awesome! I saw my two best friends for the first time after Total Drama! I hope I get to see them again. Anyways, so I take a break from work and sit by my other best friends; Noah, Cody, and Sierra. Noah's reading a story about Unicorns (that I gave to him and forced him to read it), and Sierra is squeezing Cody to death. I think she tied themselves up with some rope so that they'll "stay together forever". Aw, they're so cute together!

I sat down beside Noah and looked over at his (my) book, "Oh! That's my favorite part that I made! Haha!" I announced.

Noah looked up at me with his narrow smile and nodded, "Yes you did. Great job."

I smiled, "Aw, thanks Noah! It's so nice to be appreciated." I sat there looking at the walls on the plane while the silence was running. Then I finally said, "So, how you doing?"

"Fine." Noah plainly said.

I nodded my head, "Yeah, me too. Hey! So are you excited to go to Disneyland!? I know I am!"

"Yeah, sort of." He says.

"Sort of?" I question, "Why sort of?"

"Well, it just doesn't look that exciting." Noah states.

I stare at him, my mouth agape. Noah stares at me awkwardly until I finally burst out some words, "What!? Oh. My. God! You are just…wait! Have u ever even been to Disneyland before?"

Noah looks down at his feet nervously, "Uh...no."

I laugh, "Oh, Noah, you're going to have so much fun! Right Sierra?"

Sierra turns around and looks at me and Noah, "Hm? I heard my name." Sierra says.

"Noah's never been to Disneyland before. Tell him that he's going to have an epic time." I tell Sierra.

Sierra gasps very loudly and Cody does too, "How could you have not ever been to Disneyland before, dude?" Cody asks.

Noah's face blushes and I can tell he's embarrassed of never going to Disneyland before. I like it when Noah blushes. It's so cute looking. That doesn't mean I like him! That just means that I like his face when he blushes, that's all, haha…okay, fine, I do. But unlike most people, I can hide my feelings. I don't know if Noah likes me back though. But he must! Wow, that sounds scary. Ah, who cares!? It's me. TROLOLOLOLOL!

Mm, kay, anyways, so after Cody asked Noah that question, Noah said, "No I haven't! Now stop reminding me of it and get back to…whatever it was that you were doing before." Noah then covers his face with his (my) book while the rest of us watch him. There is a silence. I love silences! They're so quiet and mysterious. Sometimes when there's a silence, I just secretly crawl away and then out of nowhere I go "Boo!" and scare everybody in the room! It's so funny! And that's what I just did.

"Boo!" I scream out as Noah shrieks and falls back out of his chair. Sierra and I crack up as Cody helps him up, "Here. I'll help you up, pal." Cody says as he grabs Noah's hand and lifts him up. I can not help but giggle a little. Yes, I've heard about NoCo before and whenever I see them together, I just have to think of that. But I'm not a fan of that. I just always think of it.

Alright so after that moment, I had to get back to my job. It was so hard trying to be nice to everybody. There was this one kid who threw his juice box on me and it spilled all over my outfit. I was just like 'That's alright, I'll clean it up. No harm done.' But in my mind I was like 'You dumb shit! Do you know how much this thing costs!? You don't know because you're a stupid, spoiled brat. Well, I don't know either! But this looks very attractive on me, so I had to put it on. Now you are going this crap up, not me, got it!?' Of course, if I done that, I would've gotten fired.

Well, the plane finally got to California and guess who had to stay on the plane and not go with her friends? Me. Yes, me. Why? Because of my stupid job that I really wanted to quit in order to hang out with Noah…and the others of course. But at the same time, I didn't want to quit. I'll miss all my new friends that I made and all the great memories we shared in the past five days of work and my great fellow companions that live amongst me. I don't know what that meant, but it sounded cool, didn't it? Cool points for me! Yay!

I walked over to where the captain of the ship guy person was and asked him a little simple question, "Boss, can I quit?"

My boss turned around with a confused face, "Why would you want to quit? You already started not too long ago."

I rolled my eyes, scanning the room, "I know, but I just feel like airplane work is not my type of fun. I would like to do something else in my life. Something meaningful, something magical, something…something. You know what I mean?"

Boss stared at me and just slowly nodded. Then he finally said to me, "Okay, you are free to do whatever you want now. You are done working on this plane." I overjoyed with excitement and went over and hugged my ex-boss, "Oh, thank you! It's been great pleasure working with you. Now I can go hang out with my friends all the time now. Thanks, bye!" I ran out of his office skipping and singing "Crazy Beautiful Life" By: Ke$ha in my head.

I soon found all my other friends about to leave the plane and I stopped them, "Hey guys!"

Sierra looked at me confused, "But, aren't you supposed to be working right now?"

"Unless she quit her job." Noah said in his normal sarcastic tone.

I nodded, "Actually, I did!" I loved seeing all of their faces. They were all like…what? Haha, so loved it! "Now I get to hang out with you guys during our trip to Disneyland! How fun, right?"

Cody put on a fake smile and said "Great." While Sierra squealed and threw her hands around me, "Eeeeeee! Now we all get to go to Disneyland together! Just the four of us!"

"And Gwen!" Cody added, "Don't forget Gwen. You can't miss her. But you can miss…him."

"No!" Sierra shouted, "Gwen and Duncan are not allowed with us." I nodded in agreement as Sierra continued, "I gave them a restraining order saying that they can't go within twenty feet from my precious Codykins." Noah giggled and Cody glared at him as a response.

I playfully rolled my eyes, "Okay, we don't have to hang out with them. Now c'mon you guys, we'll miss our cab!"

"We didn't order a cab to come here." Cody says.

"Yeah we did, I ordered one specifically for us four." I explain.

"Aw, that's so sweet of you Izzy." Sierra squeals.

"I know," I say, "Now hurry! We might still make it. C'mon Noah! You too lovebirds!" Sierra grabs Cody and I grab Noah and we all head over to the airport to get our taxi.

I jump and dodge through many things and I feel like I'm in an action-packed terminator movie. Boom! Crash! Bam! Now I feel like I'm in Batman! "Come Robin," I say to Noah, "Let us get to our cab." Noah raised his eyebrow as I jumped over a trash can. Anyways, so we reached out of the airport and reached our real destination…the cab. All four of us went inside and I gave the cab driver my money and then we were off to the real destination...our hotel!

**A/N: Alright, so they're out of the plane. What's going to happen next? Will their hotel be crappy or nice? Will the cab driver even take them to a hotel? Will Izzy ever have time to eat? Every question will be answered (even though I made some of those questions up). Stay tuned for moooooore! And remember to review! Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

**A/N: I love making extremly fast updates! :) Read more of the reviews and you guys are just so awesome! I must do some shout-outs. I think I'll start doing that. How about one or two shout outs everytime I do a new chapter. Does that sound good? Sure it does! Well, here are some shout-outs:**

**-Cupcakes11 from chapter 1: Yeah, I just went to Disneyland yesterday and it was AMAZING! I love D/G sooooo much! They are my favorite Total Drama couple in existence! And I did notice that there is going to be a season 5. I wonder what it's going to be about. Well, I do know that there is going to be the regular 26 episodes and that it is being realesed in 2013. Can't wait! :)**

**-Play for keeps from chapter 2: I'm thinking of doing P.O.V.'s of all 6 of the main characters you'll be focusing on and switching them over and over. I added the TROLOLOL part because it just reminded me of that being on a cake I saw and I just put it in because I totally thought Izzy would say something like that. Don't worry, Izzy will eat...hopefully, but you MUST eat something and hurry! Yeah, Sierra is not going to have her way because goth and punk will be hanging out with miss crazy, bookworm, dweeb, and uber fan. Sorry Sierra, it must be done though. :(**

**Thanks for the reviews! More shout outs to come soon. Now here's the next chapter. This time, Duncan's P.O.V...**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 3: Finding Out

~Duncan's P.O.V.~

Alright, so the plane ride was pretty sweet actually. It wasn't as shitty as I though it would be; the service and food were pretty nice. They even gave me some to take home with me. How awesome is that? Well, anyway, so after Gwen and I left the plane, we left for our hotel. Although, we didn't have a car, so we had to take…the bus. That was a nightmare.

"Excuse me, sir? Could you please move so I can sit down please?" Gwen asks right before she gets a slap in the face for no apparent reason. Gwen got forced into the ground by the guy and he started punching Gwen. I shot up and jumped on the man and lifted him off of her. I threw him to the ground and then it ended up with a useless fight over nothing. But, hey, at least my Gwen is safe. That's all that matters.

After that, the guy just sat down at the end of the bus as Gwen and I sat together at his old spot.

"Thanks for saving me from him, Duncan." Gwen says as she lies beside me.

I smile proudly, "Oh, it was nothing."

"It wasn't just nothing! I would've died if it wasn't for you." Gwen exclaimed. Then she got real close to me, "Thanks, Dunk."

I could not help but blush like a freaking little two year old, "Oh, I would never EVER let anything happen to you, Gwen."

Gwen smiled and then we started kissing, which led to a make out, which led to everybody staring at us.

"What are you looking at? Don't mind us. Just continue with what you were doing." Gwen says to everybody on the bus.

I nod in agreement, "Yeah, don't mind us. We'll just be…" And at that moment, Gwen pulled me by my shirt collar and resumed making out. Her blueberry flavored lipstick tasted SO hot. Is it bad that I feel like buying some now? Yes it is. Duncan, you're not going to buy yourself some lipstick. Get it out of your head! Okay, I did…wait, no I didn't. Eh, never mind.

So the bus soon ended and Gwen and I came out of the bus and stood face to face with our new home for 4 days. Gwen sighed, "Gosh, this place looks lovely. I wonder what our room looks like."

"Oh, our room looks wonderful!" I assured Gwen, "You'll see when we get up there." Our room looks incredible! There's two beds (but we only need one, wink-wink), there's a huge HD T.V. and there's a big kitchen! Also, every room (except for the low rooms) has a balcony where everybody can see an amazing view of the entire city. Plus, there's a pool in the hotel. So we might be able to swim or we could go to the beach. I'm not sure which one we should do. Maybe we could do both! Yeah, that sounds good!

We both headed inside and went up to the front desk with our bags in our hands. Well, I had both our bags. I'm such a gentlemen. So once we got to the front desk, there was nobody there. So I had to ring the bell. Then came an awkward man running and went up to the desk, "Uh, hello. How could I help you today?" he said.

"We booked a room." Gwen stated.

"Ah, yes. What are your names?" the man asked.

"This is Gwen Brooklyn and I'm Duncan Patel." I answer.

The man nodded and started typing something on his computer. Then he finally said after like forever, "Alright, your room is going to be on the 14th floor, room 607, and here are your room keys." The man hands us two keys and then we took off for the 14th floor right before Gwen says, "Thanks." Gwen and I head to the elevator and stand by the elevator door until it opens.

"So, um, can I ask you a question?" Gwen asks.

I nod, "Sure."

"Just a thought, how long away is Disneyland from here?" Gwen says, mentioning the devil worshiping place. Why would she want to know that? Eh, whatever.

"Uh, I don't know, maybe five miles or so." I guess. I'm not exactly sure to be honest. I really don't care for that place.

Gwen nods and looks nerous. She's about to say something, but the door opens and we both get inside. I press the 14 button and look over at Gwen, "You can go on with what you were saying."

"Okay, but…never mind." Gwen says looking at the floor. I hold her hand and she looks up at me. I smile to try and make her continue, but it doesn't work. So I say the words to try and make her continue, "C'mon, what were you going to say?"

"Well…okay, fine. I'll tell you. But…" Once again, the elevator cuts us off. Gwen and I exit and look for the room 607, "But…you're not really going to like it."

I'm starting to get a little nervous now. What is she trying to say? She's been acting weird since I planned the trip and it's getting kind of scary for me. Does she not like this? Maybe she's trying to slowly tell me that she's breaking up with me. Oh, that would be a nightmare! I would never want to lose her. I don't think I could move on from that. I just love her so much. But what she said had nothing to do about what the last couple of things I just said; it was something just as bad as losing my angel, "I was kinda wondering if you wanted to go to Disneyland with me." Gwen said in a cute voice.

I stared at her and slowly nodded. Gwen put on a nervous look on her face and said, "Yeah…hey, here's our room." Gwen opened the door to our room with our card and sure enough, it was everything I thought it would have. Gwen gasped and ran around the hotel, completely forgetting of what she just asked me. She jumped around the room and finally calmed down on one of the beds. I sat beside her and her jolly smile turned back into her serious face. She stood up and sat beside me and wiggled her fingers together, "So…you want to go to Disneyland?"

I sighed. I hated that place with every last bit of it, but if I say no, I know Gwen wouldn't be happy and that is just rude; making yourself happy and not somebody else. That would make me a damn horrible boyfriend. So I said, "Alright, we can…go there."

Gwen sighed of relieve and hugged me, "Aw, thanks Dunk. You're the best!"

"Just a thought, why do you want to go so bad?" I asked.

Gwen broke off the hug and answered back, "Well, because I've been there before and it would just be so awesome if you would go."

I felt like shouting that I would never go, but I kept my cool, "But Gwen, you know I don't really like that place."

"I know, but maybe if you just went, then you would realize that it's not that bad." Gwen explains.

I sigh and look over at her sparkling blue eyes that are staring at mine and she says, "You know that you're going to like it once we get there."

"Maybe, but I just don't really like it that much. It looks stupid." I say crossing my arms. I know regret what I just said.

I try to change that remark, but Gwen continues from that, "I know you will, just trust me."

I sigh again, "Alright, I trust you."

Gwen kisses my cheek and gets up from off the bed, "Now, before we can go anywhere, we have to unpack our bags. C'mon lets go."

**A/N: So Duncan didn't get all that upset about Disneyland, huh. Well, he's going to have a lot of fun on many of the rides that Gwen might take him on. But let's not rush into that. Let's wait for those juicy bits. So make sure to review and just a little quick notice, the next chapter might be either Sierra P.O.V or Noah P.O.V. I'm not sure, I'll decide. Also, school starts in 4 days for me and it will be kind of hard to do that. It's also going to be my first day of high school! So I'll probably be updating kind of slower. But I'll do my best to keep up. Why make a story up when school would start in a couple days? I don't know, it's me! I don't make sense lol. :P**


	4. Chapter 4: The Ride to the Hotel

**A/N: Welcome back my readers to this next chapter in this story. I've finally decided and Noah is my P.O.V. subject. There is alot of juicy stuff in this chapter and a shocking twist! Now with the shout outs:**

**-Zan4000: Lol, that is so true. There is a lot of talented people out there in the world that makes great storys. ****Thumbs up to all of you! Thanks for saying my story's awesome; you rock! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 4: The Ride to the Hotel

~Noah's P.O.V.~

So, after Izzy dragged us all into this random cab, we started to head towards our hotel. Our hotel is very far away, and considering the traffic in California, this is going to be probably a 45 or 50 minute car ride. Ugh, well, at least I brought a book to read. It's a new book I got, The Hunger Games. I still had Izzy's unicorn book, but I finished that one. It was like 10 pages or so, not that long. Anyways, so Cody told me I HAD to read The Hunger Games, so I am. It's pretty good so far. But, of course, I can't quietly read in this car because Izzy is in here.

"Hey Noah! What's up bro!?" Izzy screams in my face.

I rub my ears and answer back, "Nothing, now can you please get out of my face so I can read?"

"Whatcha reading?" Izzy asks, ignoring my question and asking another question.

"I'm not answering that until you go away." I say.

Izzy smiles brightly, "KK!" She then scoots away and asks the same question, "Whatcha reading?"

I sigh, "Hunger Games."

Sierra then bursts into our ended conversation and starts a new one, "Hunger Games!? Oh, that was a great book series and movie! I can't wait for the next movie to come out."

"It's going to great! I just know it!" Cody adds.

"We should all see it together!" Sierra squeals.

Izzy shrieks, "Yeah we should! When does it come out?"

"November 2013." Cody says.

Izzy's face turns sad, "That's too far away." She even cries because it's 'too far away'.

"Oh, don't cry Izzy. It's okay. It'll come quicker then you'll imagine." Sierra says patting her back.

Izzy sniffs a tear, "I know, but…I don't like waiting, you guys know that, right?"

"Oh, we know…" Cody nods.

"Guys! Could you please shut up so I could finish my book, please!?" I yell. Everyone is silent and silently stare at the floor and do something like dead quiet. I continue to read my book and then I suddenly feel this feeling and I feel bad for what I said to my friends. That wasn't really nice of me. So I must…apologize, "Okay, I got too scary, I know. I'm sorry you guys. I just really want to finish this."

"That's okay, Noah. We'll let you finish your book. We can play the quiet game!" Cody says.

"Winner gets a back massage from…me! I give a mean back massage, by the way. Losers have to give a back massage to…an old person once we get to Disneyland! Yeah, who agrees?" Izzy announces with everyone, and me, staring at her awkwardly. Oh Izzy. You and you're random craziness just really turns me on…I mean, no! It doesn't turn me on, it annoys me. Get that thought out of my head!

"Uh, what?" Cody says with an awkward face.

"What if you win?" Sierra asks.

"Then I will give myself a back massage, now let's do this! Ready and…GO!" Izzy lasts words are that right before everybody is silence. I also then continue to read my book. But I don't stay focused because I glimpse over at Izzy who's making faces to try and make Sierra and Cody lose which I fine hysterical. Izzy is so funny when doing…anything, really! I just wish me and her were more close. She's closer with Cody and Sierra then of me. I need to change that. Not that I like her or anything, just so I can have…um, never mind. I know that you get me.

Now we are almost at our hotel and Sierra has lost the contest. It is now Cody vs. Izzy. Who will win? I don't know.

"Go Codykins!" Sierra cheers. Cody and Izzy glare at each other and now it becomes really suspenseful. I kind of want to watch. I'm on page 267, I guess I can stop to watch some of the intense, silent action.

"Who do you think will win? I'm rooting for my Cody!" Sierra tells me.

"I'm rooting for Izzy. She played this game with me before and won very quickly."

"Really?" Sierra asks in amazement. I nod and then we look back at the two who are still staring and glaring at each other. Then suddenly, the cab driver announces, "Alright, we're here."

The left door to the cab opens up and Sierra and I exit out. Cody and Izzy silently walk out and don't say a word. We also grab our bags. Can't stay in a hotel without bags.

"So, Noah," Sierra says starting to start another conversation, "What rides do you want to go on at Disneyland? I can't wait to ride Soarin' over California; that's my favorite ride."

"I haven't gone to Disneyland before, remember?" I remind Sierra.

Sierra hits herself on the forehead, "Oh yeah, I forgot. There's plenty of fun rides to go on! I just hope we don't run into Duncan and Gwen there."

"Why do you hate them so much?" I ask. I'm really wondering this. Why does she have a grudge against the two?

"Duncan's okay, but it's just Gwen that bugs me. Cody has a huge crush on her and I am so grateful that she doesn't like him back. Cody must love me! Noah, why doesn't Cody love me back?"

I raise my eyebrow at her. Did she really just ask that? "Uh, maybe because you stalk him all the time and take him wherever you go."

"Oh, I don't do that," Sierra and I (plus Cody and Izzy who are still quiet) enter the hotel and walk up to the front desk, "I'm just trying to be a good friend, that's all. He told me that we're best friends. Oooo! Do you think we'll be more than best friends in the future?"

"Well, let's just get into our hotel first." We walk up to the front desk and there is nobody there.

"Look, Noah, a bell." Sierra points out to me. I'm about to ring it, but Izzy slams the bell hard and I could hear Cody screaming "Ow!"

"Yes!" Izzy shouts, "I win!"

Suddenly, an awkward running man came running to us and came up to the front desk, "Sorry about that, I had to do something. How may I help you today?"

"We booked a room." Sierra says.

"Ah, yes. Now what are your names?" the man asks.

"Oh!" Izzy shouts, shooting her hand up, "I'll introduce everybody: I'm Izzy Candycorn, this is Noah Dawson, Cody Anderson, and Sierra Thompson. Got that?"

The man nods, "Yes, now here are your room keys and your room is on the 6th floor." He hands us two room keys and is about to leave but Cody shouts, "What's our room number?"

"Oh, yes, your room number is 204."

**A/N: Hm, that man kind of sounded familar...Maybe he is familar!? Stay tuned next time for more action packed exitement! That's how you spell it right? Okay.**


	5. Chapter 5: Elevators and Love Advice

**A/N: Hey, look! Another chapter! Oh boy! :D Here's some shout outs before we begin:**

**-IcyJade2007: I'm glad you like it. Sierra's P.O.V. is actually the very next chapter, honestly. So stay tuned for that. I'm also a Nizzy and Gwuncan for life! They're my two favorite Total Drama couples and always will be!**

**-xGoldenSpiritx: You must go to Disneyland! It's so fun! If you don't, then you missed like 1% of your life! But Canada Wonderland sounds fun lol. You're so lucky that you get to go on Total Drama Online, I wish you could lie and say that you're from Canada. But sadly, you can't. Thanks for reviewing!**

**I really want to have more shout outs. Hope I'm not losing my readers. D: Anyways, on with the story...**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 5: Elevators and Love Advice

~Cody's P.O.V.~

"What's our room number?" I shout over to the worker.

"Oh, yes, your room number is 204." He yells back at us right before he runs off to do whatever he's going to do. I turn to Noah, Izzy, and Sierra and tell them what our room number is, "He said our room number is 204."

"Yes, Cody. We know. You just shouted it across the hotel." Noah sarcastically says. I smile and then we all head upstairs to the 6th floor.

We are about to enter the elevator when Izzy shouts to us, "Guys, wait! We should all take the stairs! We'll burn more calories this way." She then dashes through the stairs while the rest of us be lazy and take the elevator. Once we get into the elevator though, some people come out and bump into us. One knocks me down and I hit my head hard on the elevator floor. It was not pleasant, I tell you.

Sierra gasped and picked me up, "Cody! Are you okay!?"

I spit out a tooth and shrieked as blood came down my mouth. Sierra screamed, "We need to get some tissues and fast!"

Noah was concerned too and looked around for stuff as we were heading to our room, "Wait! I remember that I have my hanky in my pocket!" He reached out a really girly and unusual handkerchief out of his pocket and Sierra grabbed it and put it on my mouth. Wow, Sierra just saved my life! Well, sort of. She stopped me from bleeding, that counts. That's what's great about having Sierra as a friend. She's always there for me and always helps me out. She tries to get me in a relationship with her, but I always chicken out. I do like her back, I'll try and not be a baby next time. I'll have to wait for the right time to ask her out.

"How does it feel?" Sierra asks.

"It feels better now." I say removing the handkerchief away. But I feel more blood come down and I put it up to my mouth again. The elevator door opens and we see Izzy running across the hallways singing a song. The three of us follow her and meet up to her at room 204. Izzy looks at me concerned and walks up to me, "Poor Cody, what happened?"

"He fell." Noah says.

Izzy gasps, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now." I say through the paper next to my mouth. Izzy opens our room door and we head inside. Nobody cares about how nice it is, they just put me to the bathroom, that they just happened to find, and wash all the blood away. Blood stops dripping down from my mouth as I wiggle, with my tongue, where my tooth dropped. It was completely gone. Sierra lifted her hand up and showed me my tooth.

"Here." She gave it to me and I smile back at her.

"Thanks." I say.

Suddenly, Izzy pops up, "If you put that under your pillow, you get a quarter from the tooth fairy!"

"You still believe in that?" Noah asks.

"Yeah, doesn't everybody?" Izzy shouts. Noah rolls his eyes and walks over to the beds. Izzy, Sierra, and I follow him and look at how nice our room is, "Noah, you should share a bed with me! Want to?" Izzy asks.

I could clearly see Noah blush and I could not help but laugh. Sierra laughs too and Noah exchanges us a glare. He sighs, "Sure." By the sound of that sigh, it's a romantic sigh. Woo-Hoo Noah!

"I guess that means we'll be sharing a bed, Sierra" I say to her.

She giggles, "Yep." We all unpack our stuff and just chill out. Noah cooks up some food for us as Sierra and Izzy are deciding what to watch on T.V. I, personally, am reading some of my comic books that I brought. Noah taps my shoulder and I shoot up. Is the food done already!?

"The foods done already!?" I shoot up. But I see that Noah doesn't have any food. My smile fades away.

"Uh, no. I need to ask you something important." Noah says with his very few serious looks on his face.

I smile again, "Sure, dude, what's your question?" He does the wave thing which means that it's a secret.

I go up close to him and he whispers something in my ear, "Uh, how do you charm a girl?"

My eyes shoot up and gasp, "Oh my gosh! You have a crush on somebody? That's so awesome! Who's the special girl of yours that you like?"

"Promise not to laugh or say any comments?" He asks.

I nod, "Who is it!?"

Noah gulps, "It's Izzy."

My eyes bulge open and I slowly nod, "Mmhm. That's…interesting."

"Well," Noah sort of yells, "How do you charm somebody like her?"

I look at him straight in the eye to make sure he's paying attention, "It just comes naturally, bro. You'll know when the time is right. Like in that Selena Gomez song. It comes naturally when you're with me baby…"

"Stop! Just…stop!" Noah stops me from singing the rest of that great song and says something else, "But I kind of want her to be attracted to me. I don't think she is. I'm to ugly and boring looking. I'm not strong, athletic, or any of that. I'm just…a bookworm geek."

"Oh!" I shout out, "Like Belle from Beauty and the…"

"Will you stop!?" Noah shouts, "This is serious."

"You may think that you're a loser, but I'm sure Izzy thinks different. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on you too. Just wait." I tell Noah.

Noah sighs and nods, "Okay."

I smile, "Kay, so you want to eat now?"

Noah smiles too, "Sure." We get up and walk over to the kitchen, "Hey! Izzy and Sierra! Food's ready!" Noah announces.

Izzy and Sierra immediately get up and get some food, which is just soup and bread with crackers.

"Did you guys pick a movie?" I ask.

"Yup, How to Train Your Dragon!" Izzy shouts munching on a bread piece.

"Awesome!" I shout as I bring my food over and sit down on the couch.

"Wait for me Cody!" Sierra says bringing her food over to the couch and sits by me just as the logo of the movie appears onto the screen. Noah and Izzy sit on the couch too, but it's too full. Noah's practically scrunched up beside Izzy. I wink over at him and then he stops acting awkward and keeps his cool. But he's still blushing. I can obviously see that.

**A/N: I know all of you are just wondering when I'm going to pace it up and have the characters be at Disneyland and trust me, I'm almost there. Just be patient young ones. :) Also, remember to review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Arriving at Disneyland

**A/N: One reviewer last chapter...D: I'm getting scared. Are you guys getting bored with my story. Well, this was a really fun chapter to make and I really hope that all of you like it.**

**playsforkeeps: That's how I thought it would be too. I really hope they become a couple in season 5 (if they're in it). And yeah I put some Disney references. I just put Selena Gomez in there just because I realized I put the words "it comes naturally", so I thought of that lol. As for Beauty and the Beast, I loooooove that movie so much! EVERYBODY must check it out!**

**Now onwards with the story!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 6: Arriving at Disneyland

~Sierra's P.O.V.~

OMG! The How to Train Your Dragon movie was so much fun! Cody actually put his arm over me! Eeee! That feeling felt so good! After the movie ended, then we went to bed. But Noah had a little fit about it…

"Yay! Noah gets to sleep with me!" Izzy shouted.

Noah put on a nervous look and blushes, "Uh, maybe we could do an arrangement?"

"What!?" I screamed! Noah is NOT going to make me not sleep with Cody, "What are you going to rearrange!?"

"Well, what if boys sleep on one bed and girls on another? Is that good? I think it sounds good." Noah says with a nervous look.

I glare at him, "We are not doing that, got it?"

Noah sighs, "But maybe…"

"No." I say. Noah's head lowers as I run up to my Cody and pick him straight up in the air, "C'mon Cody! Let's go sleep together!"

I jump onto the bed and fall asleep and then Cody silently hops onto the bed too. I sleep to the left and Cody on the right. It felt like we were married or something. Wait, what am I talking about? We are married! We got married on TDWT. Why do I keep forgetting that? But during the night, Cody and I didn't interact. *insert sad face*

The next morning, we were off to Disneyland. Finally! It's been taking forever. Noah cooked us another delicious meal of bacon, eggs, cinnamon rolls, and toast. He sure knows how to cook. But we had to eat while getting ready because we must be there by 9:00am so that we can get fast passes and get on our favorite rides without waiting in a long line. I already brought all my things: camera, phone, money, and a knife. Why a knife? In case Gwen gets within twenty feet to Cody. If that happens, things will get messy…

"Everyone ready?" Noah asks everybody

"Yeah, bro, now let's go!" Izzy shouts cart wheeling to the door, but accidently hits her head in the process. She falls on the floor and I was very surprised to see blood coming down from her hair.

"Izzy!?" Noah shouted as he went over to check on her. Cody and I went over there too and stared at the blood on the floor and the supposedly dead Izzy. Noah got close to Izzy's face and said, "Izzy? Can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you fine." Izzy says. The three of us (Noah, Cody, and I) shriek and Izzy laughs. She gets up and shows us the blood on the floor, "You thought I would actually die of just banging my head against the door? See this blood?" She then licked it, "It's corn syrup and ketchup! You guys just made my day, hahahaha!"

Noah glared at her, "Izzy, that wasn't funny. You had me worried sick about you."

"Why do you care?" Cody winks at Noah and nudges him in the shoulder. I raise my eyebrow at the two guys and then shudder. What is up with them? *gasp* Oh no, what if NoCo is real!? OMG! No! Cody can't be gay! He's not! I swear! I've known him long enough to realize that. I read his face book profiles and looked at all of his statuses to know that he is 100% straight!

Noah looks blankly at Cody. Is that a sign? "Because she's my friend and I just…didn't want her to get hurt or anything."

"Right." Cody says rolling his eyes.

"C'mon you guys! We're going to be late; let's go!" Izzy screams grabbing Noah by the hand and rushes over to the elevator. Now I can talk to Cody about Noah and see what disgusting stuff is going on.

"So, Cody, how do you feel about Noah? What are your true feelings for him?" I ask.

"What?" Cody asks back.

"Don't play dumb!?" I spat out, "I know your cheating on me with Noah! Aren't you!?"

"Uh, no. That's gross," Cody admits, "Besides, he likes somebody else."

I gasp, "Who?"

He waves his hands as in to come closer to him. Ooo, you don't have to tell me twice to do that. I get close to his face and he whispers, "Izzy."

I practically lose it and began squealing, "OMG! Yes! This is perfect!"

Cody looks strangely at me, "Why is it perfect?"

"Because, Izzy told me that she likes Noah too!" I squeal out. Cody's mouth goes agape and we both exchange each other many "OMG" glances and sentences. We get to the elevator where Noah and Izzy are waiting for us. We try not to giggle as all four of us enter the elevator and go straight to the lobby. Once we get out of the hotel and into our cab, we start to head for Disneyland! Yay!

I really want to talk more about Noah and Izzy stuff, so I take out my phone and start texting Cody who is sitting right next to me. Cody's phone rings and he anxiously takes it out. He then looks strange at it and then looks at me, "Sierra, I'm sitting right next to you." He says.

"Read it! But don't read it out loud." I tell him. I wrote 'Do you want to play matchmaker with me? ;)'

Soon, my phone started buzzing and I read the text, 'Sure! But who are we going to make a couple?'

I text back, 'We are going to make Noah and Izzy one. That's who!? Lol.'

Cody reads it and we both giggle. Noah looks suspiciously at us, but then we stop laughing once we see the bug eyes on his face which turns away quickly. We finally get to Disneyland and we step out of our cab and head towards the Mickey and Friends Tram. It's supposed to take us like directly to Disneyland. A tram comes up to us and all four of us step into the tram. But then I see two teenagers walk towards our tram that I growl at. It's them. Gwen and Duncan. Duncan's okay, but Gwen is not. I wish Cody didn't spot her though, because he yells out, "Hey Gwen!"

Gwen spots us, unfortunate for me, and she smiles. I think her and Duncan are talking or something, but then they sit right beside us. Ugh! Kill me now! Well, at least Gwen's not sitting by me. Want to see a picture explanation? Here:

Seat 1: Duncan Seat 2: Gwen Seat 3: Noah Seat 4: Izzy Seat 5: Cody Seat 6: Me

Math lesson of the day, kids, lol. So, I tried to ignore Gwen's voice, but I couldn't. I felt my hands tingling onto my knife. I could use it now, but Duncan might beat me up or something. But he wouldn't hit a girl, would he? Luckily, the loud speaker came up and that's when Gwen's voice disappeared. Yes, thank the lord! But I didn't really care what the loudspeaker guy had to say. We finally reached Downtown Disney where there were shops, food places, and a bunch of people walking across the sidewalk. The tram doors opened and I stepped out first followed by my Codykins, Izzy, Noah, Gwen and Duncan. I guess Gwen can stay with us, as long as she doesn't flirt with Cody. But I know she probably won't do that. She's with Duncan. I just certainly hope Cody doesn't flirt. While my thoughts span around, the six of us walked down to street to get to Disneyland.

**A/N: Yay, they finally reached Disneyland! I'm thinking of doing like an interactive thing and like ask my readers what ride the party of six should ride next. It sounds like a pretty good idea to me. On the dark side, first day of high school starts TOMORROW! X( I might not be updating in a while because I could possibly be in the hospital. But I will try and stay in touch with you guys. Thanks for reading and REMEMBER to review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Disguises

**A/Nl: Wooow! So, high school was actually pretty awesome! I was surprised. I'm also surprised that there was a lot of reviewers last chapter! So happy about that! SHOUT OUT TIME!**

**-playforkeeps: Thanks for the idea, that ride was extremely fun! I might put that in and I love that Total Drama song! :D Mulan and Beauty and the Best are soooo awesome! They're in my top 5 favorites. Aladdin's cool too, but it's not one of my favorites. My favorite disney movie, though, would have to be Pocahontas! Best. Disney. Movie. EVER! (in my opinion) No, I'm not in the hospital. I meant I might be in the hospital due to me starting high school lol (But I didn't). :D**

**-Zan4000: Yeah, that ride wasn't really scary, so maybe I could put that in my story just so Sierra and Izzy could be "scared" lol. Great idea though! :)**

**Alright, so this chapter was kind of silly, in my opinion, because it doesn't really have to do with almost anything that's going on. ALMOST. But I got off track and made this. So...yeah. Enjoy! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 7: Disguises

~Duncan's P.O.V.~

As we were walking down the street, I looked over at all the little kids running around and seeing all the happy faces on everybody and I felt sort of creped out. They look too happy to me. Why are they even happy when they are here? Well, this is my own opinion and in mine, this place sucks. I guess not for anybody else. But I guess I could have a good time. I just wonder what the rides will be like. I hope I'll enjoy them. Once we get over to this bag-checking place, I start to get nervous. They check inside our stuff? Just to make sure, I poke Noah's shoulder to ask him, "Hey, Noah?"

Noah turns around while we're still walking, "Yep?"

"So, uh, do they check our bags like very closely?" I ask.

"Yeah, obviously, you must know that." Noah states with a stupid smile.

I glare at him, "Well, I didn't! Kay!?"

Noah rolls his eyes and we finally get to the backpack checking place. I shutter and stare at me and Gwen's backpack. I was sort of planning to smoke some weed at Disneyland just to entertain myself and I brought some matches because I couldn't find my lighter.

"Alright, let's see the bag." The guy says as Sierra and Noah get through the bars because they didn't carry their bags. Izzy and Cody show the backpack checking guy their bags and they go right through the bars. Gwen's about to show the man her bag, but I lunge foreword, "NOOO!" I try to snatch the backpack, but she moves and I accidently fall over and hit myself on the poles. But I didn't fall straight to the ground, I just landed on the poles that hurt badly. Gwen opened the bag and the man brought out the matches from out of the bag and stared at Gwen.

"Oh, shoot, I didn't know those were in there." Gwen told the man.

"Really?" The man said.

Gwen started to sweat and then I slowly got up from the poles and went up to Gwen and the man, "It's okay, uh, here." I pulled the weed out of the bag and began looking for a trashcan, but there wasn't any.

"Get out." The man said to us.

Gwen gasped, "But if we could just…"

"Now! Get out!" The man shouted at us.

Gwen and I walked back down the Downtown Disney road and Gwen frowned at me, "Were you the one who stuffed those in there?"

"I just felt like putting some in there in case if we…" I tried to explain right before Gwen cut me off.

"Now we can't get into the park!" Gwen shouted.

I looked guilty, but then I snapped my fingers, I got a plan, "Hey, not if we disguise ourselves." I winked at Gwen and she smirked back.

"Well," Gwen began to say, "I have an extra pair of clothes in here that I could put on. I also have some random pink lipstick that Bridgette gave me, even though it's not my color. I could change out and wipe off all my makeup and put this on."

"That's great," I say, "I'm also wearing an undershirt, so I could just take this one off and just wear the other one I'm wearing and then I could take my collar and I also brought some bonus shoes, I could wear those."

"Yeah!" Gwen said excitedly, "Let's…wait. What about our hair?" Just then, some little kids came by with rainbow-colored wigs that actually looked sort of real. Gwen and I exchanged each other the same face looks and walked over to the kids.

"Hey." I greet to them.

"Do I know you?" One of the kids asks.

"Actually, yes. We're your…cousins! And we were wondering if…" Gwen starts to say, but then we hear a scream from a woman and she comes our way. I was guessing it was the kids' mom. Sure enough, I was right.

"What are you doing with my children you sick freaks?" The woman scolds at us.

"We weren't doing any harm, I swear." Gwen assures the woman.

"Yeah, we were just wondering something." I tried to tell the woman.

"I don't care," The lady screams at us, "Get the hell away from my children! C'mon kids."

The woman and the kids started to walk away, but Gwen yelled out, "We just wanted to know where your kids got those wigs. Geeze."

I thank the lord for having that woman stop and turn around. She then dumbly said, "Oh." And that caused me to roll my eyes.

"We just got them in the gift shop over there." The lady said to us right before leaving on the tram. Gwen and I looked around, there were dozens of stores! But there was a huge store called "The World of Disney". Gwen and I shrugged and headed right inside. Later, we came out with ridiculous looking rainbow rigs. Then Gwen and I went towards the bathroom to disguise ourselves. Only problem was that the damn bathroom was crowded with people. I had to wait ten minutes just right before the door opened and I went in there to change out. I took off both my neck collar and my wrist band right after I took off my black cover shirt. I took out some other shoes and put them on.

Once I came out and looked into the mirror of myself, I could obviously tell that my piercings were still there. I couldn't take them off though and put them back in, it's not that simple. But I guess I looked a little different. I came out and waited for Gwen to come out. Once she did, she looked like a totally different person. "Wow." Is all I said.

Gwen smiled, "You look different too."

"Not really. I sort of look the same," I said, "But you look really good!"

"But is it good enough to distract the worker?" Gwen asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know, let's find out." The two of us walked up to the worker with our backpack (that has no weed our matches because I threw them away sadly) and we handed him our backpack. I don't why he didn't notice that it was the same backpack he checked earlier, but I didn't mind. If he didn't notice, that's cool for me, "All right, your set." He said to us. We walked through the bars and high-fived each other.

"I can't believe that worked." I said shocked.

"Me neither! Now can we get this ridiculous stuff off of us?" Gwen asked.

"Sure." I said. We both took off our wigs and threw them away like it was nothing and Gwen wiped off her pink lipstick and she really wanted to go to the bathroom to change because she said she was uncomfortable in her clothes she was wearing. After a couple minutes, she looked back to herself. She also handed me my black shirt in case I wanted to put it on, "Eh." I said.

We found Sierra, Cody, Noah, and Izzy waiting for us and they shot up in excitement; especially Cody, "Hey guys, how did you get pass him?" He asked.

"Long story," Gwen said rolling her eyes, "Now let's go. Which park shall we go to first?"

"California Adventure!" Izzy shouted as we all followed her crazy self there. But first, I put my black shirt back on.

**A/N: Well, that was a pretty useless chapter. I don't know why I made it like this, I just had an idea in my head. Sorry guys :P But I still hoped you enjoyed the uselessness. Review! :DDD**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Tough to be a Bug

**A/N: Chapter 8!? Wow this is a long story! It will get longer too lol.**

**-IcyJade2007: Yup, that's Duncan for you. :P Thanks! I'm glad you thought it was adorable. But you MUST go to Disneyland sometime in the future! You are missing like 1% of your life right now. :O**

**Alright, now this chapter didn't turn out the way I expected, but there is a ride in this chapter. So enjoy!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 8: It's Tough to be a Bug

~Cody's P.O.V.~

Well, it's cool that Gwen and Duncan got out of security, now we can successfully go inside the park now. Disney California Adventure first though. Once Izzy led us to those stands again, Izzy just went straight in without the lady noticing, "Hey, guys! C'mon! I don't have all day!" Izzy shouted to us.

The lady turned around and noticed Izzy, "Excuse me, miss, but have you gave me your tickets?"

Izzy nodded, "Yeah, those guys are handing them to you." Izzy points at us as we approach the counter. I was the one who was holding all of our tickets (including Gwen and Duncan's).

"Here you go." I say handing the tickets over to the woman and she just gives it back to me. Did she do anything…oh, wait. Yeah she did. Oops, haha…anyways, so once we entered in, Izzy was smiling and cheering so loud that I saw some parents tell their kids "It's okay children, she won't get you." Uh oh. I kind of don't feel like spending time here with Izzy. But Sierra and Gwen are here. I like them both and I don't know what to do. Although, I think I shouldn't like Gwen anymore. She's happy with Duncan already. But I can't really do that.

Plus, Sierra helped me out on more situations than Gwen did. Just earlier, Sierra saved me from bleeding to death. She's a hero! I think I should give up on Gwen. I must let that past behind. Oh! "The past is gone I must move on from here!" That was from Pocahontas 2. Yep, I remember that song like I just listened to it yesterday. Not that I did listen to it yesterday! Haha, a Disney sequel song. I would never ever…um, so, what was our first ride we went on? Well…

"So, which ride should we go on first?" Gwen asks.

"Well, we should ride the rides that we got fast passes on first." Duncan insists.

"But then we would have to go around the park at random places." Izzy complains.

"We can stop at some rides around the fast pass rides for like extra rides." I say.

Sierra nods her head, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Let's do it!"

"Did you just agree because Cody said the statement?" Noah sarcastically asks.

"No!" Sierra shouts.

"Guys, guys! No need to fight over useless things." Duncan says putting his hands on Noah and Sierra's shoulders. Then he smiles his usual smile which receives a glare from both Noah and Sierra.

"That sounds good Duncan, let's just pick the closest fast pass rides. But even though we're right by Soarin' over California, we are going there last. That is the last ride we'll be riding on." Gwen states.

"Alright, what's the closest ride from where we're standing?" I ask.

"Uh…" Gwen takes out the map and looks at it, "Looks like 'A Bugs Land' is the closest."

"Then let's go there. There's plenty of stuff there to ride." Izzy says rushing all of us there.

"But there's no fast pass rides there." Noah says.

"Don't you remember extra rides? I do! Now let's go." Izzy convinces all of us to go to 'A Bugs Land' and we all enter the bug-themed park. We all look around and see bumped carts, flying boxes, and a little mini water park. But then I see this attraction that says 'It's Tough Being a Bug'. I have no clue what that was, but Izzy shouted, "OH! OH! Guys! Let's go in there! Please!?"

"Well, I guess." Gwen shrugs.

"Great, let's go!" We all race over there, but there's a long line.

Noah frowns a huge frown, "Ugh, I hate lines!"

"Well, what did you expect, know-it-all?" Duncan yells at him.

Noah grits his teeth and is about to say something, but I could not help but notice Izzy grab Noah's hand. It was such a random time, but she just did it like whatever. Noah blushes and starts to get hot while Izzy tells him, "Hey, if you ever need a friend to stand up for you, I'm your friend."

Sierra gasps and then sadly sighs. I look over at her, "What's wrong? The lines moving." I say.

"No, it's not that. Now we can't play matchmaker." Sierra tells me.

"Why not?" I ask. She points at Izzy holding hands with Noah and then Izzy smiling at Noah. He didn't let go of her hand. Hmmmm…

After that love scene, we all finally make it inside the building and wait for the show to start. I have no idea what this is, but I guess I'll have to wait and see. We also got these glasses so…yeah. I look over Gwen's head and spot Noah and Izzy sitting next to each other. I throw some random paper I found on the floor at him and he yells out "Ow!". It was just paper…

"What happened?" Izzy asks.

"This piece of paper hit my head." Noah says grabbing the piece of paper.

"It's just paper, bro. It's just paper…" Izzy looks back at the screen and we hear this person talking as these spotlights circle around the entire room. I later learned that this was a 3D little show and, according to the beginning, it's a little bug-documentary about how "tough" it is to be a bug. Um, okay.

The 3D was all good, but some parts kind of scared me like when there were little spuds of air that sprayed in back of us and it felt like real bugs were crawling under us! It was so freaky! I even heard somebody scream so loudly at that part. I'm guessing it was Sierra. But it wasn't, it was Duncan…

Once the show ended, we all left the building and began heading towards…nowhere.

"Which ride should we go on next?" Gwen asked.

"Let's ride a fast pass ride now." Sierra cringes at Gwen for absolutely no apparent reason other then that me and Gwen are right next to each other. I even spot a little shiny sharp object in Sierra's pocket. It pops up and then pops away. It was kind of disturbing.

"Which ride is a fast pass ride?" I ask.

It's silent at first, but then Duncan jumps up, "Oh! This ride!" Duncan points at the 'Tower of Terror' ride and looks at all of us with a 'you want to go' type face.

Gwen seems to get it, "Yeah! I'll go! Let's go!"

But Izzy runs up to them, "Wait! Me and Sierra want to go too!"

Sierra nervously shakes her head very quick, "Uh, no thanks. I'll pass."

"Me too." Noah and I say at the same time.

Izzy looks serious at Noah, "Oh, you're going." She then grabs Noah, picks him up, and the four of them (Gwen, Duncan, Izzy, and Noah) go over to The Tower of Terror while Sierra and I wait for them by sitting on the bench. I start to get nervous. "So, Sierra." I say trying to start a conversation. But I'm soon cut because I just realize that I'm holding Sierra's hand. Sierra cuffs her other hand over her face as she smiles and giggles.

**A/N: Ooo, Cody and Sierra! :) Now, I just realized that I barely put Gwen and Duncan in the story (even though they are the title characters. I will sincerely try and fix that as best as I can. I could possibly put more P.O.V.'s with them but still have the some for the rest of the six. I will try, but please remember to review. Thanks! Love you all!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Tower of Terror

**A/N: Ooo, I had a lot of fun making this chapter. Note: Cody and Sierra aren't in this chapter like at all. But they're referenced like twice.**

**-Cupcakes11: It makes me scared to go on that ride too. My mom and I were the only ones in our family that didn't go on the ride. I was too scared lol. Thanks for enjoying last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one. :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 9: The Tower of Terror

~Izzy's P.O.V.~

I am so excited to go on the Tower of Terror! I haven't been on it in forever and it will just be so amazing that I went on it again! Plus, I'm going on it with my Noah! Well, he's not "my" Noah, but he will be. I promise you. I know exactly how to make him fall in love with me. I have the magic power. *insert smiley face here*

"Duncan! Gwen! Wait up! I need to ask you guys something very important!" I yell running up to them.

Duncan and Gwen turn around and stare at me, "What is it?" Gwen asks.

"How do you make a guy fall in love with you? Can you guys give me tips? Please?" I beg actually kneeling down.

"Well," Duncan starts, "It's kind of obvious that he likes you back."

"Yeah, did he even budge to let go of your hand? Nope, he didn't. He likes you, Izzy." Gwen says to me. Hey, where is Noah anyway? We're already in line. Did he leave us!? Oh, wait, nope. He's right behind us with his big ol' sarcastic face. I love that about him! But did he hear us? I don't think so.

I smile, "You really think so?"

Duncan and Gwen nod, "Totally."

I blush and smile brightly. That's awesome that he likes me! But that's from Duncan and Gwen's opinion. The only way I can know for sure is if I ask him he likes me. But I have to ask him at the right time and it's obviously not on this ride. Well, we finally made it to the line to the ride and waited to get on the ride. The line wasn't that long (it wasn't even long at all). We just went through it and then we found ourselves boarding the ride like the next minute. The lady guided us through this room with some random people who were sitting down on this bench. I think that's what we were supposed to do and we were! I'm so smart.

Once we sat down, I accidently forgot that Noah was behind Duncan and that means I had to sit in between Duncan and Gwen. Noah sat next to Duncan. No! Gwen seemed pretty upset too because she tapped my shoulder, "Can you and Duncan switch seats?" she asked.

I gasped, "You mean…you mean you don't…like me?" I then started fake crying. Everybody stared at us and then Duncan waved his hands in the 'there's nothing to see here' type of expression.

Duncan then patted on my shoulder, "No, no. Gwen likes you, right Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, "Yeah, you're my best friend. But I just want you to sit by Noah so that maybe you two can have a little romantic bond. Huh, is that cool?"

I sniffed a fake tear, "Really?"

"Yes, Izzy. I would never be mean to a friend." Gwen says comforting me.

"Okay, I'll trade spots." I finally said. Duncan and I then swapped seats and that meant that I sat next to Noah who didn't sit next to anybody. Gwen sat by Duncan who sat by me. Got it? Cool, "So, what's up Noah?" I casually ask him.

He doesn't answer because the ride then begins. The room goes black and this dark, mysterious, attractive voice plays on this speaker that warns us about the ride. He then tells us to say goodbye to the real world and it shows our reflection.

"Oh! There's me! Look everybody there's me!" I scream out right before the room goes dark again and I can't see myself anymore. I'm sad.

"You've just entered The Twilight Zone." The speaker says.

"Yes, I know. Let's get on with this already." I say. We then enter this room with scary-looking ghosts! But everybody knows they're fake. Well, everybody except for Noah because he just grips onto his chair even more. After that, the speaker finally turns off and we lift up from out of the room and we keep going up and up and up until this door opens and we see all of Disney California Adventure. I swear, I think I saw my grandmother down there.

I could hear a voice say something like "What happens now?" I'm pretty sure it was Noah's.

I just yell out, "This." And then we plunge back down to the ground! Well, not all the way to the ground, but pretty close. Noah also doesn't notice, but he grabbed my hand instead of the bars! Sierra moment: Eeeeeee!

"That wasn't so bad." Noah says relieved.

I laugh because then we go all the way back up and then all the way back down and this time, it seemed faster. We get back to the room from earlier and that stupid speaker comes back on and tells us that they're glad we visited. Yeah, yeah, cool. We get it! We finally get off the ride and then I find out that they took pictures of us! What!? I wasn't even ready!

"Hey, look. There's us." Duncan points to a picture of us four on the ride and it's priceless. Duncan has his hands up, Gwen is smiling with her mouth open, I'm pointing at something, and Noah looks so terrified and you can see us holding hands; it's clearly visible. I smile and I look over at Noah who's starting to blush again. Haha, oh Noah…

"Guys, can we get a copy of this picture?" I ask Duncan and Gwen.

"Uh, I don't think we should." Noah says.

"Don't be such a wimp. I think we should. This looks pretty damn good." Duncan says as he and Gwen go up to desk to ask for a picture. I'm now stuck with Noah looking around in the gift shop. Yay! I saw a bunch of Nightmare Before Christmas stuff and I love that movie! But all the merchandise are too expensive. For example, there is this really awesome looking backpack and it's forty dollars! I only have thirty dollars. With a little flirtation, I could win over a few extra bucks. It's also not using somebody, I swear. Then I spot something very wonderful; a Jack Skellington stuffed toy! I NEED this now! Crap, it's forty dollars too. Wait, nope, flirtation. Yep.

"Hey, um, Noah?" I say innocently to Noah.

Noah looks at me, "Yeah…Izzy?"

"Look at this awesome Jack Skellington stuffed toy! Isn't it cute?" I say casually.

"Sure." Noah just says.

"Yeah, oh no! It's forty dollars! I only have thirty dollars..." I pause to make sure Noah's catching on. But all he does is smile and nods his head.

"And I was thinking if you could possibly..." I'm about to say right before Noah cuts me off.

"I can buy it for you Izzy." He says smiling for once.

"Oh, really?" I say with a fake-surprise expression.

"Sure." And at that moment, Noah grabs the stuffed toy and we both head over to the cashier. Duncan and Gwen just finished paying for the picture and we also just finished paying for the stuffed Jack toy. Once we exit the gift shop and find Cody and Sierra sitting on the bench, Noah hands me my Jack toy, "Here you go."

"Thank you." Is all I say once the wind crashes through our hair and we both stare into each other's eyes. Noah smiles and then we both take off to go to our next ride.

**A/N: Well that was a pretty chapter. Next chapter is going to be Sierra's P.O.V. so make sure to stay tunned for that to catch all the crazyness! Which ride will our friends ride next? Will Noah and Izzy become a couple? What happened with Cody and Sierra while the other's were on the ride? And did Duncan secretly collect more weed for Gwen? You will get most of these answers next chapter hopefully. Thanks for reading and review! :D**


	10. Chapter 10: Aladdin Musical Spectacular

**A/N: Wow, sorry for not updating in a while. High school drama already -_-**

**-PurpleHeartInMe: I love the movie too! I also really did get a t-shirt at the gift shop. It looks so awesome! Thanks for reviewing! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 10: Aladdin Musical Spectacular

~Sierra's P.O.V.~

Eeeeee! OMG! That was so exciting! Cody actually held my hand! Twitter update! Okay, well, here's the story: While the others were on the ride, me and Codykins decided to just stay outside because we personally didn't like that ride. Cody actually held my hand in the process, like I mentioned earlier.

So, then I started giggling and he blushed so hard. It was hilarious! "OMG, Cody! What's gotten into you, lol!?" I say, trying to hold in my excitement.

"It just slipped." Cody says as he slowly takes his hand off of mine, but I snatch it back into mine and that's when we officially hold hands and I giggle some more.

But then my smile slowly fades. Was I being too creepy? "Is this making you...uncomfortable?"

Cody, thankfully, shook his head. But kind of awkwardly though, "No, not really." He says.

I stopped my smiling because maybe he didn't want to be with me. So I switched to a serious tone, "You don't really like me that much, do you?"

Cody rolls his eyes which makes me feel less hopeful, "No, Sierra, you got it wrong. I do like you! Honest to God that I'm telling you the truth."

That makes me smile brightly, "Really?"

Cody nods, "Yeah, I was also kind of wondering something else."

"Do tell." I casually say. I know what he's going to say. I just know it.

"Well, I was wondering if you would…" Cody begins to say…right before Duncan and Gwen cut him off.

"Hey losers! The ride was sick! You should of went on it!" Duncan tells us.

"Want to go on it again?" Gwen asks anxiously.

"Hell, yeah!" Duncan says fist-bumping Gwen. Isn't that what you're supposed to do with friends? Not lovers…

"Hello!? Cody was just about to ask me something and I really appreciate you two if we have some privacy." I state to the two of them.

"Uh, that's okay Sierra. I'll tell you later." Cody tells me. Great, that's just great. Now he'll tell me later! Ugh! Why did Duncan and Gwen have to come in right now!? I really felt like using my knife, but I kept it inside my pocket. I wouldn't want to do this in public…

I starred at Cody with a sad expression, "Oh, okay."

"But I won't forget. Promise." Cody assures me. I smile and then we trail off. I'm about to ask him where Noah and Izzy are, but then I find them having a romantic stare with a Jack Skellington toy in Izzy's hands. How cute, right? So then we trail off to the next thing possible. We were going to go on some more fast pass rides, but then we ended up going to the Aladdin musical. Oh my gosh, that movie was my childhood! I loved that movie when I was younger! I remember I always used to dress up as Princess Jasmine and run around in circles with my mom's rug singing "A Whole New World". Oh, memories!

Once we got into the line, Izzy pulled me aside from Cody and started talking to me. I really felt uneasy at this moment, but I wonder what she has to say.

"So, what's going on between you and Cody? Anything…'special' going on?" Izzy asks winking at me.

"Well," I start to say, "Not yet. Cody was going to ask me something, but then stupid Duncan and Gwen cut us off."

"He was going to ask you out, wasn't he?" Izzy asks.

"Yes! He totally was!" I yell out.

Izzy starts laughing like a maniac, "Haha, You two would make an interesting couple."

"So would you and Noah." I say which makes Izzy frozen and blushes.

Izzy smiles, "Yeah, well, I don't know. He's not exactly good about those kind of stuff. Maybe we'll go out, maybe we won't. Let's just hope we do! He's a hottie!" Izzy and I both giggle and head into the theater. It was a huge theater that had probably thousands of chairs. I don't know why, but I sat next to Izzy instead of Cody. I just felt like Cody needs a break. Also, I barely talked to Izzy all this trip so I must talk to my best friend sometime this trip. So, yeah. But before the show started, Duncan started whispering something to Gwen which made her shocked. Then she turned around to me and Izzy, "No way! You and Cody are going out!?" She asks.

I grin, "No, not exactly. In my dreams, yes. We're actually married and have three kids named: Qwest, Josh, and Chloe. But in reality? Nope."

Gwen smiles, "Aw, you guys would be perfect together!"

"I just don't know when Cody is going to ask me out." I say.

Izzy pats my shoulder, "Don't worry, if he doesn't, then I'll MAKE him! Mwahahahaha!" I laugh with Izzy. I'm about to say something, but then the musical starts. It's basically like the movie, but live action. It begins like the movie with the "Arabian Nights" song and then it switches to the scene with "One Jump Ahead". Let's just admit it, girls, the guy who played Aladdin in the musical is DAMN HOT! But compared to Cody, he's just another random cute dude on the street.

I just wanted to jump up out of my seat and run up to him, problem was, I couldn't find the stairs. Sad face! After many many songs, Genie came! Yay! He was so hilarious! I wish I had a pet genie. That would be epic! It was so magical and amazing! While another song was playing, my phone started buzzing. It was a text from…Noah? Why was he texting me right now!?

The text read, "Hi."

I texted back, "Hi?"

He texted back, "This is soooo boring!" I didn't respond back. I was mad. After the musical ended, all six of us exited the theater. I glared at Noah, "What?" He asked.

"You thought this show was boring." I say to him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't keep something off of my mind." He says.

I raise my eyebrow, "What is it?"

Noah shivered, "Um, just something personal."

"Oh, well, I need to be with Cody. See you later. Well, not really, because we like are staying here together. But, yeah." I started walking away, but Noah yelled back.

"Hey, does Cody ever do anything to you that's special like give you presents or buy you stuff?"

"Yeah! It makes me so happy when he does that! It makes me fall in love with him even more than I already do!" I yell back. Noah then widens his eyes and runs over to me. He runs like a girl lol. We then talk about stuff that guys do special to girls for the entire walk to our next destination which is most likely Cars Land that we're going to. Yes! But we'll have to check with Duncan first…

**A/N: Alright, that's the end...so far. Remember to review! Thanks! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Turtle Talk with Crush

**A/N: Alright, so I know that Gwen and Duncan are like NEVER in my story. I triple pinkie promise that they will be in next chapter with a bigger role! Next chapter is Gwen's P.O.V. and I think I'll make that one longer than the other's.**

**-Zan4000: You should go! It's seriously like amazing! It may be expensive, but it's worth it! :D**

**Onwards with the story! Mwhahahaha!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 11: Turtle Talk with Crush

~Noah's P.O.V.~

"You really do get excited when Cody gives you presents?" I ask Sierra as were heading down the street.

"Of course! It's like the sweetest thing ever! It's one of the easiest ways to charm a girl, Noah." Sierra gushes.

If it's that easy, then maybe I should do that more often. Well, I did buy Izzy that stuffed toy and she seemed pretty happy, "Oh…so, what ride are we going to go on next?" I ask.

"Hey guys! Look!" Gwen points over to a building that reads 'Animation Close-Up', "There's Turtle Talk with Crush! Want to go?" Gwen asks everybody.

"Talking to a fake, cartoon turtle. Gee, that would be fun." I sarcastically say.

"What is it?" Cody asks.

"Well, I think it's when you're in a room with a bunch of people and then Crush, from Finding Nemo, comes up and you ask him a question and then he seriously does answer your question." Gwen explains to us.

I glance over at Duncan who's giving a devious smile, "Any question?" he asks.

"Yeah, but no inappropriate questions, Duncan." Gwen tells Duncan.

Duncan snaps his fingers, "Damn…"

Gwen rolls her eyes and holds his hand, "C'mon, you're going to love it."

Duncan sighs, "Fine."

"You can ask questions if you want, but please make them be appropriate. There's going to be little brats in there." Gwen states.

Duncan smiles, "Ha, alright." The two walk into the building followed by the rest of us. Once we get inside, I hear Lion King and find a huge wall filled with Lion King pictures and the song "Circle of Life" Playing. It's pretty awesome, but then it changes to Sleeping Beauty and some random song plays.

"Where did Lion King go?" I ask.

"They change the movie every minute, dude, chill out." Cody tells me.

I sigh and we head into a small little room which reads 'Turtle Talk with Crush'. Duncan and Gwen sit down on the floor, still holding hands, and start talking about going to the beach or something. That would be kind of fun, I guess.

"It will be fun, Noah!" Izzy shouts at me.

I stare at Izzy with shocked eyes. Did she just answer the thought in my head?

"Yeah I did." Izzy giggles.

"Wait…w-what?" I stutter at her. Could she be a mind reader or something?

"Oh, no. I'm only a mind reader when I have this on." Izzy states as she takes off some headphones that just magically came onto her head, took out a blue barrette in her hair, and then came up close to me.

"What are you doing?" I ask her. But she doesn't say anything. She leans in and slides her fingers down me and finally stops at my left arm and slowly lifts that part of my shirt and removes a small black dot off of my skin. I had NO FREAKING CLUE how that got there! But it was there! She then put them all in a bag labeled 'Noah's mind', zipped it up, and put it in our backpack. She then smiles at me. I don't know what to do but smile at her back but very weird like.

Then that dumb Sleeping Beauty song stops and it changes to some Mulan music. Izzy goes berserk, "Oh my god! I love Mulan!" She then gets up and starts singing along to the song.

"Let's get down to business to defeat…the huns! Did they send me daughters when I asked for sons!?" and she continued on from there, right before the doors opened to the Crush thing and the worker told us all to enter in.

We all stood up, but Izzy kept singing. I rolled my eyes and went over to Izzy, "It's time to go insi…OW!" I yelp as Izzy punches me in the stomach.

"Mr., I'll make a man out of you." She says to me as she pulls my shirt collar. She then takes me inside while I try to breath. Izzy looks around and spots all the little kids on the floor, "Oh! Oh! Noah! Let's go sit on the floor! I want to get a close-up!" Izzy says as she drags me to the floor right beside all the little kids. When I say little, I mean REAL little. Izzy smiles at the blank computer-underwater screen and waits for Crush to arrive, but he doesn't, "When do you think he'll show up?" Izzy asks me.

"I don't know." I say as I stare at the screen. I then start hearing the song "Backstabber" by Ke$ha very randomly. I turn to Izzy and see her playing on her iPod. Everybody stares at us and I try not to look awkward, so I softly tell Izzy to stop playing on her iPod, "Izzy? Could you please stop playing on your iPod? People are staring…"

"Hm? Oh, sorry." She then puts it away and takes out her Jack toy. I smile at it. I got that for her and it seems to make her really happy, "Thanks again for this little cutie." Izzy tells me as she pets the toy.

I shrug, "Oh, it was nothing."

"It sure wasn't! It's like the best thing ever! Love it!" She then leans over and kisses my cheek, "You're very sweet."

I have no choice but to blush even more and shiver. Nobody has ever called me sweet before; except my mom, but that doesn't really count. I smile back and then the lights dim down and Crush appears on screen. Izzy screams and claps her hands together as I just silently finger clap, "What up, dudes?" Crush tells us, the audience. He sort of reminds me of Geoff…

Izzy screams louder and shouts, "Sup Crush!" Crush then starts talking about like how he got here and what not (he also says the words 'cha' and 'yeah' too much, but he was fun to listen to). Then it finally came to the question time and Izzy shot up her hand and swayed at left to right over and over. Unfortunately for me, Crush called on her and referred to her as "The red-head in the green". Izzy smiled and I could hear Sierra say in the background "Oh no…"

"What's your question, dudette?" Crush asks. Yup, totally Geoff.

"Oo…I don't know. I've never spoke to a turtle before. But I would have to ask…where do you live?" Izzy asks. I feel very relieved. I though she was going to say something random like 'Want some Ice Cream?' or something like that. Crush just simply told her, in slang, that he lives near the 'East Australian Current'. Izzy nodded and smiled, "KK, I'll be there! Wait for me! Thanks!"

After that, all six of us left and began to walk out of the building and head down the main road to…wherever we were supposed to be going to.

"So, that was better than I expected. The only bad thing was that Crush wouldn't shut his freaking mouth!" Duncan shouted.

"Yeah, I know. But it was fun." Gwen said.

Duncan nodded, "Yeah, it was."

Gwen smiled, "Cool. Okay, so we'll have to skip Cars Land and move on to our next ride. We could go to The Little Mermaid ride, but that's not a fast pass ride. So…oh! Goofy's Sky School! That rides close from right here and it's a fast pass one. Let's go!"

**A/N: Kay, that was fun, right? Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. There is going to be so much excitement when our 6 friends reach Goofy's Sky School lol. Remember to Review! If you review, you might get a shout-out! :D**


	12. Chapter 12: Goofy's Sky School

**A/N: Well, hello there! IT'S FRIDAY! FRI-DAY! GOTTA UPDATE FANFIC'S ON FRI-DAY! Haha, okay, anyways...so, as promised, this chapter is longer than my other ones and I really hope you all enjoy this one. There's a lot of GwenxDuncan in here**

**-2CrzY4U: Hello, newcomer, glad you liked my story! Yeah, both Disney parks are pretty fun. And with the summer camp thing, that is EXACTLY somthing I would do! LOL :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 12: Goofy's Sky School

~Gwen's P.O.V.~

Wow, I really wished this trip was just me and Duncan. But now we have our four other friends that just "magically" made it here to Disneyland with us. Oh! No pun intended. Although, I don't regret going to Disneyland. It still would've been fun. But even with all of this, I still don't want Cody, Sierra, Izzy, and Noah gone (even if they are, somewhat, in our way). They're my friends and if I treat them with respect, then they'll treat me with respect. That's how life works for ya.

So while we were walking towards our next ride, Goofy's Sky School, Duncan grabbed a hold of me and brought me in back of everybody else and just let us two behind from everybody else. I smiled, "What is it?"

"Well, I was just wondering about that beach idea. You never really responded to that because we had to go inside to that…turtle." He says rolling his eyes.

I snicker, "Yeah, but I would still love to go! Why wouldn't I go with you?"

Duncan shrugs, "I just kind of thought, now that those four are with us."

I grab his hand, "It's okay. I mean, c'mon, what are the chances of them being at the same beach as us?"

"The same chances of them going to Disneyland with us." He says with a smile and his usual face expression. That's another reason why I love him: his smile and face and...everything!

I thump myself on the forehead, "Well, yeah, but maybe they won't show up at the beach with us."

Duncan looks away and thinks for a moment while I spot the ride coming closer and closer to us, "Maybe. Oh well, let's just hope that we can be alone." He winks at me.

My heart melts and I cannot help but feel myself blush red. He just really knows how to win a girl. I look over at everyone in our path and spot most of the teenage girls eyeing us (or Duncan). I laugh at this. One girl even whispers to her friend about Duncan and I and I'm pretty sure it went something like "I want him!" Sorry, ladies, hot stuff is mine. Go find somebody else. Even the feelings of his hand makes my heart sink into my soul. I just never want to let go!

Well, we finally reach the line and look up at the waiting time: forty-five minutes. Well, we got fast passes. Yay for us!

"Seriously?" Duncan asks looking at the waiting time.

I look over at him and say, "We got fast pass tickets, remember?"

Duncan sighs of relief, "Oh yeah! Good, let's go." We go through everybody and make our way into the fast pass line where we see Cody and the others. It seems like they were already talking.

"…try to eat Izzy's eggs again, Noah! You'll get hives!" Sierra shouts

"What do you mean?" Noah looks over at Izzy, suspiciously. Izzy twinkles her fingers at him. Sierra waves her hands at Noah to come closer to her and she whispers in his ear something that I can't make out. But Noah looks shocked, "Izzy wouldn't do that! Would she?"

Sierra slowly nods and Noah looks at Izzy, very nervous, "But…"

"Yeah…but I won't do it again! I swear, Noah! Pinkie Promise!?" Izzy anxiously asks holding up her pinkie finger. Noah responds by folding his finger against hers and then they tug. After that, Izzy randomly hugs him and says, "Oh, thank you for understanding!"

I have no idea what's going on and neither does Duncan because he's just staring at them very awkwardly and confused. I just stare at them like they're crazy. Oh yeah, because she is...

Izzy then suddenly spots Duncan and I and she runs up and hugs us, "Hey you guys! Ready to ride this baby! It's going to be cray-cray!"

Cray-cray? What's that?, "Um…what?" I stare at Izzy, who now looks completely insane. Well, no surprise.

Izzy lets go of us, "Cray-cray? It's slang for crazy." She tells us using useless hand gestures.

Duncan nods, "Uh-huh."

"Ooop! The lines moving! Yay!" Izzy then follows Noah, Cody, and Sierra foreword in the line. Duncan and I walk too and then stop to the front of the line and wait again.

"So, how many rides do we have left to go on?" Duncan asks. He obviously just wants to leave and I don't blame him.

"Like, five." I guess. I'm surprised I don't hear Duncan groan.

"Cool." Is all he says.

"You really want to go, don't you?" I say sort of too cynical.

"Actually, not really." Duncan tells me. I freeze and look up at him like 'are you serious?' expression. He catches on fast, "Yeah, I mean, this place was actually quite…nice."

My mouth drops and I almost cry of joy, "R-really? You mean it!?"

Duncan laughs, "Yeah, this place is alright."

I let go of his hand and throw him a huge hug, "Oh, yay! I'm glad you actually like it here!" Everybody is staring at us, but I really don't care. Neither does Duncan because he hugs me in return.

"I really do!" Duncan says as we walk closer to the line, and still hugging. Then we stop and we are now up in front of the line.

"Yes! C'mon you guys! You're riding with me!" Izzy shouts as she grabs Sierra, Noah, and Cody and leads them into a cart, thus leading me and Duncan by ourselves. Finally! Once we step up to the cart, I literally trip like a blonde and fall right in. It was completely random, but I just tripped because I was lost in Duncan's eyes. As I lay in the cart face-first, Duncan picked me up and set me to a sitting position and scanned me to make sure I wasn't hurt. I really wasn't.

"You okay?" He asks me.

I nod, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a big clutch, that's all."

Duncan laughs, "Alright then."

"You sure you want to ride?" The worker asks.

I nod, "I'm positive." The worker then continues the ride and me and Duncan take off (along with two random people). Once we start going up and up, my stomach kind of twists. I have no idea why. Was I scared of heights? It's not even that high up. Duncan seemed to do just fine, a little, and once we finally went all the way up, I was getting a little better. We spun around in circles and then came to some drops and finally came to a stop. Duncan's face expression did not change at all.

Once we were off, Duncan complained, "Was that it?"

"Yep, not really a long ride, but it was okay. Right?" I asked looking back at him.

Duncan shrugged, "Sure. Well, what ride are we going on next?"

"That ride." I point at the Ferris wheel and he immediately gets pale white. I raise up my eyebrow at him, "What's up with you?" I ask.

"Uh…nothing. Haha, just…hungry." He says.

"Me too." We haven't eaten since breakfast. We had breakfast at our hotel and it was really good! They had toast, good milk, cereal, and even cinnamon rolls! That was at 8:30am. After we ate, we immediately took off to Disneyland. But now it's 6:00pm and the sun is setting. But we need to ride three rides left: the Ferris wheel, California Screamin', and Soarin' over California. We'll have to skip the World of Color show which is sad to say.

As we're walking towards the Ferris wheel, Izzy is seen spinning in circles and singing "Good Life" by: One Republic. Noah's smiling at her and she drags him along with her spinning in circles. I look back at Duncan, "Where should we eat? Here?"

"Sure." He shrugs.

"Do you think we'll have enough money?" I ask him.

"I'll pay for you. I'm not sure about the others though." He states. How sweet is he? He's offering to pay for me!?

"Aw, you're so sweet, Duncan." I kiss his cheek and then we continue to head towards the Ferris wheel, but he still feels nervous because his hand is all sweaty. I take his hand away and wipe my hand on my shirt, "You sure you alright? You're sweating."

"I'm f-fine." He stutters.

"I don't think so." I raise my eyebrow up at him and he finally confesses.

He sighs, "Okay, fine, I'm…just a little nervous to get on the Ferris wheel, that's all."

"What, you affraid of heights or something? " I ask him.

Duncan shakes his head slowly, "Not really. Okay, yeah. Like HUGE heights! Not those 'little heights' like that Goofy ride. Like really big ones!"

"But when we were on the airplane, you were doing just fine." I remind him.

Duncan shakes his head no, "Sort of..."

I nodded. I was glad that he actually told me the truth on that one. But will he be able to ride? Hope so. I really would just like a cart for just me and him and then we could juts float away together in that one cart, holding hands and then kissing at the top. Ooo, that actually sounds pretty sweet! Hope the line isn't long!

"Guys, look! The line only has ten people in it!" Cody announces to us.

Duncan swallows hard and I have to comfort him by patting him on the back, "Don't worry, Dunk, I'll be there with you." As soon as I say that, Duncan smiles a little bit and he does get the courage to walk over to the line with us. I'm so proud of him.

**A/N: The next ride is the Ferris wheel! Yay! Remember to review and also remember to list a couple rides that our six friends could go on. I would really like that! Kay, later...for now!**


	13. Chapter 13: Mickey Fun Wheel

**A/N: Okay, so there's a lot more Gwen and Duncan in here and I'm very excited for you guys to read it.**

**-The Cullens of Death Metal: Thanks and Paradise Pier is also my favorite place in California Adventure. It's so awesome and it has all the good rides! :)**

**Yeah, so without any more waiting (well, if you're even reading my author note's :P) here's the new chp!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 13: Mickey's Fun Wheel

~Duncan's P.O.V.

Oh, that Ferris wheel thing. It scares me to death! Why do we have to go on it? It's not even a fast pass ride! Just skip it. But, nope, we had to go on it. Everybody else seemed to do just fine:

"Oh, can't wait to get on!" Gwen shouts out.

"Dude, this is going to be so wicked!" Cody said. Nerd…

"Eeeee! OMG, finally!" Sierra squealed

"Yay! We're finally going!" Izzy shouted.

"Whatever…" Noah says with no emotion.

"Aw, shit, man." I say backing off as we're up next in line. The next cart slowly comes down and I can feel my heart skip so fast, I might actually have a heart attack. Each second, coming closer and closer to me. Gwen comes up to me and squishes her body up against me and then hugs me.

"Its okay, Dunk, you're going to be okay. Take deep breaths." Gwen tells me. I respond to her by doing what she told me to do. Gwen laughs, "Haha, okay, you ready? Here's our cart."

The cart comes down and Gwen grabs my hand as the two of us go on it. Izzy is about to come with us too, but Gwen stops her, "Uh, Izzy? Can me and Duncan just go on this one…alone?" she asks her.

"Yeah, totally!" she says as me and Gwen enter the cart together. Although, it was kind of tough getting into it. Once we got inside, we couldn't get back out (until the ride was over). I closed my eyes and repeatedly told myself, "Its okay, its okay, I'm not going to die, its okay!"

Gwen laughed and playfully punched my arm, "Will you stop already? You are going to be fine." I opened up one eye and then I lifted up the other. I looked around and saw that we were already thousands of feet high in the air! I covered my face with my hands and started to panic! I don't know why I'm being such a little bitch; I've already been on a freaking plane that took us all the way over from Toronto to California! That was like a ten hour flight and I can't handle a ten minute ride? Get it together, Duncan!

Gwen removed my hands from my face and said, "Just relax and enjoy the ride. Matter of fact, just look at me, kay?"

I started to feel a little better when I stared at her beautiful self, which was Gwen. Man, she always makes me feel happy whichever mood I'm in: furious, depressed, annoyed, embarrassed, she always makes me happy. Gwen smiled at me back as I smiled at her. I was still nervous as we kept going up and up and up (but sometimes we stopped every once and a while so other people can get onto the ride). The sun was still setting and it was now 6:45.

I watched the sun's last bit of sunshine shine all over Gwen and she looked absolutely gorgeous as she glowed and actually sparkled because her lips were still kind of glittery from the pink lipstick she wore earlier to disguise herself to get rid of that worker. She didn't wipe all of that off. Now I lost sight of how high we were now and just focused on us. Together. Just the two of us beside each other.

I licked my lips and continued staring at Gwen who was still smiling at me. I couldn't take it anymore! I MUST kiss her! It's just such a beautiful moment not to kiss her at. So the minute we reached the top of the Ferris wheel, I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her right on the lips! Gwen pulled me in more and then we…well, we weren't necessarily sitting down anymore.

The awkward moment was, though, once our cart started going down, I yelped and accidently bit her lip. Like, hard! "Ow!" She screamed out and we both got up.

"Ah, crap, I'm so sorry." I say rubbing her lips really awkwardly.

"It's alright, Duncan." She says taking away my hands so she could speak.

"Shit, does it hurt? Is it bleeding?" I ask her.

"No, it's fine. It just hurts a little. What are you so freaked out about? Us moving down?" Gwen asks me.

I nervously looked down at my feet. I feel so ashamed, "Yeah, kind of. It was just so loud."

Gwen rolls her eyes, "It's okay, I forgive you."

"Really?" I ask surprised that she didn't get mad.

She shrugs, "Not really, now you want to keep apologizing or do you want to continue?" She gets up very close to me and tugs at my choke collar. I'm really in the mood right now, but we're like already down, sadly.

I nodded, "Yeah I would, but, um, Gwen?"

"Mmhm?" she says.

"We're already coming down from the ride." I say.

So we are because we already are down from the ride and the door plunges open and we exit out, "Shit, really!?" Gwen shouts out, "Can we go on it again!?"

"You want to? I'll go on it again." I wink over to her.

I'm really anxiously waiting for an answer, but she answers back with, "No, that's okay. We can do it later." I snap my fingers and Gwen turns around and smacks my shoulder, "Don't complain, you'll get your wish, big boy." She kisses my cheek and then all 6 of us head over to California Screamin'.

"Hey, are we going on that ride?" Cody asks pointing at California Screamin'.

"Yes, obviously." Noah sarcastically says.

"Yay!" Izzy cheers, then her tone turns to serious as she points at Noah, Cody, and Sierra, "You guys are all going, got that!?"

"Uh, no." Noah says.

"Please?" Izzy asks in a sing-song tone.

"Why?" Noah asks in a haughty tone.

"C'mon, Noah, it'll be fun!" Cody anxiously tells Noah.

Noah rolls his eyes, "Alright."

Izzy high-fives herself, "Yeah! Woo! Alright everybody, let's do this!"

Sierra claps her hands and squeals, "Eeeee! Can't wait! Let's move it people so we can get to the front of the line!"

Izzy and Sierra tag along Noah and Cody and I follow them with Gwen, but she pulls me aside, "Hey." She says carrying out the –ey sound, "Ready to ride this?"

"I guess," I say looking at the roller coaster, "Doesn't look that awesome."

Gwen giggles, "Sure it will." Then she grabs my shirt collar, "Can't wait to get back to our apartment." She lets go and then walks away as I blush for no apparent reason. After that, I follow her to the line.

**A/N: Yes! Only three more rides and then we'll be finally done with Disney California Adventure! (Well, it was two, but I really wanted to include Ariel's Undersea Adventure. So I did! Now it's three! Mwhahaha!) So be prepared for that. *gasp* You must know what I'm going to do now...**

**(Scar): BE PREPARED!**

**(Banzai): Yeah, we'll be prepared...for what?**

**(Scar): For the death of the king!**

**(Banzai): Why? Is he sick.**

**(Scar): No, fool, we're gonna kill him! And Simba too!**

**(Shenzi): Great idea! Who needs a king?**

**(Shenzi and Banzai): No king, no king! La-la-la-la-la!**

**(Scar): Idiots! There will be a king!**

**(Banzai): Hey, but you just said...**

**(Scar): I will be king! Stick with me and you'll never go hungry again!**

**(Shenzi and Banzai): =D**

**Okay, well, tune back for more Disney excitement! Remember to review!**


	14. Chapter 14: California Screamin'

**A/N: Lot of nice reviews last chapter and I thank you for that. :) Now our 6 friends are at the craziest rollar coaster in all of California Adventure...CALIFORNIA SCREAMIN'! Sierra momment: OMFG!**

**-IcyJade2007: Ikr! Finally some Gwuncan! I feel like I haven't used them in FOREVER! Oh, you don't have to cry, it's not over yet. Trust me, it's NOT! You thought they were just going to California Adventure and do nothing else!? Oh no, they're also going to the other themepark next door and, as a bonus, the beach! Yay! So stay tuned for all of that madness lol! ****:D**

**-Fan of Life: Hello, stranger, lol. Yeah, goth characters in Disneyland? Just came to me because my two most favorite things in the world are Total Drama and Disney, so why not put both of them in a story, you know? Haha, of course not! And you're welcome for this read. Glad you liked it. Can't wait for you to read the next chapters; hope you'll like them. :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 14: California Screamin'

~Cody's P.O.V.~

Woo-hoo! California Screamin' here we come! Yeah! Once we get into the line, my heart is starting to pound quicker and quicker I'm so excited! I look over at Noah who's eyeballing the roller coaster and shaking badly. Um…what?

"Dude, Noah, you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm f-fine, C-Cody." Noah stutters.

I roll my eyes, "No you aren't. You're scared of riding the ride, aren't you?"

Noah glares at me, "No, I just…don't want to get on that's all." He says crossing his arms.

I sigh, "Well, that's not a big enough…"

"Yello, Cody, don't you remember what you and Sierra are supposed to do?" Izzy randomly comes up to us and asks that.

Me and Noah look at her confused, then back at each other. What do we have to do?

"Um, what do we have to do, Izzy?" Sierra asks joining our conversation.

"Hey guys, watcha taking about?" Gwen and Duncan come up to us and enter our conversation too.

Izzy looks up at Duncan, "Cody and Sierra are too scared to do their dare I gave them."

Duncan raises his eyebrow, "Dare?"

"Yeah." Is all Izzy says.

"I don't remember any dares you gave us." Sierra says.

"Did you guys play truth or dare or something?" Noah asks.

I shake my head no, "Not that I remember of." I turn to Izzy, "Izzy, what are you talking about?"

Izzy sighs, "Remember? You and Sierra lost our quiet game bet while we were in the cab. Winners get a back massage by me and losers had to give a back massage to an old person once we get to Disneyland. Cody and Sierra, you guys were the losers. So get scratching on a random person!"

"I didn't know you were serious!" Sierra says as we are almost to the stairs that lead downstairs to the ride.

Noah laughs, "Wow."

Sierra turns to Noah, "What?"

Izzy ignores both of them, "Go up to a random old dude or lady and give them a back massage. Old people like that."

"Do we have to?" I ask nervously.

"YES!" Izzy demands us.

"This is going to be so awkward." Sierra whispers in my ear.

"I know." I whisper back. After scavenging the area for old people, we don't find any. Thank God, "Nope, no old people here, Izzy." I say.

Izzy snaps her fingers, "Oh, marshmallows! Oh well, we'll keep looking. Now come on all of you, let's get on the ride." All 6 of us hop onto the ride (well, Noah gets pulled in by Izzy and then gets called a 'pussy' by Duncan, which he receives a glare from Noah) and now we are ready!

I'm sitting next to Sierra and she grabs my hand as we are riding slowly to the starter place, "This is going to be so fun!" she screams out.

"I know!" I scream back. We reach the starter place and then the countdown starts…

"Five…

…Four…

…Three…

…Two…

…One!" And then we're off! Sierra tries to keep her hands up, but she doesn't last more than a second with her hands up. Out of all the people on our cart, Noah is screaming the loudest, haha. Sierra comes to a close second. She keeps grabbing my hand and screaming (in a laughter tone) and telling me something; but I can't hear her.

Finally, a blink goes off and that's when I forgot that we get our picture taken for this ride. No! I wasn't ready! They need to retake the picture so they can catch me doing one of my sexy poses. Sierra told me they're sexy. I believe her. The ride comes to a stop and the six of us get out feeling happy (except Noah, who looks like he's about to vomit, which he does!)

"What's wrong, Noah?" Izzy innocently asks Noah.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." He says as he bubbles up his cheeks.

"Uh-oh! Get to the trash can!" Izzy yells as she guides Noah to the trash can. Once they gets there, Noah barfs in there as Izzy pats his back telling him, "It's okay, let out the vomit!"

I make a face at that site, ew! "Hey, Cody, Sierra, look at this!" Duncan shoves me and Sierra over to the picture that got taken on the ride and we all laugh.

"Hey, look at me!" Gwen says while laughing, "What am I doing?"

"I have no clue!" Duncan says laughing with her.

Sierra gasps when she looks at herself in the picture. I raise my eyebrows at her and then she starts searching through her pockets for something, "Nooooooooooo!" She screams out, "I lost it!"

"Lost what?" I ask her.

"My knife!" Sierra says which disturbs not only me, but Gwen and Duncan too.

"Y-you brought a k-knife!?" Gwen shakes.

Sierra nods, "Yes! I think I left it on the ride! Or maybe I left it on another ride back at somewhere! *gasp* Oh no!" She slaps herself on the forehead and then sighs, "Oh well…"

"What'd you bring the knife for?" I ask.

"None of your concern!" She snaps up very quickly.

"You can borrow my knife. It's at home though." Duncan insists.

Sierra shakes her head, "No, no, that's okay. I'll just buy a new one. Cody, you must remind me to buy a new pocket knife once we get back home, kay?"

I don't know what to say to her; I'm so shocked! "Um, sure." Is all I say to her.

Sierra smiles, "Kay, thanks BFF!" She then, without thinking, kisses me on the cheek and then giggles. I blush and touch the mark she left on my face. It felt so…warm, "Oops, sorry. Too excited, I guess." Sierra giggles some more

"That's alright, Sierra, I don't mind it at all." I say.

Sierra's face calms down, "Really?"

"Yeah." I say as we both calmly stare at each other and smile.

"Adorable," Duncan sarcastically says, interrupting the moment, "Now which ride are we going on next?"

**A/N: What ride are they going on next? It's a surprise! Hehehehehehe! Won't tell anyone! Well, I guess I will be telling next chapter...oh well! Peace! (if that's still considered 'cool') Review! And ride ideas for the other Disneyland park, Disneyland! Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Ariel's Undersea Adventure

**A/N: Alright, so school sucks right now. Lots of drama going on with me and I can't take it anymore! The only way to escape this madness is to update my story. Escaping from reality is all I need to make my day happy.**

**-malzi21: You live 20 miles away!? You are very lucky! It is a little accuarte because I just went to Disneyland four weeks ago. I even began writing this story while still at Disneyland. Yeah, those three, GwenxDuncan, IzzyxNoah, and SierraxCody, are my top favorite Total Drama couples in my opinion. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 15: Ariel's Undersea Adventure

~Sierra's P.O.V.~

This is just peachy, isn't it? I lost my pocket knife! Now I can't attack Gwen if she gets too flirty with Cody. You know, come to think of it, Gwen and Cody haven't really been bonding this entire trip. Maybe it's because Duncan's here. Oh well, she can go off and use her hoe-powers on Duncan and that way, she can't be near Cody. I must find a way to flirt with Cody and then have him all to myself! Yay!

Anyways, so the next ride was our last ride for the day; Sorin' over California! Yes, my favorite!

"Alright, Sorin' over California here we come!" Izzy announces to nobody in particular.

"This is our last ride, right?" Cody asks.

"Yeah." Noah says.

"No it's not." Gwen finally says.

"Huh!?" I shout out excited, "It's not!?"

"Nope, I think I want to go on that ride." Gwen points over at Ariel's Undersea Adventure and I giggle.

"What's that one?" Duncan asks.

"A Little Mermaid ride." Gwen states.

"Okay." Duncan shrugs. I am very surprised he doesn't complain! OMG! Shocking! Well, I guess we won't be going on Sorin' just yet. First we have to go on that Little Mermaid ride. I guess that's cool. While walking, it's obvious now that it is almost completely dark now. The sun is gone and the sky is purplish-dark. No stars have risen yet, but they will eventually.

I turn over to Cody who's just casually walking; I wonder what he's thinking about? Is he thinking about me? Hopefully! He must! Wait a minute; I remember something. Wow, I totally forgot about this! Izzy has a mind reading machine in her backpack! Yes, I can now read Cody's mind! I turn over to Izzy who's looking straight at Noah. I think she's looking at his butt, lol. I go over to Izzy and tell her, "Hey, do you still have your mind reading thing?"

"Yeah, why?" Izzy asks suspiciously.

"I just need it so I can read Cody's mind. Now! Please?" I beg.

Izzy sighs, "But do you know how to use it?"

I nod, "Totally!"

Izzy takes out the mind reading stuff from her backpack and hands it over to me, "Now listen carefully, my child, in order to read his mind, you must place this black dot on his shoulder."

"Which one?" I say grabbing the dot.

"Anyone will do!" Izzy says.

I gulp and walk over to Cody, who's standing in line because we are now in line for the ride, almost inside, really, I carefully lift the part on his shirt that's blocking the skin and quickly place it on his skin. I take my hand off that part of his shirt, but I did it too fast and he yelps, "Ow!"

"Whoops! Sorry, Codykins!" I apologize to Cody.

"What'd you do?" He asks.

"I just…saw a bug on you shoulder and it flew away." I lie. Not to brag, but I'm great at telling lies, kay?

"Oh, that's understandable. I forgive you." Cody says as he turns back around.

I turn over to Izzy who looks impressed, "Good work. Now here are these." She hands me a blue barrette and some headphones. I put the headphones on my ears and Izzy helps put the blue barrette in my hair, "Now let me just adjust this to Cody and…there! You can know read his mind."

I listen to his thoughts as we keep walking, now inside, and I sit down on the shell with Izzy as we are taken off to the land of The Little Mermaid.

"God, these effects look fantastic! I want to live here so badly! Maybe I can live here with Sierra and Noah. Just us three. Ugh, no! Why does Noah pop up in my mind every time I mention Sierra and I!? That kiss on the ear changed my whole freaking life! Am I bisexual? No! Ew, that's gross! I would never date Noah! I'm obviously straight because I always fantasize about Sierra. Oh Sierra, so…so gorgeous! I can't wait to ask her out! But when should I ask her out?"

Cody's thoughts make my heart melt, he WAS going to ask me out outside of the Tower of Terror ride and he was just too nervous to do that. I don't blame him. I would be extremely nervous too if I had to ask out somebody. But the thing with Noah kind of creeps me out. Hope he's not gay or bi, that'd be a disaster! I stare at the Little Mermaid objects and that makes me smile. It feels like I'm coming back to my childhood.

"I should have asked her out on the Ferris wheel, darn my lack of knowledge. All that video game playing must have turned my thinking cap off."

Cody was going to ask me out on the Ferris wheel!? When will he ask me out!? Why am I so desperate for a boyfriend!? Ahhhhhh! The ride finally ends and I take off the headphones and the blue barrette. I have all the information I need, "Here you go Izzy." I give back the objects and Izzy puts them in her bag.

"Can you get that black dot?" She asks me.

"Oh, yes." I reach over to Cody and carefully peel off the dot which makes Cody say "Ow!" again.

"Sierra? Another bug?" He asks rubbing his shoulder.

I nod, "A big one too!"

"Oh, thanks for telling me!" Cody says as we walk out of the ride and towards Sorin'; finally!

I tap Izzy's shoulder, "Here."

"Thanks." Izzy says as she puts all the objects in a bag and then puts it back in her backpack smiling, "What was in his mind?" she asks.

"Things I can't tell." I say trying not to burst into giggleness.

Izzy laughs, "Kay then. If you need me, I'll be stalking Noah. C'mon, stalk with me!?"

I laugh, "KK, coming!" I run with Izzy and we both catch up to our group who's heading towards Sorin' too. We get behind Noah and Cody and begin giggling and gushing over their butt size, "How big do you think Cody's is?" I ask.

"Eh, maybe as thick as a piece of paper. Noah's butt is probably the size of a muffin from Wal-Mart!" Izzy tells me with big eyes.

I gasp, "Cody's butt is not that small! Take it back right now, BFF!" I tell Izzy.

Izzy rolls her eyes, not seriously, "Fine. They both have the same butt size, happy now?"

I fold my arms while still walking, "Yes, thank you." As we continue to walk towards the ride, I see a Disney character walking alongside the street; it was Donald Duck. I sigh and look over at Izzy, "Oh no…"

Izzy shrieks, "Oh yes! C'mon, Sierra, we're taking a picture with him right now!" Izzy tugs at my arm and I don't budge.

"Izzy, remember last time you tried to hug a character at a theme park?" I ask Izzy, hoping she remembers.

"That character at Canada Comic-Con?" Izzy thinks.

"Yeah, that one." I say nodding my head.

"What about it?" She asks, calming down.

"You almost tried eating him." I say to her.

"I was just smelling him!" Izzy tries to convince me.

I roll my eyes, "Promise not to eat the character again?"

"Promise." Izzy says. Then we're off to take a picture with Donald Duck. But Izzy pulls me away, "Uh-uh, we have to bring the rest of the gang first."

**A/N: Uh oh, what will Duncan think about taking a picture with a costume character? Haha, well this should be entertaining lol. Alright, the last California Adventure ride is going to be next chapter and then the characters are going back to their apartment rooms. They're going to be shopping for souvenirs once they get to the regular Disneyland. Also, they will be going to the beach. But that will be before Disneyland. Wow, so many things to write! Ah, well, I'll keep writing till the end! I vow that! Remember, reviewing is caring and sharing is also caring. And caring is also reviewing random people's stories. Hopefully that makes sense! Until next time, bye!**


	16. Chapter 16: Soarin' Over California

**A/N: Alright, let me just tell all of you this notice: if you're a Nizzy fan, you will enjoy this chapter. Trust me. :)**

**-Cupcakes11: Yeah, I first saw that ride on a Disney Channel commerical lol. I love that ride! I just want to buy one of those sea shell carts and put one in my room, haha! Thanks for reviewing! :P**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 16: Soarin' Over California

~Izzy's P.O.V.~

I tugged Sierra, "Uh-uh, we have to bring the rest of the gang first."

Sierra stared wide-eyed at me and immediatly shook her head 'no' very fast, "No, no, Izzy. Let's not do that."

I rolled my eyes and didn't listen to her, "Hey! Duncan, Gwen, Cody, Noah! Get over here! We're taking a group picture!"

The four of them turned around at me and Duncan frowned, "Why?"

"We can't just skip a group picture at Disneyland!" I shouted, "That would be stupid. Now get over here or we don't get on the ride!"

Gwen sighed and the four of them walked over to us, "Alright, who are we going to take a picture with?" Noah asked.

I giggled. I would be glad to answer any of his questions any day. But instead, Sierra shouted out, "Donald Duck!" I gave her a death stare and she shivered, "Wha-what's wrong?"

I shook my head at her, "You tricked me."

"I was only trying to help!" Sierra pleaded.

"You're a lier!" I said coldly at her.

Tears began falling down from Sierra's face as she lowered her head, got down on the floor, and just lay there sobbing. Everybody was staring at her and I just sighed. I didn't really like to see Sierra cry; it just makes me want to cry, "Sierra?" I said.

Sierra sniffed, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry." I say as I hand out my hand to her. Sierra stared at me, not knowing what to do, "C'mon." I said.

Sierra grabbed my hand and I lifted her up. We then had a forgivness hug, "I'm so sorry." I teared up.

Sierra patted my back, "Me too, Izzy, me too." We let go of our hug, "Friends?" Sierra asked.

I nodded, "Best friends."

Sierra smiled at me and I smiled back. We turned to the rest of our friends and they all had awkward expressions on their faces, "What was that about?" Duncan asked.

"OMG! Where's Donald!?" Sierra screamed out, igonoring Duncan's question.

"We must search for him!" I shouted out.

"We'll find him later, you guys, we have to get on the ride." Gwen says.

"Gwen's right, let's go." Cody said as he followed Gwen and the other's to the ride. Sierra and I followed them too. Lucky for us, we all got fast pass tickets. Meaning that we get to get into the fast-pass line and not have to wait that long. We passed all the losers who had to stay in line and wait while we walked right past them. We stopped once we got into our litte mini-group with a couple other people. The six of us (Me, Sierra, Noah, Cody, Duncan, and Gwen) went and stayed in a little line numbered "one". Yes! Izzy's number one! While waiting, I could not help but stare at Noah. Just looking at him makes my mouth water.

Just then, Gwen elbowed me. I turned around quickly and Gwen said to me, "Staring at Noah, I see?"

I smiled, "Yeah, isn't he hot!?"

Gwen laughed, "Yeah he is."

Duncan gasped in shock, "But...that was sarcasm, right?"

"Obviously," Gwen laughed, "You're the one I think is hot, Dunk." Gwen puts her hand on Duncan's chest and then they began kissing. Aw, that's so cute! I wish I could fully make out with somebody in public like that. Especially with the way they kiss. Oh boy, that's totally R-rated kissing! I wonder how Noah kisses people. Has he even kissed anybody before? Well, he kissed Cody's ear, but that doesn't really count. I would love to be his first kiss! But I better ask first to find out if he did ever kiss somebody before.

"Hey Noah, nice body, I mean belt! Haha, anyways, can I ask you a quickie-question?" I ask him.

Noah smiles, "Sure, what is it?" Sometimes I feel like I'm the only human being on this Earth that doesn't piss Noah off.

"Okay, um, have you ever kissed anybody before?" I asked with a grin.

Noah blushed and his eyes immediatly left my eyes, "Uh, well, no. Why?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering."

Suddenly, the lights dimmed down and on the miniture TV, a man came on, who sounded exactly like Kronk from The Emperor's New Grove. I swear, I think they were the same person. He told us about safty and you have to wear a seat belt and a bunch of other rules. Once we entered inside, Duncan shouted out, "Dibbs up front!" That got me, Sierra, Noah, Cody, and especially Gwen all excited and we all raced to get a seat up front. Luckily, every single on of us got a seat up front. But we all had to put on our dumb seat belts and tug on those random yellow things attached onto the seat belt. But once the man left to check our seat belts, I took mine off.

"What are you doing!?" Cody screams out.

"I don't like seat belts. Well, I do. But not on this ride's case." I explain.

"Izzy, put it back on so that you'll be safe!" Noah told me.

I sigh and put back on my seat belt. I also have to put my Jack Skellington toy under my chair to keep from falling off the ride, "Thanks for caring about me, Noah." I said in my most sexiest voice possible.

Noah shivered and said, "Welcome."

I smiled and then we began to lift up into the air where the first screen appeared which was the clouds, of course. Then we went to plenty of other scenes: the forrest, the air-force of some sort, a garden, Golden Gate Bridge, and the ocean. Once we got to the ocean-at-night scene, I whispered in Noah's ear, "Isn't this beautiful?"

Noah whispered back in my ear, "You're beautiful..." But then he realized what he just said and flipped out about it, "I mean! Yeah, it is beautiful."

I smiled so wide and giggled. The scene then switched to a night scene with all of California in the background. I looked over at Noah, who I could tell was about to pee his pants of embarrasement or something just because of what he said to me, and I could not help but just stare at him after that. Noah really called me beautiful; I wasn't dreaming. He finally looked over at me right when the last scene popped up, which was a night view of Disneyland. I smiled at him and he smiled back. It was a pretty awkward silence, but not for long when he grabbed me and handed me a huge kiss on the lips. I did NOT let him stop; I even kissed back. His lips tasted like cherry. Sweet, delicious cherry with a pint of strawberry. But I guess we were kissing for too long because Sierra tapped my shoulder, "Like, Izzy, we're leaving now lol!"

"Oh." I dumbly said. Sierra and Cody giggled a whole lot and then went off to tell Duncan and Gwen about me and Noah, I'm sure. I took my seat belt off and hopped off of the ride and headed out the exit with Noah right beside me. I suddenly felt a sudden tingly-ness on my lips and touched them to make sure I wasn't just feeling things. Although, next thing I know, I feel a warmness on my left hand and turned to my left and found out that it was actually Noah just holding my hand. He smiled at me and I blushed, smiling back. As we walked out of the building, I didn't dare think of letting go.

**A/N: Aw, isn't that awesome! Izzy and Noah had their first kiss! How romantic! ;) Well, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Up next is Noah's P.O.V. So more Nizzy! Yay!**


	17. Chapter 17: Leaving California Adventure

**A/N: Yay! A new chapter! Wow, I feel like I haven't updated in a while. Yeah, okay, so this chapter's pretty long and I do hope it keeps you readers entertained. :)**

**-Play for Keeps: I know right! I wanted to write that for so long and now I finally did! And I probably should search that up if Kronk's voice actor is the same as that announcer in Soarin' Over California lol. That useless fight dialouge with Izzy and Sierra were actually lines from the movie's Pocahontas and The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Useless information you didn't need to know, but now you know them! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 17: Leaving California Adventure

~Noah's P.O.V.~

Wow, um, so I'm feeling really nervous right now. I'm actually holding Izzy's hand! I even kissed her! I was also the one that pulled her in! I can't believe I had the courage to do that! I'm so proud of myself!

While we were walking towards the exit of California Adventure, Cody shouted out, "Look guys! Donald Duck is still here!"

I groaned and Izzy squealed, "Yay! We can still take our group picture!"

"Let's go!" Sierra screamed out.

"Alright, I guess we can take a picture with...that." Duncan said.

Gwen smiled, "Oh great! Now let's hurry before there's a line."

I sighed, "Do we have to?"

"If we want memories together, then yeah." Gwen says as we all run over to Donald Duck, who's just standing there by the exit. Izzy and I walk over there, not holding hands anymore, until I suddenly feel both of my hands being held by hers.

"Omgravy, Noah! I just forgot that I left my toy inside the ride!" Izzy gasped.

"Which one?" I ask even though I already know it was Soarin' Over California she left her stuffed toy on.

"Soarin' Over California!" Izzy gasps again, "How are we going to get it now?"

My brain started working, "Well, we could possibly just go ask the worker up front if we could get inside to retrieve our toy. I mean your toy. Then, we could possibly..." That's all I could say right before Izzy dragged me off to the exit sign of Soarin' Over California ride and we entered inside there. I'm very surprised that there was no security guards that have found us sneaking in. We looked down the empty hall and found that there was a group just entering the ride. Izzy and I raced inside there very quickly and disguised ourselves in the group.

Once we got inside, Izzy spotted where we sat and immediatly went over there, "Noah! I found it!" She reached down and snatched the toy in her hands and quickly hugged it, "Oh, Jack, I thought I would never you again." After a dramatic pause, Izzy said, "Alright, we can go."

"Great, let's." I say as we are about to exit the ride. But it was too late, we couldn't get out. The doors have already closed up. So now we had to ride the ride...again. Izzy was pretty happy about that and actually, so was I. That was a ride that I actually wanted to go on again. But unlike the last time we rode this how Izzy and I started making out in front of everybody, I just stared at the picture and waited till it was all over. Once it was, Izzy and I jumped off our seats and started heading out.

"Ah, wasn't that awesome, Noah!? It's just as great the second time." Izzy said with a happy sigh.

I nodded, "Yeah..."

Izzy turned to me, "You're acting...kind of strange."

I shivered, "I know. It's just that...no, nevermind, I don't know."

Izzy then kissed my cheek, which made me blush bright red, "But I still like you."

"That's great, because...I like you too." I said.

Izzy rolled her eyes playfully, "I figured you did when you said I was beautiful and then made out in public."

I could feel my cheeks blush even harder and my palms getting sweatier and sweatier by the second. Finally, we arrived outside the building and standing right there in front of us was Duncan, Gwen, Cody, and Sierra.

"Where the hell were you two!? We've been looking for you around the entire f***ing park!" Duncan scolds at us.

"I...lost my toy." Izzy says as she holds up the Jack Skellington toy.

Duncan looks like he's about to strangle Izzy, but then Gwen comes and wraps her arms around Duncan's left arm. Then she whispers in his ear something that I could obviously hear, "Save your energy and anger till we get back to our room, kay Dunk?" She then kisses his ear and then moves out, which makes Duncan calm down. Thank God!

"Alright then," Duncan purred, "But you two!" He points to Izzy and I in his regular demanding voice, "You two are off the hook...for now."

The two of us sigh, "That was a close one." I say.

Izzy nods, "Yeah." Then she looks over at me, "Hey, thanks for going back to get this." She says.

"Why wouldn't I? I know it was special to you and I just couldn't let it get away." I say as we leave the theme park. We didn't get a chance to see Donald again, so we just left without taking a picture with him.

"That is so nice!" Izzy says, squeezing me to death. I just smile and hug her back. Once we let go, Izzy stares at me for a while and then she says, "Hey, um, can I ask you something?"

I shutter. I'm pretty sure I know what she's going to say, "Sure."

Izzy twittles with her toy and begins to wander around the park with her eyes, "I...I..."

"Hey, you guys want to take a picture here? California Adventure will be in the background." Gwen shouts out at all six of us.

"Cool." Cody nods and goes over and stands by Gwen, who's posing.

"Wait! Who's going to, like, take our picture?" Sierra asks.

"I could take your picture." Says an incoming worker walking by.

"Really? You really would!? Oh, that is so kind of you. Thanks a bunch!" Sierra says as she runs over and poses by Cody. Duncan poses by Gwen; Izzy and I go over to where Sierra is posing and stand by them. Well, Izzy poses.

"Do you know how to use that camera?" Duncan asks.

"Yes, sir. Actually, I have this same exact one." The worker states.

"Oh, that's nice then." Duncan says with a satisfying smile.

"Alright, everybody ready?" The worker asks.

"Ready!" All six of us say.

The worker then takes two pictures of us and shows us them, "Here you go. Do you like them?"

"That's awesome! Thanks!" Gwen greets the worker. He just shrugs and then trails off. I looked over at the picture and saw all of us posing: Duncan put his arm around Gwen and smiled, without showing his teeth, Gwen was smiling with her teeth showing, Cody was holding up his two fingers and making the "peace" thing, Sierra was clapping and lifting her leg up, Izzy was posing as a stripper and I was just smiling like a normal person.

"Oh, you need to send me that pic, Gwen." Cody says to Gwen. It was her camera that we took the picture on anyway.

"Oh, I'd totally do that. Do I have your number?" Gwen asks Cody.

"I think so. I have yours." Cody states.

"Here let me check." Gwen takes out her phone and looks at her contacts, "Oh, yeah I do. I have all of your numbers, you guys. I'll send the picture to all of you once we get to our hotels, kay?"

Evebody nods and we continue to head toward the Mickey and Friends tram where we're supposed to be heading home in. Now, our cab that brought us here isn't supposed to take us to our hotel. It was just supposed to take us to Disneyland. So now we have no ride. Well, once we got onto the tram, I looked over at Gwen who was looking at our Tower of Terror picture and laughing with Duncan about it while Izzy was squeezing her toy. I couldn't help but remind her about what she was going to ask earlier, "Hey, Izzy, you still wanted to tell me something?"

Izzy strangely blushes, "Yeah, um, I've decided that I'll tell you once we get back to our hotel." Izzy tells me.

I nod, "Okay." I don't want to rush her anyway.

We finally reach the exit and we all hop off and head towards the escalators, "Did you get here by a cab?" I ask Gwen and Duncan.

"Uh, yeah. What about you?" Gwen asks back.

"Yep." I say.

"So, how are we all getting home?" Duncan questions everybody. It's silent at first...until Cody speaks up.

"I know!" Cody shouts out, "We can all just wait for the bus to get here. Look! There's a waiting bench over there. We'll just sit down and wait until the bus gets here. It's genius!"

Everybody stares at him in silence while Cody grins at us. Duncan finally speaks up, "Eh, I guess we could do that." We all go over to the bench and decide to sit there and wait for the bus to come, "This is okay," Duncan continues, "I mean, how long will the bus take to get here?"

~Forty-Five Minutes Later~

"Hey, there's the bus!" Sierra announces.

"Wow, it took the bus forty-five minutes to get here? It's already Ten!" Duncan scolds at himself while checking his watch that popped out of nowhere. The bus comes over and we all stand up and head towards it. But once we get in, the bus driver orders us each to pay. So we all put in a dollar inside this box and go over to sit down in a chair. There's only six other people on the bus. We'll be fine.

"Where ya headin' at?" The bus driver asks.

"Holiday Inn." Gwen tells the bus driver, "What about you four?" Gwen looks over at Sierra.

"Same...place." Sierra says slowly.

"Do you guys seriously have the same hotel as us?" Duncan asks with a frown.

"I guess we do." Cody grits his teeth. We all hop into some seats and then the bus trails off to Holiday Inn: the place where we're all headed to, apparently.

**A/N: Alright, so they finally left California Adventure. Now they're going to go back to their rooms, get some rest, and then start a new day in California...at the beach! Awesome, right!? Oh! And remember to review! Don't forget!**


	18. Chapter 18: Hotel MADNESS

**A/N: Uh oh. Two reviewers last chapter? Hope I'm not losing some of my readers again. Well, this chapter was extreamly fun to make! I'm sure you guys will like it. XD Not only does this chapter have some GwenxDuncan in it, but there's a new friendship forming! Yay for new friendships! :D**

**-IcyJade2007: Yep, the beach is prbably going to be either next chapter or the chapter after that one. You actually love my story like alot!? Wow, that makes me feel so happy. Thanks! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 18: Hotel MADNESS!

~Gwen's P.O.V.~

Yeah, so Cody and the others will be at our same hotel? Interesting… So they went to the exact same hotel to go to the exact same place as us. Why do I feel like they are also going to our same beach that Duncan and I are going to? They most likely are. Well, now, I guess I just have to wait and find out, don't I?

Alright, so the bus was pretty okay; no jacking seats and pushing people off this time. I sat by Duncan (obviously!) and Sierra on the bus. It may sound strange that I'm sitting with Sierra, but I just did. She said that Cody wanted to sit by Noah and Izzy to talk to them about "something secretive".

"Yeah, okay, so you know Cody, right?"

"Obivously." Duncan says rolling his eyes.

"Okay, so, Cody's, well my future boyfriend hehe, just sitting by Izzy and Noah because he, like, wants to ask me out! How OMG exciting is that!?" Sierra squealed.

"Very OMG exciting." Duncan sarcastically says.

"I'm very happy for you," I say to Sierra, "But I have one question for you."

Sierra looked interested, "Sure, what is it?"

I let out a deep breath, "Why are you…you know, being so nice to me? I thought you hated me."

"Well, I did, but now I kind of like you. I thought you had a crush on Cody. But now I know that you only like Duncan and that's all and Cody is starting to kind of lose his crush on you. You're also a…really nice person." Sierra said with a smile.

I looked surprised at her. Did she actually mean that? I took a quick glance over at Duncan who was staring in awe at Sierra. I turned back to Sierra and responded, "Wow, are you being serious? Do you really mean that?"

Sierra shrugged, "Well, yeah. Before, I just thought you were just another slut trying to get laid by as much men as possible. Now, I realize that you're not like that." She then whispered under her breath that Duncan's ex, Courtney, was one. I giggled as Sierra continued, "You're actually a little bit more normal than most people I know." Every new word that came out of Sierra's mouth made me a little emotional. No friend has ever told me that before.

"Wow, Sierra, you are so awesome. Thanks." I say with a bright smile.

Sierra smiled back, "And I was kind of wondering if we could just erase everything that happened in World Tour and just start a new beginning. As…friends?"

"Aw, Sierra, I'd…"

Before I could finish, Izzy announced, "We have arrived! Mwhahahaha!" The bus stopped and Duncan helped me up (even though I was capable of getting up myself) by wrapping his arms around my waist. I felt tingles down my spine as we were all walking off the bus.

Duncan whispered in my ear, "Do you remember what you said when we were by that one ride?"

"Which ride?" I asked, even though I already knew which one. I do remember what I said when Duncan was about to kill Izzy and I just told him to "save his anger till we get back to our apartment". But I just didn't want to start any fighting, so I obviously knew if I said that, he'd calm down. I didn't actually mean it! I never really…you know, DID that kind of stuff with Duncan.

"The last one." Duncan whispered again with a laugh attached. Oh no, not his laugh! His laugh always makes me in a happy mood! I looked over at Sierra who looked sad at Duncan and I and just turned around and walked away. I felt bad that I never responded to Sierra .

"Ah, Dunk, you know I didn't really mean it, right?" I tried to sound casual as possible.

Duncan raised his eyebrow at me, "You didn't?"

I chill went down my spine. I didn't want to just say no, "Well, uh, I don't want to say no but I just…kind of…um…I just…" Duncan then planted a big kiss on my lips to obviously make me stop talking. We could've continued, but we had to stop because the bus driver shoved us out of the bus and we literally fell onto the concrete of the floor as the bus drove away and Duncan and I slowly got up.

"Sorry 'bout that." Duncan apologized for…what now?

"For what?" I asked.

"For just randomly kissing you like that. I just needed an answer, so I made one." Duncan says. We continue to walk towards the hotel entrance as Duncan and I keep discussing flirtatious things back-to-back until finally, I said, "Okay, fine, I guess we could try it maybe."

"Try what maybe?" Came an incoming Cody along with Sierra, Noah, and Izzy. Sierra looked sad while Cody was just standing there, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, nothing, Cody. Just talking about…using the bathtub as a…dishwasher. Yeah." I smiled.

"Yes, that's exactly it!" Duncan continued off from me, "Alright, well, night!" Duncan dragged me off to the elevators and once we entered in and the door closed to take us up to our room, Duncan immediately started to hit it on with me, but I stopped him, "Wait, not in here."

"You're right, people could pop up in here any minute." He stated. Once he said that, the elevator door opened and we walked over to our room, opened it up, and closed shut our door behind us. I was about to turn on the lights, but Duncan stopped me from doing so and instead, he went on to start kissing me. I felt uneasy about having it for the first time IN A FREAKING HOTEL ROOM! But I soon found myself underneath Duncan on top of one of the beds and I just went with it like it was nothing.

But suddenly, I heard the strangest thing ever. So, Duncan was insisting me to take off my skirt when suddenly, I heard a big beeping sound and a voice saying, "Oh no!" Duncan heard it too and yelled out, "Hey! Who's in here!?"

"Oh, marshmallows, now look what you did!"

"It's all your fault. You made yourself look too obvious."

"OMG! Stop fighting you two! They'll here us!"

"Uh, yeah. Too late for that; look behind you."

Duncan and I gasped and gripped onto each other as four shadows were emerging from the moonlight. Duncan looked like he was getting ready to punch whoever was there while the shadows kept coming toward us…then I saw Izzy. And Cody. And Sierra. And Noah.

"What the hell are you guys doing in here!? Can't you see we're busy!?" Duncan says which makes me blush even harder than I already had been because now our four friends are staring at me with my skirt pulled slightly down, my shirt on the floor, and my boots were off (not to mention my braw was off too...) Also, Duncan had his choke collar and shoes off (and his shirt was off as well). Yeah, you can say that this is my most embarassing moment yet…

"We're having a prank wars! We just videotaped you and Duncan about to GET IT ON! " Izzy proudly announced as Sierra giggled with Izzy. But Izzy sounded so aggressive while announcing that.

"Sierra, I thought we were friends!" I whispered-shouted out, "Friends don't videotape their friends doing that kind of stuff with their boyfriends. Now leave!"

Sierra gasped, "We're friends!? Yay!" Sierra inappropriately went over and hugged Duncan and I and then gasped again, "Oh! Duncan, I didn't know you had that strong muscles! How much can you bench press?" Duncan gave her a death stare in return as Sierra caught on and said, "Alright, you guys, they're right. We should leave them alone so they could have some "private" time. Lol, get it!?" She nudged her shoulder at Noah who had a confused face.

"What does that…oh, Sierra, that is so wrong." Noah shook his head.

"Oh, c'mon, Noah. You know you like that kind of stuff; you just don't want to admit it yet." Izzy giggled.

Noah frowned. He obviously didn't want to look stupid. So he said, "Well, I like it a little..."

"Lies!" Cody screams out, "He watches it on his iPod all the time! I looked at his search list and found a ton of porn sites!" Cody, Sierra, and Izzy laugh like CRAZY as Noah glares furiously at them, even gritting his teeth.

"You sneaky douchebag!" Noah yells at him while the three still laugh maniacally. I have never heard Noah say anything like that in my entire life! Wow! Noah grabbed one of our pillows THAT WE USED and hid his face in it while groaning. At that moment, Duncan then started a new conversation:

"Guys," Duncan said in a cold tone, "I'm giving you to the count of ten to…count of three to get out of this room and if you don't? Oh, you do not want to see what happens next. Are you ready, kids?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Izzy solutes.

"I can't hear you!" Cody says, copying the SpongeBob SquarePants theme song.

"AYE, AYE, CAPTAIN!" Izzy practically screams out.

"Sssh, Izzy, we'll get kicked out." Sierra warns her.

"Aren't we already?" Cody asked. But it was too late for Sierra to answer because Duncan was already counting down...

"One…" Duncan starts the countdown which sets off a time-bomb in which Izzy, Noah, Cody, and Sierra all scramble to get out of the room and they all eventually get out once Duncan finally gets to three.

"Oh my God, that was a nightmare." I sighed.

"Yeah, maybe we should just go to bed." Duncan nodded.

I nodded back as Duncan got off top of me and rested right beside me. I pulled the covers up and whispered, "Night, Dunk."

He whispered back, "Night, babe." Thing is, we didn't put our clothes back on...

**A/N: Well, that was disturbing lol. Will Sierra and Gwen finally resolve their conflict and become friends? Will Duncan and Gwen ever get to finish what they started? Is it true about what Cody said about Noah and his iPod? Well, to get the answers, you must wait until the next chapter comes! Remember to review my readers that I still have!**


	19. Chapter 19: Relationship Talk

**A/N: Uh oh, more useless chapters. :/ This one just has some CodyxSierra and IzzyxNoah in it. That's kind of it. Yeah, so hears a shout out.**

**-TotalDramaActionLarasWay: Haha, I was reading your review during school (yes, I was on Fanfiction at school) and when I read about that bookmark thing, I immediatly broke out laughing and in order for me to calm down, my friend had to slap me in the face. Luckily, I wasn't caught on the website. Mwhahahaha! Thanks for making me have a good laugh and the beach will probably not be next chapter. Sorry. But I'm trying my hardest to keep it going. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 19: Relationship Talk

~Izzy's P.O.V.~

Hahahahahaha, okay, that was so much fun! Stalking people is like one of my favorite hobbies! I'm an expert when it comes to anything related to spying or stalking. Yeah. Okay, so as we were running down the hallways to get to the elevator to get to our room, Sierra randomly fell down onto the floor and begun laughing like crazy which led to some people shouting "SHUT UP!"

"Ssh, Sierra, people will kick us out." Cody tells her trying not to laugh.

"I…I…CAN'T! Oh, lololololol!" Sierra screams and then laughs even harder.

"What's so funny anyway?" I ask her. Sierra glances over to Noah as I turn to what or who she's looking at and nod, "Oh, I see. Yeah, that was pretty hilarious. But it wasn't really right to let out that secret, Cody, even if you were just joking. People have their secrets and that was just very wrong of what you said."

"Oh, c'mon, it's even not that bad of a secret. Doesn't everybody have dirty secrets? Honestly, do you two have any? I have some!" Cody admits.

Sierra blushes and raises her hand, "I have a confession to make, Cody."

Cody looks over at her, "Yes?"

"I have a dirty secret." Sierra says in shame. I raise my eyebrows at her as she begins to sweat.

"Can you tell?" Cody asks.

"Possibly." Sierra shrugs.

"Do go on." I say.

"Well, Cody, I must admit this because it's very wrong and it's time now that you know, but every once and a while I steal your dirty boxers every night and smell them to get your scent. I even taste them…Then I kidnap all your clothes and rub them all over me until I smell exactly like you. In the process, I pretend that you're hands are sliding all over me and that I'm enjoying it. After I'm done, I put them back, smell you, then smell me, and I smile because now we both smell the same!" Sierra ends her confession with a giggle which leads to shocked faces from both Cody and I.

"Oh. My. God." I say as Cody is trying to say something.

"Uh, that's a good…confession, Sierra. Izzy, do you have one?" Cody finally speaks up.

"Do you think I'm weird now!?" Sierra bursts out, "Because I swear I don't do that stuff anymore. That was just in the past."

"Well," Cody begins as we enter the elevator to go to our floor, "That is very creepy of what you did. Even to the point when you said you taste my boxers. But I still don't think you're weird. You're still a very amazing person."

Sierra blushes, "Oh, stop…wait! Do you remember when you said that you needed to tell me something once we get back to our room?"

"Oh, I remember that." Cody says.

"Can you tell me it?" Sierra anxiously asks.

"Oh, Sierra, I'd really love to, but I really don't think it's the right time yet." Cody states.

Sierra sighs, "Oh, okay. Well, tell me when you have a chance." The elevator stops at our floor and we exit out to continue our dangerous quest to get to our room that's a couple yards away. While I'm walking, I look over at Sierra who's looking down and becoming more and more depressed.

"You okay?" I asked her.

"No, I'm not," Sierra admits, "Why am I such a loser weirdo!? Why can't I be normal like you and like everybody else? Why do I even live if nobody likes me?" Tears fall down from Sierra's cheeks as she covers her face up with her hands.

"Sierra, don't talk like that. You're not weird at all." I try to comfort her.

"Yes I am!" Sierra sobs out loud, but not too loud for Cody to hear, "Cody doesn't like me because I'm just too obsessed with him but I'm not! I've never had a boyfriend before in my life and I probably never will. Nobody likes me! Not even my friends or family do! They even told me and they were serious! Why do I even live, Izzy!?"

"Sierra, I'm not like your other horrible friends, I really do care about you. Please don't kill yourself! I would never want to lose my best friend." I say as my throat suddenly hurts.

Sierra sniffs, "You really think of me as your best friend?"

"More than that, I think of you as my sister even!" I tell her.

Sierra smiles, "Thanks, Izzy. I knew I can count on you to make me feel happy. But do you think Cody likes me? Most likely not, right?"

"Sierra, he does. I asked him even and he said yes he does. I'm not lying. Best friends don't lie to each other." I say. All four of us (Cody, Sierra, Noah, and I) enter our room and plop down on the beds.

Once I sit down, Sierra sits down beside me and says, "So Cody really does like me?"

"Yes Sierra, more than anything in his world." I say, really telling the truth. Sierra smiles hugely and laughs even.

"OMG, I'm so happy! Well, I'm going to get ready for bed. Night!" Sierra cheers as she skips to the bathroom and sings.

I glance over at Noah on my bed and see him just staring outside the window of our view of California. I get off my bed and go up to him, "Hey, Noah."

"What do you want?" Noah, surprisingly, rudely asks to me. It breaks my heart that Noah's being mean to me. But I know it's just because of earlier. It's not even that big of a deal!

"Noah, I'm really sorry about what we said earlier. I know Cody didn't mean it." I slowly tell him. I rest my hand on his shoulder and he just shrugs it off and lies down across the bed. I lay down beside him and at that moment we just face each other and I smile one of my creepy smiles at him and he laughs softly. I make hundreds of different faces and that makes Noah laugh, "Yay! I made you happy!" I scream out, "Cody! I made Noah happy!"

Cody rushes over to our scene and cheers, "Awesome! Oh and Noah? Sorry about earlier, I was just having so much fun that I just accidently admitted that. Hope it doesn't change anything in our friendship, does it?"

Noah smiles at him and says, "Actually, no. Not at all. I get it and it was just nothing anyway."

Cody smiles back and gives Noah a bro-hug. Aw, some bromance! "Cool, dude, well, I'm going to brush my teeth, night you two!"

As soon as Cody reaches the doorknob, Sierra comes out and bumps into Cody making her giggle, "Oh my! Sorry, Codykins. Night!"

"Night, Sierra." He says, romantically, to her. Sierra goes over to her bed and lays down in it as she turns to us one last time before going to bed and says, "Night."

Noah and I say "Night." back to her and Sierra immediately falls to sleep. Here's what I don't get, if Cody is always speaking romantically to Sierra, then why doesn't he just ask her out already. 'Waiting for the right time' thing my ass! Cody, bro, just freaking ask her out already and kiss her!

Speaking of Cody, Cody then comes into Sierra's bed and they fall asleep leaving Noah and I going to sleep together. Noah falls asleep immediately too, but I don't. I stay up for a little while and stare at Noah and the beautiful scenery of the moonlight shining onto his glorious body. His face sparkles too and shines even as it faces towards my face. It makes him look a thousand times hotter than he already is.

I just wish we were more than friends…a relationship. You know, boyfriend and girlfriend. Heck, I just want him right now! C'mon, we made out on a Disneyland ride and then we held hand multiple times, why aren't we a couple yet? That was all today even! Well, for a guy like Noah, I bet he'll be waiting a while to announce the news. Same with Cody with Sierra. Just wait. But it's so hard to wait!

Randomly of me, I lean over to Noah's face and feel and hear him breathing onto my face. I look at his delicate face and find myself grinning widely. He looks so cute when sleeping. I wonder when we'll be together. It's obvious we will be one, I mean, come on, look what we already did! But I shouldn't rush it, I'll let Noah take his time. But when he lets it out on me, I will be more happier then ever to ask him out. I grin even wider at my thoughts and fall fast asleep leaving myself satisfied.

**A/N: Okay, like I said before, next chapter will probably not be the beach and it will be at the hotel's breakfast place. Although, I could maybe have the characters all ready for the beach and all they need to do is just eat breakfast and then they're off. Yeah, I think I can do that. Alright, well, hope you enjoyed this chapter. REVIEW! :O**


	20. Chapter 20: Breakfast and BFF's

**A/N: Lot of random stuff in this ****chapter lol. I know you guys will like this chapter. It has a big question that everybody is asking!**

**-PandaNinjaRobot: It is? That makes me feel happy. I usually suck at writing those wuzzy-fuzzy stories, but I guess I'm doing fine. I won't stop! I'm falling in love with my own story! XD I really don't want to stop. Thanks for reviewing! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 20: Breakfast and BFF's

~Noah's P.O.V.~

Ah, I love mornings! Especially the early mornings like at 6:00 am! That's the time I always wake up at and I always feel the same way: alive and ready to start another beautiful day. But today, I slept in and woke up at 10:00am! Oh no! I slept in too late! But nobody else was awake. Izzy wasn't, Cody wasn't, and Sierra wasn't. What's wrong with them!? Don't they wake up at this hour by now!? I rolled my eyes at their sleeping faces, but I didn't at Izzy's.

She looked so cute and adorable when sleeping. She's like a little miniature angel sleeping beside me. I wish she was MY angel, but I'm just too scared to admit that yet. You know what? I'm tired of being scared about this! I'm going to confess my true feelings to Izzy right now! Like, this second! I shoved Izzy's shoulder and I could hear her moan, "Izzy?" I whispered, "Izzy?" She moaned again until I finally got her to open her eyes.

"What?" She softly asked because she was still a little bit sleepy.

"We need to talk." I whispered to her.

"About what? My secret shirtless boys website? I know it's wrong, but I swear I'll delete it if you want." Izzy tells me.

"Shirtless boys website? No, not that." I say to her with a confused look on my face.

Izzy cools down and sighs in relief, "Oh good!"

I continued on, "Okay, so anyways, I need to talk about us and our…relationship."

Izzy gasped, "We're…we're really in a relationship?"

I began to get nervous, "Well, I mean, uh…" I began to feel all awkward and got shaky all of a sudden, "I mean…do you want to be in one? Cause, Izzy, I'd really like to be in one."

Izzy began to grin so wide, it was beginning to look creepy, "Holy crap! Are you freaking serious!? Yes! Yes! YES!" She then started squealing which woke up Sierra and Cody.

"Morning, roomies! What's the fuss about?" Sierra questioned at an upside-down Izzy who was grinning from ear-to-ear with excitement.

"Noah and I are officially boyfriend and girlfriend now!" Izzy shouted out loud to them.

Cody got out of his bed immediately, "What!? Noah, you know we've got to celebrate! I know! Let's all go eat breakfast downstairs. Want to?"

I thought it was a good idea and Izzy thought it was too because she started to squeal along with Sierra, who clapped her hands along with it, "OMG! We should!" Sierra agreed with Cody.

"Let's go right now!" Izzy grabbed me and Sierra's hands and we all headed downstairs. Sierra grabbed Cody's hand so we would all go downstairs like this...

"Wait, shouldn't we all take showers first?" I asked just right before Izzy led us to the door.

Izzy sighed, annoyed by that question, "Fine! We'll take group showers! Noah, you'll go with me and Sierra?" Sierra looked at Izzy, "You'll be with Cody."

Sierra purred at Cody, "Oooo, KK!"

"Wow. Now don't get offended, I still love you like a lot, but you do know that that was very wrong of what you just said, right?" I reminded my new girlfriend, Izzy.

Izzy sighed again, "Fine! Then we'll do same genders! I go with Sierra and we'll have you and Cody go together! Are we clear now?"

Sierra, Cody, and I stared at Izzy in shock, "Uh, that's even more wrong." Cody said.

"We could just try it?" Izzy said.

We all exchanged some faces and sighed. We were kind of in a hurry for nothing. The three of us looked back at Izzy and said all together, "No."

Izzy frowned, "Fine. Let's all take 'separate' showers." And so we did. Afterwards, we all dried off, put on our new clothes for the day, and headed downstairs. Once we got down there, we were surprised to see that the breakfast buffet was still open. We were also suprised to see Duncan and Gwen there.

Sierra was the first to notice them, "*gasp* OMG! It's my new BFF'S! Hey Gwen! Hey Duncan!" She went over there and hugged them and they answered with an unsatisfying 'hello', "What's new with my bestie's today!?"

"Sierra," Gwen began, "When I said I wanted to be friends with you, I didn't mean a 'bestie'. I meant like a really close friend that's…oh, shoot, that's not going anywhere. Nevermind. I guess we are besties! Yay! Right, Dunk?"

Duncan sipped up some coffee, "Hm?"

"That you, me, and Sierra are all best friends?" Gwen told him.

"Yeah, Sierra, we are all best friends. Say, you guys want to hang out sometime, best friends?" Duncan says sarcastically. But I don't think that is something that Duncan will ever say to us. The only person who was not surprised by his sentence was…nope, everybody was surprised.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yeah, bro, let's all hang out at…wherever you want to hang out at, I guess." Duncan states, once again, sarcasm.

"Oh! Let's all go to the beach like you two were going to go to! What do you say? Want to?" Cody insists.

Duncan and Gwen looked at each other and then back to us, "Well, Gwen and I were just supposed to go there together…alone." Duncan says.

"Oh please! We won't bother you at all!" Cody assures us.

"Yeah, we won't even talk to you! Please!?" Izzy asks.

Gwen sighs, "Well, you guys don't have to completely ignore us…"

Duncan elbowed Gwen, "Gwen, I thought you didn't want them to be with us." He whispered into her ear. I could barely hear it, but with some of my extra intense hearing ability's, I could hear that.

"We already had some romantic time last night. Don't you remember what we did after they left?" Gwen tried to remind Duncan of something, "Now, thanks to you, I'm not a virgin anymore. That's a good thing, by the way. But that was a HUGE activity that we did. I think we should bring them along."

Duncan still looked unsatisfied, "C'mon. Please?" Gwen tried to move Duncan over to her way.

He then finally caught onto it, "Alright, they can come." Duncan finally says.

Gwen stands up and hugs Duncan, "Thanks, and you thought we were spending all day with them? No. We'll hang out with them, but I promise I'll make some arrangements for us." Gwen taps Duncan's nose and then heads off to the food court to get some more food. Sierra and Cody follow, as do Izzy and I. Leaving Duncan all alone at the table. But Izzy wanted to 'show everybody that we were a couple' and held my hand.

I was happy that I let out all my feelings on her and as a reward, I got Izzy. My first girlfriend ever! "Hey, Noah? What's this?" Izzy points to a huge basket full of croutons and I have to make a face at that. Why are there croutons here at the breakfast table?

"Oh, those are croutons." I tell her.

"Mm, they look good," Izzy took one and then pointed it towards me, "Want it?"

"That's okay, Izzy. I'll just take a cinnamon roll, uh…maybe some juice and some…" Before I could finish, Izzy shoved the crouton into my mouth and gave me a troll face as her face expression. I managed to swallow it all and I was very surprised on how good it actually was, "Wow, this is really good!" I tell Izzy.

"It is?" Izzy says right before cobbling up a crouton, "It is!" Izzy screams out with food still in her mouth. Some food falls down from her mouth and onto the floor and Izzy says, "Ew, oh, crumbs, haha! You guys get back here!" Izzy went down on the carpet and picked up every crumb from her crouton and put them in her braw, along with some other food objects.

A little girl looked very scared at Izzy and Izzy spotted her, "What are you looking at, kid? It is normal stuff; sticking food in your braw. You should try it sometimes. Keeps things safer." Izzy only brought back to our table some cereal without milk and some orange juice. I brought back a cinnamon roll, a waffle, and some orange juice.

Right then, we heard screaming and squealing coming from our table. I was assuming it was Sierra, but then I saw that it was a blonde teenage girl with long hair and wearing a pink shirt and reddish pants. She also had green eyes, "Wow, you are so hot!" the blonde said to Duncan, who was still sitting there alone, "You have a girlfriend?" the blonde says.

Duncan responded to the blonde by saying, "Actually, uh, yeah. I do. So would you like to…"

"…you do!? Who is she!? I want to talk to her." The blonde exclaimed.

"Right here." Came an incoming Gwen.

The blonde turned around and gasped, "Ew, you can't be serious, are you? She's hideous!"

Duncan glared at the blonde and stood up for Gwen, "You're not exactly the prettiest girl that I've seen either."

"Just who do you think you are? You just go bashing on everybody like that everyday?" Gwen asks the girl.

"I'm Dakota Milton, thank you, and no I don't! I was just wondering if he wanted to go out sometime. But I see he has…ew, you!" Duncan and Gwen both glared at the girl, Dakota, as she scoffed off, "Bye, losers." Dakota went away and then Duncan and Gwen began talking about her. Luckily, there was no fighting involved.

"Wow, that was some drama! Wasn't it, Noah?" Izzy said to me as we sat down at the table across from Duncan and Gwen.

"Yeah it was." I said.

"Do you think we'll ever have fights?" Izzy innocently asked.

"I hope not!" I yelped, "I wouldn't want to lose you if we fight and break up."

Izzy smiled, "Aw!" She then kissed my cheek, "You're such an awesome BF!" I blushed when Izzy called me her boyfriend. I think I'll get used to this.

**A/N: Did you guys like my Dakota cameo? I did! It was supposed to be Courtney, but I didn't want to add too much drama, so I just did Dakota. So don't forget to review and I'll be updating pretty soon! Maybe friday or a day over the weekend. I don't know. BYE!**


	21. Chapter 21: Onwards to the Beach!

**A/N: Sorry if I kept you guys waiting too long. Kind of forgot about updating lol. And the fact that school is getting way out of hand now! People are as stupid as can be. But I don't want to get into detail on THAT. Also, I joined alot of clubs and there isn't really much time to write. So...yeah. That's my life so far.**

**-Coderrafan4: Wow, that is extreamly nice of you to say. Thanks so much for reading and I'm glad you liked it. :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 21: Onwards to the beach!

~Gwen's P.O.V.~

I stared at Izzy as she began to talk to Noah about how incredibly awesome the beach is going to be. I'm actually not regretting letting them come with me and Duncan. I know we'll all have fun together! I was about to budge into the conversation, until Cody and Sierra budged in before me and announced, "Hey new couple!" Cody and Sierra shouted at the same time. Wait…new couple? Were they talking to Duncan and I? But we're already a couple. Shouldn't they know that by now? Or maybe they meant...

"Wait! You guys are together now?" I asked, grinning with joy.

"Yup!" Izzy proudly announced.

"Wow, um, okay then." Duncan said who was pretty much as surprised as I was.

"Yeah, now if only we could get Cody and Sierra together…" Noah wondered as he looked at Cody. Cody smiled and looked away as Sierra started giggling.

Cody went up to me and Duncan and whispered, "I'm working on it." Then he winked at us.

I silently laughed and whispered back, "Good luck."

"Good luck." Duncan repeated, but more sarcastically. Cody went back to standing next to Sierra and there was an awkward silence…until all six began laughing for absolutely no reason. Everybody in the breakfast area was just staring at us laughing and laughing untl finally Duncan ended the laughter with, "...Whoo! Okay, so...are you guys still going to the beach? We've got all of our stuff out. If you want to go, hurry up!"

"Yeah we do!" Cody shouted out, "C'mon, Sierra, hurry before they leave us!"

"KK!" Sierra shouted back, "You too, lovebirds!" Sierra dragged the three of them to the elevator and they escorted off to get their beach stuff. My beach stuff was right beside Duncan's. We both brought a pair of sunglasses, a towel, sunscreen (well, I brought some), money for food, and, the most obvious thing to bring at a beach, our bathing suits.

Once the four of them left to get their equipment for the beach, Duncan turned to me and said, "So…what are we planning on doing once we get to Pismo Beach?" he asked me. Pismo Beach was the beach we were going to.

"Well," I began, "We could all find a spot right by the ocean and then we could just chill out, swim maybe, go to the pier, chill out some more, and then eat at some random fast food restaurant or something like that."

Duncan nodded, "Oh, fun! Wait, does the pier have a sea-food place at the end of it?"

"Nope." I say smiling. I don't like sea food. Like, at all. It's gross and discusing and just...no.

Duncan frowned, "Damn, I really like sea food."

I shook my head, "Oh, Duncan. You'll survive without lobsters and fish."

"I'll try." Duncan laughed. I laughed too and then he asked, "Where would we eat at?"

"I'm not sure where we would eat afterwards," I admitted, "Maybe just depends on what we feel like at that moment, I guess."

"Well, I'll be okay with getting what you want," Duncan tells me, "Subway, Tacobell, Pizza Hut, I'll take you wherever."

"You've done so much for me already this entire trip," I remind him, "I think it'll be fair if I take you to where you want to go. Even if it means sea food."

"Nah, it's alright. I'll just take you to one of your favorites." He says to me. I really don't want to be desperate for everything. So I said back...

"But I want to do something for you for a change. Please?" I beg.

"Well, uh, okay. If you really want to. Would you really go all around town to just try and get sea food?" Duncan asks me, "'Cause I'll most likely crave sea food after we leave the beach."

"Totally! If you really crave it afterwards, I'll be more then happier to get it for you." I touch Duncan's nose and then we bend in for a kiss. I then clear my throat. And then again. Duncan looks confused at me as I clear it again.

"Are you okay, Gwen?" He questions suspiciously.

"You're welcome." I tell him.

"Oh!" Duncan suddenly remembers, "Thanks for the sea food offer."

I smile, "Thank you."

Duncan silently laughs and turns away for a moment; but then looks back to me, "Are they done packing yet for the beach?"

And, speak of the devil, here they are! Sierra comes out with red sunglasses and a bag, full of towels and bathing suits and other stuff for the beach, and squeals, "Alright! We're here!"

"Hey guys! Are you ready to get this party started!?" Cody asked, coming out with really nerdy and big, green sunglasses.

"Uh…" Duncan stared at him.

"Ready." Noah comes out with a pair of pink sunglasses and Duncan's face turns confused at Noah's sunglasses. Why were they pink and full of glitter?

"Are those yours?" Duncan asks him.

"Nope, they're mine. He's just carrying them for me," Izzy comes out and takes the sunglasses off of Noah and puts some brown sunglasses on him instead, "Isn't he a gentleman!? Thanks, Noah!"

"No problem." Noah says to Izzy as she giggles very evil like.

"Kay, let's go!" Izzy shouts out.

"But we have to wait for the bus first." I tell them, which I probably should've reminded them earlier.

Izzy frowns, "Poo."

"Well, do you know when it's going to be arriving here?" Noah asks.

"Right now! Look BFF's!" Sierra points outside somewhere which leads Duncan and I turning around to see what she was pointing at. Hey, what are the odds? The bus is here! Wait a minute, the bus is here! All six of us immediately begin running out the hotel (but then get shushed for being to loud) and trying to get to the bus. We successfully managed to get on and we all took a seat. Thank God the bus driver didn't ask us to pay because we don't need to pay for any of that crap.

I sat next to Duncan and Sierra (Cody sat next to Sierra; Izzy and Noah sat with eachother) and then we were off to the beach. Awesome!

"OMG! This is so amazing! Going to the beach with my besties is something I wanted to do for a long time and now I finally can! Eeee!" Sierra squealed.

Duncan looked seriously annoyed, so I told him, "Its okay, you'll get used to her. Once you get to know her, the squeals aren't that horrible."

"I know, but it still kind of bugs me." Duncan states.

"It does, but trust me, it'll get old after a while and then you'll be happy. Uh, yeah, Sierra, it is amazing!" I turn back to Sierra.

Sierra claps her hands and then goes to talk with Cody. I laugh at how excited Sierra is and then sit back, relax, and wait for the bus to take us to the beach. Oh, and I forgot to mention that everybody else on this bus was also headed to Pismo Beach. So no second stops, just one. Another awesome thing!

**A/N: Okay, so this next couple of chapters resolve around the beach and then it's back to Disneyland! Promise! Hope you all liked this chapter and I'll be updating soon.**


	22. Chapter 22: Arriving at Pismo Beach

**A/N: Hey everybody! Hooray for updates! I'm pretty sure you guys are all mad that I haven't updated in like forever and I'm sorry about that.**

**-DxGfan44: Pismo Beach is super amazing! I went there in 2009 and it is so freaking awesome! Thanks for reviewing my other chapters too. You really didn't have to, but thanks anyways. :D**

**Alright, back to the story...**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 22: Arriving at Pismo Beach

~Duncan's P.O.V.~

This bus smells weird. Well, obviously, because we're on a public bus, but it kind of smells like somebody threw up somewhere. I wonder what it could...oh! Yep, somebody threw up. Damn, is that hair? Oh Jesus...

"Sorry everybody, Izzy made me!" Sierra says pointing at Izzy who is twiddling her fingers at us.

"PLEASE tell me that you did not just throw up on this bus, Sierra!?" I hopelessly asked Sierra.

Sierra nervously nodded, "No Duncan, I really did."

"How?" Gwen asked confused, turning to Cody. Cody just shrugged at her awkwardly.

"Long story, but she's fine now," Izzy assured us, "Right Sierra?"

Sierra nodded and smiled, "That's right, I'm f-BLAH!" Sierra made a noise that got me and Gwen to duck in our chairs and Sierra and Izzy started laughing maniacally. Sierra soon stopped, "Lol, okay, because it was my fault, I will now clean it up." Sierra reached out of Noah's pocket (which Noah was completely shocked about) and pulled out a gay hankie.

"What?" I said, looking over at Noah who started to slouch down in his bus seat. I shook my head, disappointed, and turned to Gwen because I did NOT want to see Sierra wiping up her puke and Izzy staring at the puke like it was candy. Cody was patting Noah's back and I was about to talk to Gwen.

"So how long 'till we get to the beach?" I asked her.

Gwen turned to me and answered back with, "I have no clue. But let's hope it's soon."

"Me too," I agreed, "I really want to try on my amazingly sexy, new swimsuit that I got."

Gwen grinned at me, "What kind is it? A speedo?" She started laughing which made me smile a whole lot bigger because that's exactly what I brought. A blue speedo with epic sharks on it. I tried it on yesterday and I look EXTREAMLY attractive in it, just saying.

I chuckled with her, "Haha, yeah." Then winked at her.

Gwen stopped laughing, "You seriously bought a speedo?"

I nodded and then smiled proudly, "Yeah I did."

Gwen facepalms herself, "Oh my god..." she muttered.

I laughed, "Don't worry, I brought my other swim suit too."

Gwen got up, "No, you can wear the speedo if you want I guess." Gwen then shoots back with, "And don't try to flirt with any other girl, kay? You're MINE! Remember." The way Gwen said 'MINE' sounded so aggressive for some reason. But, hey, I like aggressive.

I nodded, "I got it, babe. Why would I flirt with other chicks anyways when I've got you? That makes me kind of a douche if I did that, doesn't it?"

Gwen raised her eyebrows and smiled, "Oh yeah it does. But, uh, just curious, what does your speedo look like?" She then started to turn red and I laughed at her and she suddenly said, "Can I see it?" I reached into our bag and pulled the tiny piece of clothing out. I gave it to Gwen and she began to inspect it or something. She gave it back to me and then said, "It's...lovely."

"Why thank you." I say.

Gwen rolls her eyes, "Yeah, that wasn't a compliment."

"Well, I took it as one." I said smiling.

"Fine, you can take it as one." Gwen told me.

"Cool." I said.

"Eeeeee! We're almost here everybody!" Sierra announces to everybody on the bus, "Who's excited!?" Nobody said anything and Sierra just looked like a huge idiot standing up there. Sierra slowly sat down and just faced the floor.

"Wow, she's got problems." I whispered to Gwen.

Gwen punched my arm softly, "Hey, she's not weird. She's awesome and you need to learn that that's a rude comment you just made."

I sigh; I guess I could tolerate Sierra a bit. But it's not going to be easy, "It was and I'm sorry. I really mean it. But, I don't know, I just can't tolerate her. I want to, but I can't. She's just so annoying to me."

"Well, that's okay," Gwen admits, "You don't necessarily have to be friends with her. Just try and be less rude to her. I don't want to see her hurt because she already seems to be hurt by Cody or something."

"Kay." I tell Gwen as she gives me a small smile and holds my hand. She smiles some more and then we both end up in a silent situation where we almost kiss...until Sierra butts in.

"OMG! You guys are so cute together! I'm definitely putting this on my blog!" Sierra tells us.

Izzy comes out of nowhere with some popcorn and says, "Go on you guys, continue. We won't bug you."

"Yeah," Cody says showing up out of nowhere again, "We won't say anything or take pictures."

"We won't take videos either." Noah states, once again, coming out of nowhere. Gwen and I just stare at each other and Cody shouts out, "Staring contest!"

It's silent forever until Izzy shouts out, dropping all the popcorn on me and Gwen in the process, "Hey everybody, we're here!" She points to the beach and, sure enough, we are here, "Ugh, it's about freaking time!" Izzy yells at the bus driver. The bus driver flips Izzy off which leads Izzy gasping and getting out of her seat, "Oh, HELL NO!"

"Izzy, please sit down?" Noah clings onto Izzy's shoulder and the bus comes to a stop right beside the sidewalk that leads to the beach.

Everybody got off and Gwen and I brushed the popcorn off of us as Gwen complained, "Oh, there's butter all over my beach shirt!"

"Mine too," I say showing Gwen, "Oh well, I'll just get a new one." We both grabbed our stuff as we headed out to the door.

But first, we stopped as Izzy yanked us back, "Guys, we must get back at that bus driver somehow. Any suggestions?"

"I really don't want to, Izzy," Gwen confesses, "It'll just be pointless."

Izzy huffed and Cody, Sierra, Gwen and I got off the bus. Izzy and Noah did too, but first, Izzy said to the bus driver, "You win this time."

Cody inhales a huge amount of air and exhales it, "Ah, the beach smell. Isn't it wonderful!?"

"Totally!" Sierra screamed out, "Want to play water tag with me, Izzy and Noah once we get into the water!?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Cody shouts out.

Sierra claps her hands, "Yay!"

"Let's go find a spot now." I tell everybody and we all agree to.

"But where?" Noah asks, "There's a billion spots taken."

"Oh! There!" Gwen points to a perfect spot that I'm surprised hasn't been taken yet. There is perfect sunlight shining on that spot, it's not too close to the water or too far from the water and it's on the ground with the soft sand and not the brown stale sand. Gwen begins to run when she turns around at the rest of us, who haven't even bothered to join her, "C'mon! Aren't you guys coming?" She urged us to join her. Noah shrugged and we all headed over to join Gwen to the perfect spot on the beach.

**A/N: Oh, this is so exciting! They're going to go swimming (no shark problems), walk on the pier, eat, and other fun activities! Yay! Well, thanks for reading everybody and I will be updating as soon as I can.**


	23. Chapter 23: Pismo Beach Fun!

**A/N: Oh look! A new chapter! Awesome! Are any of you getting bored with my story? I feel like some of you are. Well, this chapter was fun to make and I'm trying to form a new friendship so yay for that! :D**

**-Cupcakes11: Welp, here's the next chapter! lol Glad you enjoyed dis so far! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 23: Pismo Beach Fun!

~Sierra's P.O.V.~

OMG! I'm, like, tots excited! I get to see Cody…shirtless! Eeeee! OMG! I'm totally posting this on my vlog! I've seen him shirtless only one other time and that was on TDWT. Can't wait to see him again wearing NOTHING (except for a bathing suit). I wonder if I'll be able to attract him with my new purple bikini that I bought. It's pretty cute, just saying. Anyways, so my new bestie, Gwen, showed us the best spot ever in the history of beach spots! It was just perfect!

"So can we change into our bathing suits now?" Cody asked.

"I'm already wearing mine!" Izzy announced, stripping off her clothes and revealing her green top and bottom. I could not help but stare because it was just so random of her. Well, not surprised. Noah was also staring. They are so cute together! I'm so glad they're now dating. But at the same time, it feels a little awkward because now that those two are dating, it makes me and Cody kind of desperate. But don't worry, I'm suspecting Cody will propose to me in a couple of hours or so (propose as in asking out, I mean).

"I am too," Gwen states, "Anybody else?"

"Mmhm, me." Noah tells Gwen, showing her his bathing suit that he is wearing right now.

"I already have mine on too." Cody says.

"Nope, but I'll change into mine though." Duncan says.

"Sierra too." I nod.

"Losers…" Izzy mumbles under her breath. But I know she was just kidding.

"Alright," Gwen begins, "You two can change and the rest of us can just stay here and unpack our stuff and make ourselves comfortable, kay?"

"Cool, we'll be back in a few minutes. Don't ditch us or anything." Duncan jokes as he grabs his and Gwen's bag and I grab my bag. Then the two of us start to trail off to the changing room (a.k.a. the bathroom). But it wasn't an awkward walk there because I started to try some small talk with him so that we can get more acquainted. I always feel like I annoy Duncan and that is not a good way to form a friendship: by annoying them. So I'll try to act more mature and sane. But not entirely. That'll be being fake because I am NOT sane at all, lol.

"So, uh, Duncan," I slowly start. Luckily, he looks at me, "Um…how are you?"

"Fine." He says awkwardly.

"Oh. That's nice. I'm doing fabulous too." I flip my long purple hair out of my front view and make it go behind me onto my back view because I like it when it's over in back, "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Duncan says. I don't think this is going anywhere.

I sigh, "Do you like me? As in friends, obviously."

Duncan bluntly stares at me for a while and then answers, "Well, kind of. You do annoy me sometimes, to the point where I just want to stick my head in water to keep from exploding, but I don't hate you. I…uh, I feel so bad for saying this. Um, I just, I, oh nevermind."

Duncan gets inside the men's bathroom and I just go on ahead and enter the woman's bathroom. I get that Duncan was just sweetly trying to say that he doesn't like me, I really do, but I guess he just couldn't find the words to it. But I need to change that. If I'm not friends with Duncan, then I can't be friends with Gwen! I can't just be friends with one of them! It's impossible! As I thought that, I took my bathing suit out of the bag and began to put it on.

After that, I exited the stall, checked myself out in the mirror and left the restroom. I came out the exact minute that Duncan came out and I could not help but stare (heck, everybody was staring) of what Duncan was wearing. I giggled a little bit even. He was wearing a freaking speedo!? Was he serious!? Duncan found me giggling at him and laughed along with me, "Like?" he said.

I laughed, "OMG, I can't believe you're actually wearing that! You sure are going to be the center of attention today, who-hoo!"

Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, I think everybody's already staring at me."

"Or they might be looking at me." I say spinning around.

Duncan rolls his eyes playfully at me, "Sure they are."

I put my hands on my hips, "Pssh, well, my boy fans and my lesbian fans are looking at me! More interested in my boy fans though. Your fans are straight chicks and gay dudes! Lolz!"

"Yeah, I'm more interested in my straight chick fans, Sierra. Hell, I don't even care. I'm just attracted to Gwen." Duncan states.

I laugh, "Kay. Now let's get back to the others." Duncan agrees with me and we both try to find our spot. Now, I don't have a crush on Duncan, but he looks pretty fine in that little speedo of his. I wonder what Cody's wearing! I didn't get a chance to see Cody in his shorts because his t-shirt is so outrageously long! Has he taken his shirt off yet!? Eeeee! I can't wait!

While Duncan and I were walking back to the spot (because we finally found it), Duncan told me, "Hey, I'm sorry about calling you annoying and that stuff earlier. I didn't mean it, honestly."

"Really?" I asked. It did feel like he was lying.

"I'm serious," He started to walk again leaving me speechless. He turned around and looked at me straight in the eye, "Maybe you're not so bad after all."

I smiled, "Thanks Duncan."

He smiled back, "C'mon, let's go back to the others fast. I bet they're probably wondering what's taking us so long."

"Oh. Yeah." I followed Duncan and I was happy the entire walk to our spot. Duncan and I are friends now? Hope so! Then I'll have more BFF's that I can love forever! Once we got back to our spots, everybody's first reaction to Duncan's speedo was…

"What?..." Cody asks like if he was serious.

"Oh! God, no." Noah yells covering his face.

"Um…it's cute?" Izzy tries to compliment, puting on a fake smile

"That actually looks pretty good on you." Gwen grins.

"Thanks you guys, but it's a little bit too tight. Other than that though, it's perfect." Duncan states. I could see Gwen blushing and probably thinking of snuggling up to him with just wearing those clothes on. Or maybe she was thinking of their clothes off? I don't know, but she was thinking something dirty, lol. Oh Gwen…

"Alright everybody, you guys want to swim or wait?" Gwen asks all six of us.

"Izzy's ready!" Izzy announces and she takes off into the water. But once she almost gets into the water, she turns around and shouts, "Noah! Get over here!"

I turn to Noah who's shaking his head at Izzy's question, "You could go but I'm not; the water's too cold!"

Izzy immediately runs over to Noah, "Excuse me?"

Noah shrugs, "I don't know, I just don't feel like going." Izzy stared at him with a cold stare. I don't know what she was staring at. Was it Noah's pale white shirt, his bathing suit, his sandals, his sunglasses, his face? I don't know but Izzy unexpectedly grabs Noah's shirt and takes it off all the way, which I think me and Noah did not see coming. She then grabs him to the ocean and then they start swimming. Noah actually starts to like swimming and the two share a romantic swim.

I look over at Gwen and Duncan, my new bestie, and they're just relaxing on the beach (possibly tanning) and Cody is…what's Cody doing? I have no idea. I'll go check on what he's…OMG! HE'S TANNING TOO! Look at how hot he is without a shirt! Time to make my move. Let me just adjust my hair to make it more straight and tighten up my bikini and…there! I'm hot! Alright, let's do this…

**A/N: Clifhanger? Well, next chapter will start immediatly after this and it will be in Cody's point of view. Well, hope all of my readers (that I still have) enjoyed this. Don't forget to review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Daydreaming and Knifes

**A/N: This chapter has absolute fun for everybody! There's a lot of CodyxSierra in here! I don't want to give too much away, but there's just so much cute stuff with them too in here.**

**-playforkeeps: Haha, yeah, but I bet it's not scaring Gwen's eyes lol. I just figured because Sierra and Duncan almost never interact so I was like, maybe I'll just form a friendship between them lol. Oh...well, I didn't mean to annoy you like that. I didn't know, sorry. Thanks for reviewing though! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 24: Daydreaming and Knifes

~Cody's P.O.V.~

Ah, the sun! How lovely that sun is! So yellow, so bright, so shiny! As I gazed at the wonder of the sun and continued to tan, I suddenly heard the footsteps of somebody coming toward me. I turned my eyes to my right and saw Sierra walking to me. Butterflies became to flow inside my stomach as Sierra began coming closer and closer and finally, she came up to me and said in her failed attempts for a "sexy" voice, "Hey hotstuff!"

How was I supposed to react? So I said in my manliest voice, "Hey…beautiful."

Sierra's eyes bulged and immediately began giggling, "Oh, um, thank you. Hehe, so, um, whatcha doing?"

I tried to act cool, so I said, "Just chillin'…while tanning. You coming over here to tan too?"

Sierra shrugged, "IDK, maybe. But I already have a nice tan so I don't think I need to get tanner than my tan that's already tan, you know?"

I nodded, "Totally."

Sierra smiled, "Yeah," It was an awkward silence, until Sierra asked (much to my pleasure), "So, can I tan with you?"

"But didn't you say you didn't need to tan?" I ask.

"No! I can tan! Yeah, totally!" Sierra almost screams out kind of nervously as she lies down right beside me, "Need some glasses?" I ask.

"Nope, thanks for the offer, but I've got my own." Sierra pulls out her sunglasses and puts them on. While tanning, I could not help but glimpse over to Sierra who was just laying there with her hair blowing with the sand and the wind. It was making me feel all desperate. Like, a lot! It's even starting to turn me on!With her long, smooth skin. Uh, I can't take it!

"SIERRA!" I scream out. Sierra jumps up (along with Gwen and Duncan who were sitting right next to us) and turns to me.

"Ah! What's wrong, Codykins!?" Sierra asks.

"I…I just was, um…" I stuttered. Everybody was staring at me and I do not know how to tell everybody that I was fantasizing about Sierra, "Um, sorry everybody. I just had a…seizure. Yeah, sorry."

"Don't lie, bro," Duncan taunts, "We know you were making little googlie eyes at Sierra."

Sierra began to smile big as I began to get more awkward and embarrassed about this situation, "Cody, were you?" Sierra asks, hopping for a 'yes' answer.

"Um, look! Izzy and Noah are getting out!" I point out. That's also a true fact because Izzy and Noah were exiting the water. I was not lying.

"Don't change the subject, Cody. We all want to know. We are not leaving this spot until we get the information we need." Gwen states.

"Hey guys!" Izzy rushes into our conversation (along with Noah), "That was such a nice swim! Although, I accidently lost my bikini top and it turns out that Noah had it all along! Isn't that hilarious!? Wasn't it hilarious, Noah?"

"Well," Noah begins with one of his brainy lectures, "You technically gave me your top. But it was…nice."

Izzy gives a cheesy smile, "I know, right? So what are you guys talking about?"

"Cody, here, is having dreams about Sierra." Gwen winks.

"Oh, seriously!? Finally Cody!" Izzy yells out. By now, all five of them are staring at me and I don't know what to say.

"Okay, maybe I was thinking a little bit about Sierra…" I say.

"Lies!" Izzy screams out, "Cody was dreaming about her, not thinking, dreaming! Totally different thing!"

"Do you like Sierra or not?" Noah angers for an answer.

"C'mon, just tell us!" Gwen blurts out.

"Now! We're going to get ready to leave soon." Duncan reminds me.

"Well, I'm not going to admit it out loud in front of all of you." I tell them. But then I realize how that came out and I was about to change my sentence but Gwen said…

"Oh my god! You just admitted it!" Duncan and Gwen both squeal together (for like the first time ever). Great, we've turned Duncan and Gwen into one of us!

"Guys, don't embarrass Cody like that," Sierra stands up, "I'm sure nobody would want to admit this out loud. C'mon Cody, let's leave." Sierra grabs my hand and we begin to take off to…where?

"Um, thanks Sierra?" I say. Was I supposed to thank her? This is really awkward. Where is Sierra taking me too?

"No problem, but we're you dreaming of me like they were saying back there?" Sierra flutters her eyes and waits for me to answer.

"You know, Sierra, I was actually," I admit, "And I must say this because I can't keep it a secret any longer. I like you. Like really really like. Okay, fine, I have a crush on you."

Sierra began to turn red, "Oh, Cody, I'm blushing! I really don't know what to say…except that I totally have a crush on you too! Eeeee!"

"Yeah, I know." I say.

"So, um, if it's not too much to ask," Sierra begins to say as we walk closer and closer to this random garbage can, "Would you want to go out with me?"

"I was going to ask the same thing." I tell her which makes her burst into tears.

"OMG, I've been waiting forever for this day and now it's finally coming true!" Sierra wipes a tear and laughs.

"But I don't feel like this is 'romantic' enough," I rudely say, "I was going to ask you this when it gets dark and we're lying down right beside the grassy hill outside our hotel and watch the firework display that's supposed to happen tonight. That was when I was going to ask you."

"So we're not a couple!?" Sierra gasps.

"No, we are," I assure her, "But I was wondering if I could still do that firework scene with you, please?"

Sierra hums to herself and finally says, "Yeah, I guess it is more romantic. Deal! Kay, so we'll act all friendish to each other and then once we get to your grassy hill, then we'll act like a couple!?"

"Exactly." I say.

Sierra nods, "That makes since. Kay, now let's go buy some knifes in the meantime."

"Knifes?" I question. I'm afraid to find out where this is going.

"Yeah, I lost my knife at California Adventure. But I ordered a new knife online and it's supposed to be right…here!" Sierra grabs a box underneath the garbage can and reads the address, "Yep. My new knife is supposed to be in here."

I nervously nod, "And what are you exactly going to do with it."

"Well, for protection, sweetie," Sierra tells me, "If somebody tries to rape me, then I have this to kill the rapist with! Oh! I won't kill you if you try to rape me though. Wait no! They came out so wrong! Sorry."

"Uh, that's okay. I get what you mean." I say. Sierra smiles at me while the awkward silence continues until finally I say, "I think we better get back with the others."

"Yeah, I think so too. C'mon let's go!" Sierra grabs my hands and drags me into the sand, trying to catch up to the others. I think I'm going to like having Sierra as my new girlfriend. Well, officially-unofficially girlfriend. If that makes sense.

**A/N: So Cody and Sierra are in a relationship, but not out to the public they're not. Understand? I tried to make it as clear as possible, but I don't think I really did it right. But now you know. :) Thumbs up to everybody who reviews! Review first and you get a sucker! :D**


	25. Chapter 25: Walking on the Pier

**A/N: Finally updated! For all you Gwuncan fans out there, this is the chapter for you! Told in Gwen's P.O.V. so that's pretty awesome!**

**-Zan4000: Awesome! Thanks! It's a very important foundation. Together, we could stop world hunger and save the children if we all donate. Thanks again for donating, you're awesome! And the next one chapter is...right here! Lol. :D**

**-Coderrafan4: OMG! I killed one of my reviewers!? I'm so sorry! You also reviewed first so you would've gotten a sucker! At your grave, I will put a cherry CodyxSierra sucker right on top of it. Thanks for reviewing my story...for the last time. :'(**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 25: Walking on the Pier

~Gwen's P.O.V.~

"So…you guys want to get sea food afterwards?" Duncan asks the rest of us (Me, Izzy, and Noah) while we're waiting for Cody and Sierra to come back from their "love fest". I believe that's what they're doing.

"Sea food? No thanks, I'm good," Noah says as Duncan gives him a confused stare, "It's disgusting."

"Oh, I know," Izzy agrees, "I can't eat it. It's against my religion."

"Am I the only one who wants it?" Duncan asks.

"Afraid so." Noah says.

Duncan sighs, "Gwen?"

"Let's just get some pizza. Anyone else?" I say.

"Oh, God, yes! Please!" Izzy groans out loud.

"Sure." Noah says.

"Pizza's cool, I guess." Duncan shrugs.

"Kay, let's get some pizza then." I say as I'm about to grab our stuff.

"Wait! What about the pier? Aren't we going to go on that?" Duncan asks. I was surprised that Duncan still wanted to go on that pier. Usually he doesn't want to those kind of stuff, but now that he wants to, I'm pretty surprised and excited at the same time.

I grinned at him. It was nice to see that he cared, "Sure. Noah, Izzy, we're going onto the pier first, kay?"

The two turned around as they were gathering their stuff, "Alright. Meet us there, though. We'll be here getting ready."

"Okay." I say as Duncan and I head off to the pier with our bag. Duncan offered to carry the bag so I was stuck there looking like a lazy girlfriend: having my boyfriend carry all my stuff. Oh well, I don't think people will look at us and think that. I bet they're thinking of giving Duncan a blowjob or something gross like that. But that will NEVER happen. Got that, girls? McHottie is mine.

So in order to keep things moving, I turned to Duncan (while walking) and said, "So, uh, what do you want to do after we eat at the pizza place?"

"Well," Duncan began, "I was kind of wondering if we just went and ordered the pizza to go and then head back to our hotel and eat there. Maybe watch a movie or something and…yeah."

"That actually sounds like a really good idea. But what about the others? They'll all be like 'You didn't get pizza for us? How dare you! We're not friends anymore!' or something like that." I joke.

Duncan laughs, "Ha, yeah. Well, we'll split a pizza box with them and there, we're all happy."

I scoff, "I guess that will work out."

"It will, trust me." Duncan says.

I roll my eyes in a non-serious tone. Yeah, I totally trust him, "Mmhm, yeah. Hey, let's sit there and wait for the others to arrive. I'm sure they'll spot us here." I let my hand slip into Duncan's and lead him over to a bench to wait for Noah and Izzy (and Cody and Sierra if they ever come back).

I don't let go of his hand because why would I? It's so smooth and tingly! Yeah, that's right blondes, just walk away from us. I bet they're all single and the reason why they're all single is because they probably just want either the cute, cool Asians or jocks or both if they're that desperate. Also, they're probably extremely mean to everybody. People like that are some of the worst people you'll know. Not to be mean, but us six (me, Duncan, Izzy, Noah, Cody, and Sierra) are some of the greatest people others will ever meet. Hm, that was from Mean Girls, I believe, ha.

While waiting, I continued my conversation with Duncan, "This is a nice spot. Beautiful background." Duncan says. He was right. It was.

"Wow." I exclaimed, looking at the beautiful sun shinning on the blue ocean waves that were hitting against the shore was pure epicness. The water splashed across the sand and came back into the ocean and repeated itself. Out in the ocean, I could see sails from tons of ships and boats and more waves forming. I also saw surfers. Ha, that reminds me of Bridgette. Oh, that girl loves to surf so much. I wish I can see her again.

Two months ago was the last time I ever saw her again. Her and Geoff got married (like immediatly after TDWT) and were planning to move to Hawaii. We hung out by the airport before the two moved away. That was probably the saddest event ever.

"You're my very best friend and I'll never forget you. You must visit me sometimes." Bridgette told me.

I nodded, "I promise."

"One last hug?" She asked right before I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her. But, in order to remember her by, she gave me that lipstick I used to disguise the worker with. I don't know why she gave me lipstick, but I didn't care. When I saw the plane lift off and go, that's when my heart stopped and I burst into tears. Just thinking about it makes me sob. Darn my eyes, they're forming into tears. I must not cry...must not...damn!

As I was beginning to sob, Duncan immediatly saw me and looked confused at me, "Is it that beautiful?"

I sniffed, "No, it's just...surfing reminds me of my old friend and I can't stand to think about her. I miss her so much."

"Is it Bridgette?" He asks.

I slowly nod, continuing to sob, "Yeah, I miss her too," Duncan states, "She was pretty cool. Geoff was too. But do you have her number or anything? You could call her every once and a while."

I gasp. I didn't get her number, "No! I didn't!" I begin to tear up when Duncan's face lits up.

"Well, you're in luck. Because I do," Duncan reached into the beach bag and pulled out his phone, went to his contacts, and showed me Bridgette and Geoff's number.

I nearly had a heart attack I was so happy! I grabbed his phone and, without thinking, put both of their numbers into my phone. Afterwards, I handed Duncan back his phone and hugged him deaply, "Oh thank you so much, Dunk! I love you! I love you! I LOVE YOU!"

Duncan put the phone back in the bag and smiled, "Your welcome."

"Why didn't you tell me you had their numbers you jerk!?" I yell at him.

"I didn't really think it would matter to you," Duncan states, "So I..."

"It doesn't matter anymore. As long as I can contact her again, I'm fine," I say as I look at my phone and smile at my two new contacts, "You know," I begin, "I kind of don't want to wait for the others anymore. Want to just start walking?"

Duncan nodded, "Alright." Duncan got up and helped me up as we began walking down the long pier. We saw some mini-shops and a bunch of fishers trying to catch some. The beach breeze was certainly fun to smell, but it collided with the dead fish smell and the smell kind of died down. But it immediatly came back when Duncan put his arm around me and I could smell his cologne which mixed with the smell and it became a brilliantly awesome smell!

"Man, this pier is pretty awesome, don't you think?" Duncan says.

"It is actually. Look how beautiful everything is! The water, the pelicans, the sun, even the people!" I point out.

Duncan laughs, "The people?"

"Yeah, I'm weird, I know." I say.

"But that's one of the reasons why I like you. So don't change that about yourself, kay?" Duncan asks.

I smile, "Kay." We continued to walk along the pier until we got to the end at sat by the ledge, just looking straight across at the blue ocean, "This sure is a pretty romantic spot." I tell Duncan looking at his eyes.

Duncan turns to my eyes and responds with, "It sure is." After a tiny silence, Duncan slides closer and closer to me until finally, he leans in for a kiss slowly and I don't want to wait, so I just grab him for it. Whenever we kiss, it's just so romantic! Like, it always is, but it always just happens to be at the right moments. On a bus after a rescue, on a Ferris Wheel, and now at a pier. It's just never un-perfect.

After we let go to get some air, we both stare into each others eyes and smile brighty. I blush because his smile makes me want to die of happiness. Our noses are still touching as I think of something to say and I finally do, "You're lips taste like butterscotch, haha."

Duncan laughs, "What?"

"I don't know. It just tastes like that to me." I say as we both begin to laugh. I am so happy right now! I'm walking with my boyfriend at the beach, found out I can text Bridgette again, and I tasted butterscotch lips...twice! I pulled Duncan in for another kiss and he seemed pretty shocked by my surprise kiss. But he kissed back and we ended up making out...right beside everybody who could possibly see us. When we just realized that, Duncan and I broke apart and began to stand there awkwardly, both of us blushing.

"Hey everybody," Duncan says to nobody in particular, "Just casually making out in public. Don't mind us." I laugh at his response to this and just grab him in for a hug.

**A/N: Here's where I'll end the chapter for now because I don't want to extend the pier too long. So here's all you guys are getting for right now. Mwhahaha! :D Oh, and don't forget to review!**


	26. Chapter 26: Peer Presure

**A/N: Hey, sorry everybody that I updated too late. Had a lot of things happen and I never got a chance to write. Homecoming is almost here and my grades aren't all that good. So I'm doing the best I can to continue this story right now.**

**-IcyJade2007: Haha, yeah, that totally makes sense. I know how you feel; I do that sometimes too on some fanfiction stories because I get way too excited! :D Oh blimey? Haha, that's interesting. X) Thanks for reviewing!**

**Alright, no more excuses to keep you from reading. HERE'S THE STORY!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 26: Pear Pressure

~Izzy's P.O.V.~

"Lol! OMG, I can't believe we're ditching them, Izzy," Sierra says to me as me, her, Noah, and Cody sneak off from the beach and wait for the bus. We're that bad, mwahahahaha!

"They'll notice that we're gone in just a few minutes so we're fine." I say to her as she giggles.

"So," Noah begins, eyeballing Cody and Sierra in particular, "What happened with you two?" I immediately look at the two and there they are: staring at us with poker faces.

"Nothing. Why-why would you ask that stupid question?" Cody asks Noah back, making it obvious that something happened.

Noah shakes his head, "It's cool if you don't want to tell us."

"Tots!" I nod as Sierra gasps.

"We have nothing to hide." Sierra scoffs.

"Sure you do." I sarcastically say, patting Sierra's shoulder.

Sierra takes my hand off her shoulder, "I will stab you with my brand-new knife that I got!" she threatned. New knife? What was she...oh, that's what that big box must've been then. I was all like 'Sierra, the heck is that?' and she was all like 'nothing!' like is was deadly or something. But it is a knife! It is deadly!

"Yeah, she has a knife." Cody reminds me.

"It's sharp!" Sierra warned. No dur, Sierra. Knifes are actually really soft. Didn't you know that?

"We know." Noah says, rolling his eyes.

"Now, shut up and tell us what happened!" I shout out.

"We didn't say anything!" Cody and Sierra announce at the same time.

"You two just need to go out already like…now!" I yell at them.

"Uh, uh…oh look! An old person! We never hugged one! Let's go Cody!" Sierra says as she grabs Cody and goes over to the old couple. Noah and I have no other choice but to follow them. It's the only way we'll ever know if they're dating or not: by stalking them and not going away until they answer the question. Once we arrive to the scene, it turns into an extremely awkward moment, "Um, miss? Is it okay if we hug you?" Sierra asks.

The old lady turns to her husband in both shocked and confused faces. They then turn back to Sierra, "Why?"

"It's for a dare that we never did." Cody badly explains.

"Um," The old man starts, "I don't think…"

"Oh thank you!" Sierra and Cody hug the old couple and Noah is laughing like CRAZY while I am trying to get my phone out to take a group picture.

"Guys! Guys! Group picture!" I announce.

"No!" The old couple shout out.

"Yes!" I protest. I grab Noah, who's still laughing, and we both stand by Cody and Sierra and take a group picture. I turn the camera the opposite way and take the picture…twice. I want to make sure I get it good. The couple immediately runs away from us (well, fast-walk away; old people can't run) and the four of us just laugh hysterically.

"So, we did the dare. Happy now, Izzy?" Cody asks me.

I nod, "Uh, yeah, sure. You didn't have to, but a deal's a deal. But you still have to answer the…"

"There you guys are!" Calls an incoming Gwen and Duncan. Wow, thanks for arriving at this exact moment you two. I love it when you do that. Oh my God! I'm using a lot more sarcasum than I usually do! I'm turing into my boyfriend! :O

"Where were you?" Duncan asks.

"Yeah, we've been waiting forever for you." Gwen states.

"We accidently ditched you." I tell them.

Gwen's eyebrow raises, "Really?"

"Or were you just too busy hugging old people?" Duncan asks.

"Uh, nevermind. Let's go!" I ignore those questions and head over to the bus stop.

"You're going the wrong way." Duncan says to me.

"Ex-squeeze me? I think I know where I'm going." I say.

"Uh, we're going to eat first, Izzy. So we're not taking the bus." Gwen tells us.

"Yes! Finally!" Sierra squeals out, "Cody, we're finally eating!"

"Oh, thank God!" Cody looks up to the heavens and I just stare at them with adorableness. They are just too cute! Are they going out or not!? Well, they did sneak away from the rest of us. So, I'm guessing that's a yes. Yay! But just to be sure…

"Sierra, where would you rather do it with Cody at? A crowded McDonalds or here?" I ask her. Cody and Sierra immediately blush and start looking at each other repeatedly. Also, I hear a vibration randomly come up and I start to think that human sharks are coming out of the water, but then I hear Gwen gasp very loudly instead. But I was right. There was that horrible sight!

Gwen turns around and screams at the sight of the human sharks emerging from the water and start to eat everybody at the beach. Screams are heard everywhere as blood is splattered everywhere! Gwen clutches behind Duncan as Noah and I take out our swords, "If we die, we die with honor!" I quote from Mulan to Noah. Noah nods and we begin to charge over to the scene to defeat the hideous monsters!

...

JK! That really didn't happen. But wouldn't that be awesome!? Haha, anyways, so Gwen actually gasped because she got a text, "Ah! It's from Bridgette! She texted back!" Gwen shouts out to the whole world and texts her back in less than three seconds. She then gets another text…then another…then another…then another. It moves on from there. We all move back to Cody and Sierra who are still being shy. It's just a silent moment with each of us exchanging glances to one another...until Duncan comes up with a brilliant way to keep the scene going.

"Stop being such little-ass bitches and answer the damn question, geez!" Duncan shouts at them.

"Okay, okay, um…" Sierra thinks for a while and awkwardly answers with, "McDonalds."

Cody is in shock while Noah is making multiple faces and me and Duncan are just laughing. Sierra is glaring at us and Gwen finally looks up from her phone and says, "What's going on?"

"We have to go to McDonalds now!" I say to everybody and Duncan agrees.

"No!" Cody and Sierra both say as all of us run to the street to try and find a McDonalds anywhere. I don't think there is one around here. Seriously? Well, that's perfect. That's just…AH! I found one!

"Guys over there! Look!" I point to a McDonalds and the rest of them look at where I'm pointing and it was literally right in front of us. Are we that stupid?

"Perfect. Now we can get something to eat." Gwen tells us.

"Yeah, that's one of the reasons why we want to go to McDonalds." Noah points out, looking back at Cody and Sierra who are whispering to each other. Once they realized they're being watched by us, they immediately stop and just turn back to us.

"What are you staring at?" Sierra asks.

"What were you two talking about?" Duncan asks with a little anxious tone in his voice.

"Um…dogs." Cody says.

"Cats." Sierra adds in.

"Toys." Cody adds in, which is unrelated to animals.

"SEX TOYS!" Sierra screams out. Cody looks at her with a 'are you serious' face as I'm trying to take out the right emotion out of my brain. Some random people stare at her and we all just stare at her with embarrassed looks. Sierra can be a little weird sometimes in public. Cody looks the most embarrassed and shushes her.

"Uh, what Sierra meant was dog toys. Yeah." Cody smiles at the end of his sentence and turns around. He then dramatically gasps, "Hey, there's the crosswalk to the McDonalds. If you guys still want to go, I mean."

"Sure, we'll…oh wait, got a text. Hold on." Gwen texts out her phone and texts back the person (I'm assuming Bridgette).

Duncan sighs, "Yeah, we can go. C'mon." We all walk over to the crosswalk and wait for our turn to cross the road. Can't wait to go to McDonalds. I wonder what Sierra meant by those…toys. Hm…

**A/N: Kay, well that's a wrap-up. Chapter completed! Hope you all enjoyed this and don't forget to…ah, you all know what I'm going to say, lol. What do you thinks going to happen at McDonalds? Will some dirty things happen there? Check back! :D**


	27. Chapter 27: McDonalds

**A/N: New chapter!? Yay! Sorry if I've been updating less and less time. I just seem to forget sometimes. But I haven't today! :D**

**-Lexiistar: You're not a Gwuncan fan? Aw, that's okay. I'm glad you liked this story. :)**

**-Guest: Oh cool! I'll try to put some more romantic time between Gwen and Duncan. So in the mean time, wait patiently...**

**-Cupcakes11: I know right! Me too! McDonalds has the best cheeseburgers ever! NOTHING can top it lol. Thanks for reviewing!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 27: McDonalds

~Cody's P.O.V.~

As we are walking over to the crosswalk area to get to McDonalds, I get a little bit nervous and I have no idea! I think I'm nervous because of the McDonalds and Sierra thing. Oh God, I can't get her out of my mind! It doesn't help that her perfectly-round butt is right in front of me. Sierra and I aren't really going to do it at McDonalds though. There are so many things wrong with that.

Sierra looks a little bit nauseous and I slowly go up to her because if I just go up to her like no big deal, everybody else will be all like 'OMG! You like her!' and I'll be all like 'you guys are so stupid'. Sierra is just standing by the crosswalk area, until the light says we can walk (but it hasn't yet), and I slowly approach her, "Hey, you okay?" I ask her.

Sierra looks up at me, "Yeah, just thinking about the…McDonalds question that Izzy asked, lol."

I nod and start to shake. That was an awkward question, "Oh, yeah. That was pretty weird. But it's Izzy! You know you'll expect awkward things like that from her."

Sierra nodded, "Yeah, I know."

As the awkward silence continued, I started to ask myself the question of why Sierra shouted that…word out like that. You know the s-e-x word. It was just so random, "Hey, Sierra? I have a question."

Sierra's eyes immediately grew, "You're breaking up with me!?" She screamed out as the light blinked 'go'. As we were walking, Sierra began to cry and Noah and Gwen looked behind at Sierra, who was still sobbing.

"What did you do to her, dude?" Gwen asks.

"N-nothing!" I stutter.

Gwen chuckles, "I'm just kidding, Cody."

I fake out a little laugh and try to calm down Sierra as we're walking across the street, "Sierra! No, I'm not breaking up with you. I just need to ask you why you shouted out that you-know-what word out loud like that."

Sierra immediately was happy, "Oh! KK! Lolz! Well, Codykins, I was just thinking about something during that time and I just had to let out that word because that thought just came across my mind.

I was completely shocked, "Uh, why was that on your mind?"

Sierra grew bright red, "I don't know." She began to hum nervously and then continued on, "Was that a problem with you?"

"Just a little." I say.

"Yeah, I know it was creepy. I just had a sudden, random thought and I just let it out to the world, haha." Sierra nervously laughs and continues being embarrassed.

"Ah, lovebirds?" Izzy turns around to us, "We're here. At McDonalds." We face the building like it's an artifact from an Indiana Jones movie. It was that special to us!

"Kay, you guys know what to order?" Duncan asks all of us.

"I know what to order." Gwen says to him, Noah nods, and Izzy and Sierra both yell out "Yah-ha!"

Izzy and Sierra look at each other, "Jinx!" They both yell at each other and start to laugh uncontrollably. Then they stop, "Oh, I just love it when we do that! Don't you?" Izzy asks Sierra.

"Yeah! It's so hilarious!" Sierra giggles and then the two turn to Duncan.

Duncan rolls his eyes, "Alright, let's go on in." We take our time as we walk up the steps and finally enter in the glorious building itself: McDonalds: The restaurant that makes thousands of people a day gain more weight. Once we got in, there was a couple of people already in here and we began to start towards the clerk.

Izzy turned to me, "So are you gonna do it with Sierra now?"

"Izzy, you know we'll never do that in here." I tell her.

"Ha! You said 'in here'. So you'll do it with her somewhere else!" Izzy laughs and I realize what she did there.

"No!" I yell out, "I was just…I mean, oh nevermind." The six of us go up in line and wait for us to order our food. Well, there wasn't a line, so we could order now. Duncan ordered just a cheeseburger and some fries, Gwen ordered some chicken and a medium sized Dr. Pepper, Izzy ordered three cheeseburgers (she said she could finish it), Noah ordered some fries and a milkshake, Sierra ordered some chicken and fries, and I ordered a chicken sandwich.

We found a table by a window view and just sat there. Sierra and Noah sat by me and Izzy wanted to sit by us too, but there wasn't any room. So she made room. How? Why, by squeezing in between me and Noah, of course, "Comfy!" She says letting out a big thumbs up, "I fit!"

Gwen laughs and takes out her phone and texts. Her and Duncan start talking right then, so then I just eat while talking with Noah, "So, Noah, why did you order a milkshake?" I ask.

"Because I can. Why didn't you?" Noah snaps back.

"Well, I'm not thirsty." I tell him.

"Kay, then don't judge me." Noah shouts at me.

"Gosh, dude, chill." I try to calm him down.

"I'm just kidding, I just really want to know what's going on between you and Sierra." Noah suddenly turns happy.

"Oh, um, there's nothing going on between us." I tell him.

"Liar!" Noah shouts out. Everybody stares at us and I'm just sinking in my seat here as Noah stares at me with an excited face, "You are lying!"

"He really isn't." Sierra butts into our conversation.

Noah turns to her, "I'm not sure if I believe that yet." He chuckles and then continues eating.

I turn to Sierra and whisper to her, "People are starting to find out about our secret. Do you think we should tell them?"

Sierra swallows a piece of chicken, "Well, do you?"

"Kind of. I'm just bad at keeping secrets." I admit. I really am. One time, at my old school, my friend, Eric, broke our science teacher's door and I was the only one that knew. I tried to keep it a secret, but it was obvious that I was hiding something and I admitted it to everybody an hour later after I promised to keep the secret. I am THAT bad at it.

"Don't worry, I'll keep the secret for you." Sierra tells me.

"You can?" I ask.

"Sure and don't worry, I won't blow your cover, lol." Sierra assures me.

I laugh with her, "Well, you can't really keep a secret like that and take it out of me. We can just try and keep it together."

"Hm, okay! That's a great idea, Cody! Good thinking!" Sierra winks at me. My heart sinks and I smile back at her. After that, we then continue to eat our food. After eating, the six of us leave the building and go outside to find the nearest bus (which was right where we started before). Once we got to that stop, and waited, Izzy decided to entertain herself with a little game of "Simon Says".

"Guys! Guys! Want to play "Simon Says" with me!?" Izzy asks.

"Um, I'm good." Duncan says.

"Texting." Gwen shows us her phone and continues texting Bridgette.

"Sure." I unsurely say to Izzy.

"Yeah!" Sierra squeals.

"Fine." Noah says.

"Kay, I'll start: Simon says…touch your toes!" Izzy and Noah can touch their toes, but I can't and neither can Sierra.

"Oh, this is so hard! I can't do it." Sierra complains.

"Okay, Simon says touch your ears now." Izzy tells us. We all touch our ears, "Touch your butt." Nobody does, "Good job, soldiers. Now, Simon says…make-out with the person right next to you. Ready and GO!" Izzy grabs Noah and locks lips with him while me and Sierra just stare very nervously and awkwardly at them. We then look back at each other. Sierra twittles her fingers and just begins to stutter. I rub the back of my head and finally Izzy shouts at us, "Eh! You didn't do it so you're out! Mwhahahahaha!" Sierra and I sigh and go over and sit on the bench beside Duncan and Gwen…until the bus comes here.

Once the bus arrives, the six of us hop on and sit at the nearest front seat. Thankfully, there was some seats up front and we just sat down. Although, Duncan snuck some chicken in his shirt and secretly ate it. Gwen gasped at him, "You're not supposed to eat on the bus!" She scolds at him.

"Ssh!" Duncan holds a finger to her lips, "Don't let the bus driver find out." Gwen nods and Duncan lets his finger off of Gwen's lips. I smile and turn my head back to the front. I hope me and Sierra can have a nice relationship like those two.

**A/N: Mm, I kind of want some McDonalds now, anybody else? Haha, kay, so I finished this chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this. Can't wait to start writing the next chapter! Thanks for reading everybody! :D**


	28. Chapter 28: More Hotel MADNESS

**A/N: Alright, here's the new chapter! Don't worry, Disneyland will be the next chapter after this one or the next chapter after the next chapter. We're almost there! Doooon't stop belieeeeving! :P**

**-Glamour Beans: I updated now! Haha, yeah, I don't really ship Gwen and Noah like at all. I can't see it. But that's just my opinion. Gwen and Geoff? I just kind of see them as friends, but they could possibly be a thing if they worked things out. Gwen and Duncan? Yes! Yes! Yes! GwenxDuncan FTW! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 28: More Hotel MADNESS

~Duncan's P.O.V.~

"Ssh, don't let the bus driver find out." I tell Gwen as I let my finger off of her lips.

Gwen laughs, "Kay, fine, I won't let it out on you on one condition," I listened closely, "You have to give me half the chicken in the box." I gasp. It's a tough decision to make. But, then again, it's just chicken.

"Deal." I say as I give her five of the ten chickens in the box. Gwen mocks me and tacks another chicken from the box. "Hey!" I shout out as Gwen giggles, "Gwen, no, give it here." I let out my hand and Gwen slaps it.

"High five!" She says and slaps it again.

I look at her as she smiles brightly at me, "Gwen, no, give it now."

"Fine." Gwen gives me the chicken and right when I'm about to take it from her, she takes it back and eats it, "Haha!" She laughs out with the chicken still in her mouth. But, jokes on her, I then snatch one of her other chicken she has and I eat it. Gwen gasps and looks at me with a disgusted face.

"We're now even." I tell her.

"Kay then." Gwen folds her arms and relaxes in her seat. We then look at each other and start to burst out laughing. We just randomly fought over a piece of chicken like two little kids, "Wow, we're so loving to each other."

"Yeah we are," I say to her, "We're so loving, we almost killed each other over food."

"Yay!" Gwen cheers. The bus trip is kind of shorter then when we went to the beach and we're already back to our hotel. I don't know, maybe the bus driver took a different route but we're here now! The six of us all got off the bus and walked towards our hotel.

"Got everything? We don't want to make sure we didn't leave anything behind." I remind everybody.

"'Ohana means family and family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." Izzy dramatically tells us.

"OMG! I love Lilo and Stitch!" Sierra bursts out.

"Guys!" I yell out before we get into another random conversation.

"Oh, sorry, yeah we got all our stuff. I also got my trusty new knife too!" Sierra tells us.

"Wonderful," I ignore her and move on, "Gwen, you sure you've got everything?

"Yep." She assures me.

"Kay, let's go inside." I lead everybody inside and we all go into the elevator, "What floor are you guys on?" I ask them once we enter in the empty elevator.

"6." Noah says.

"Wait! But shouldn't we all play a game or something?" Cody suggests.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but I'm really tired. I just want a nap." Gwen states.

"Oh, okay." Cody says, kind of hurt.

"Yeah." I blankly say and the elevator door pops right open and Noah, Izzy, Sierra, and Cody walk out to their floor to get to their room. Sierra waves goodbye at us and the elevator door closes and I wait till we get to the 14th floor.

"Are you really tired?" I ask, "It's only 3:30."

"Yeah, I just kind of want to take a nap for a little while. Sleep with me?" Gwen asks me as the elevator door opens on our floor.

"Well, duh." I answer back. Gwen lets out a yawn as I walk her to our room and then we blundge ourselves down on the bed and just immediatly fall asleep.

~5 Hours Later~

It was 8:30pm when I woke up from my nap. Gwen was still sleeping, so I decided not to wake her up. I slowly got off the bed, making sure she didn't wake up. I walked towards the kitchen to get something to eat. Damn it, nothing good. Well, there was some leftover donuts that Gwen and I shared on the plane. Oh, fine.

I grabbed one and started to eat it as I walked around the room doing absolutly nothing. Then I decided to look out the balcony and stare into the moonlight, again, for no apparent reason. As I was munching on my donut, I felt a hand touch my shoulder. I immediatly freaked out and there was Gwen, standing right behind me, rubbing her eyes.

"Jesus, Gwen, you scared me." I said to her.

Gwen moaned, "Sorry. What are you doing out here?"

I shurgged, "I don't know, just wanted to."

"Hm, well, I'm staying with you now." Gwen tells me. At that moment, I saw two people sitting in on top of a grassy hill and I swear I think it was Cody and Sierra. I even pointed it out to Gwen.

"Hey," I nudged Gwen's shoulder, "Don't those two people down there look like Cody and Sierra to you?"

"Where?" Gwen asked.

"Down there." I pointed to where the two figures were.

As she got closer and began to squint, her final conclusion was, "Oh yeah. Hm, weird. Maybe it is them, haha. I'm just kidding." Gwen got back inside and went to her bed, "You coming?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I'm coming." I followed her inside and shut the door from behind me. Gwen snugled back into bed and waited for me. I swear that was Cody and Sierra outside. Then, suddenly, I heard a loud bang from outside.

Gwen was startled, "What was that?" She asked, shocked.

"I don't know." I went over and looked out the window and saw fireworks. Fireworks? Why would fireworks randomly come out on this night? I don't think it's anything special today; so why are there fireworks outside? Eh, let there be. Why not? "It's just random fireworks." I tell Gwen.

Gwen looks confused, "Hm, that's weird. Oh well, come to bed now." She patted the pillow and made herself comfertable on the bed. I closed the curtains and hoped into bed. Gwen didn't hesitate to snuggle and my mind led onto two things: One: Was that Cody and Sierra outside? Two: Why the Hell are there fireworks outside? I'll most likely not get the answer. Things have gotten less and less logical ever since Cody, Sierra and the others came into the picutre (which was practically this entire trip).

Well, back to bed. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm some-what excited to visit the other part of Disneyland tomorrow. Is that a bad sign from me? Nah.

**A/N: Yeah, Disneyland is going to be next chapter. Awesome, right? Sorry this was such a short chapter. I just had to hurry this up and update. I'm going to take ride ideas again for the Disneyland chapters! Yay! So don't be shy to turn those in. :)**


	29. Chapter 29: Arriving at Disneyland again

**A/N: Kay, so everybody is back to Disneyland in this chapter. Yay! FINALLY! I bet you are all thinking that and I'm sorry. I just got too carried away with the beach and...yeah.**

**-ChuckieFinster64: Haha, I'm glad you enjoyed my story that much. Hope you had fun at Disneyland, I know I did. Disneyland just magically cools you off and exploads all its happiness on you. It's that powerful...I inspired you? Wow, that just makes me feel so proud of myself :') Btw, you spelled write wrong. It's the other one XP And I might make some arrangements on your ride suggestions. Hope you like the rest of the chapters! Thanks for reviewing! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) DisneylandTrip:

Chapter 29: Arriving at Disneyland again

~Sierra's P.O.V.~

"So, are we officially together?" I whisper to Cody in bed.

"Well, yeah. We are." Cody whispers back to me. I smile very proudly and try not to squeal out. Cody took me down to the grassy hill like he promised and then he proposed to me! Well, okay, not proposed as in marriage but propose as in asking out. So Cody and I are now boyfriend and girlfriend! Yes, finally! I'm so excited and happy that I can't even stop being extremely happy! Ah!

I nod and continue not to squeal, "Oh, awesome!" I whisper out. Cody gives me a sexy half smile and then moves closer to me. My heart starts to pump and then suddenly, I find myself leaning in for a kiss. As we do, I open my eyes cause I'm kind of nervous and sure enough, he is too. I smile widely and he does too and we just break away laughing. We then shut both our mouths, not to wake the others, "Sorry." I whisper.

Cody brings up his hand, "No worries. They didn't wake up anyway. But we must get some rest so we can get to Disneyland on time tomorrow." I nodded and flipped the covers over myself and began to sleep.

The next morning was a big rush. We took quick showers; got all our stuff we needed, and ate breakfast. We didn't eat the hotel breakfast though. Noah cooked me, Cody, and Izzy some hash browns and eggs and ham. He's a very good cook! Also, me and Cody just had to spill the beans on what happened yesterday:

"Cody and I are dating!" I yell out.

Izzy and Noah exchange 'OMG' looks and then face me again, "You are!?" Izzy yells.

"Yup." Cody confidently says.

"Good work, bro." Noah sarcastically says, giving him a thumbs up. Cody smiles proudly and I giggle.

"So, have you guys…you know, shared your first kiss yet?" Izzy anxiously asks.

"Well…" Cody begins and I giggle more.

"I take it you did." Noah says. Cody and I share a glance and turn back to Izzy and Noah, nodding our heads.

"Aw, you guys are so cute together!" Izzy tells me.

"Thanks!" I say, "You two are also."

Izzy turns to Noah, "Yeah, he's my little Noah, who I can play with when I get bored!" She says that part a little too creepy which makes Noah stop eating.

"Um, let's not do that dirty stuff yet." Noah says, slowly getting down and picking up the food.

Izzy groans, "I'm practicing." She then smiles. Okay...Well, After that, we all went outside our room, left through the elevator, raced through the hallways, and stopped at the bus-stop and waited for the bus. Oddly enough, Gwen and Duncan were there.

"Hey guys! Guess what!? Cody and Sierra are official!" Izzy announces to them.

Gwen and Duncan turned shocked, "No way! That's awesome!" Gwen states.

"Yeah, awesome." Duncan says, not really that thrilled.

"You two should totally go on the It's A Small World ride together and like…do stuff." Izzy winks.

"Why It's A Small World?" Gwen asks.

"Why not?" Cody asks back.

"It's a good idea, as long as you don't bring me. I will NOT ever ride that ride." Duncan says.

"I'm with you. That ride is annoying as Hell." Gwen adds.

"Not entirely; it's pretty fun once you get past the song." Cody tells us.

"Cody, the only other thing you do in there, besides having your ears bleeding, is sitting in an old boat flowing as fast as a car going 2 miles an hour." Gwen tells him. I then discover something wonderful…the bus!

"OMG! Guys, look! The bus is finally here!" I point out to everybody.

"Yay!" Izzy cheers, doing a random gangnam style dance.

"Ehhhh, sexy lady. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh." Cody sings.

"Oppa is Gangnam Style!" Cody and Izzy both sing together.

"Stop!" Duncan yells, "Just. Stop. God, do I hate that song!"

"If you guys sing that one more time, I'm pulling out my karate moves on you." Gwen warns us. Izzy and Cody laugh nervously together and then climb aboard the bus. No pay today! Haha, yes, I just rhymed! So, once we got on the bus, we strolled over to all the other stops that were going to Disneyland also and then we started heading off to the most epicest place on Earth. When we got there, we started to head towards the Mickey and Friends tram, like last time, and I was all like 'oh, I remember this!'. I also sat next to my new boyfriend, he-he, I'm so glad I can finally say that! Also, he put his arm around me while we were on the tram. Oo la la, lol.

Once we got off the tram and into the park, I felt like I was at second home. Well, maybe third home because of my real home and my hotel home. Disney, get ready for some crazy shit because Sierra is back! Unlike last time, Duncan didn't bring any drugs and we were successfully able to pass the backpack check. Yes! Once we got into the park, I swear it was like magic! I was just absolutely thrilled at all the stuff I was looking at! Just pure amazement at every thing I looked at. Also, now that Cody and I are a couple, we could successfully hold hands in public! I've been waiting for this day for a long time now!

"So, what ride should we ride first?" Gwen asks us.

"Let's go to Tomorrowland!" Izzy suggests.

Gwen looks at Duncan for approval. Duncan just shrugs and Gwen turns back to Izzy, "Okay, we can ride the…" Gwen checks the map and tries to find out what the ride is called. Then she gets a clue! "The Astro Orbitor ride and then…"

"No!" Izzy interrupts, "We're going to ride Star Tours and then Space Mountain and…I'm all out of ideas."

"Yeah, not to be mean, Gwen, but that Astro ride is kind of lame. Listen to the title. Astro Orbitor." Duncan says to Gwen.

"How would you know, you've never rode it?" Gwen snaps at him.

"Well, yeah, but look at it! It looks pathetic." He tells her.

"Ooooooh! You just got dissed!" Izzy tells Gwen.

"That's not really a diss, Izzy." Noah tells Izzy.

"It isn't?" Izzy asks him. Noah shakes his head 'no' at her, "Oh. Well, I feel retarded now."

After staring, Gwen and Duncan continue, "Alright, fine, we won't ride it. Let's go to Star Tours."

"Great, let's go!" Cody runs over to where the ride is and I must follow him!

"Wait for me, Codykins!" I scream out as I run to him. Cody stops at the line to the ride and I go up to him, "You didn't wait for me!" I complain.

"Sorry, I was just so excited to go!" He explains.

"I forgive you." I give him a big hug and then let go. The others join us and we wait…and wait…and wait…and wait. God, this is going to take a while.

**A/N: Alright all you Cody and Sierra fans, guess what? Cody and Sierra are officially an official couple in public! So now all of them are together! :D Now, if only I wasn't forever alone…haha! So, remember to send in more ride requests so I can pick some rides for them to ride and yeah!**


	30. Chapter 30: Star Tours

**A/N: Oh my God everybody I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while! D: I just never have enough time! Bwaaaa, but here's the newest chapter and it's a fun one!**

**-FroYoHoe: You really pulled an all nighter? Just one season, right? Lol, I did that too. All the episodes from TDWT staright in a row like a boss! :D I'm glad you liked this story a lot and, well, I have now updated! So enjoy!**

**-I'mANizzyFanGirl: Wow, you read all 29 of these chapters in just one night? That takes some time to make it this far. You, miss, are very skilled. And I know right!? GxD, NxI, and CxS are so epicly awesome! I wish all six of them were real! Life isn't fair! DX**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 30: Star Tours

~Noah's P.O.V.~

Ugh, this line takes forever! When are we going to ride the stupid ride! It's not even that cool, so why is everybody gathered around here!? Well, we're here…but that's different, we're awesome: Me, Izzy, Cody, Sierra, Duncan, and Gwen. But what was cool in the line was that they had these cool Star Wars live robots. Yeah, Disney bought Star Wars now…Worst. Idea. Ever.

"Holy marshmallows, Noah! Look! It's R2-D2!" Izzy grabs my arm and points at the R2-D2 robot. I was pretty impressed on how well done they made it look; good job Disney!

I nod at her, "That's pretty awesome!"

"I know right! I just want to snatch one up and…" Izzy then stops her sentence and gives me a devious smile.

"Uh oh, you're not going to steal it, aren't you?" I ask her.

Izzy breaks out laughing, "Ha! You'd really think I'd steal that?" I don't respond because I know she would steal something like that. Izzy catches on to my silence and laughs and me again, "Okay, maybe I would. But I swear I won't. There are too many people right now. Maybe at the end of the day." She pats my shoulder and then continues to wait in line like the rest of us.

After waiting for what seemed like an eternity, Gwen came up to me and asked, "Hey, can I take a picture with you?"

I had a derp face on, kind of a random question, "Uh, sure?"

"Kay!" Gwen stood beside me, put her arm around my shoulder, and set her iPhone out on us. Once I heard the click, Gwen pulled her phone back, "Alright, let's see how it looks." She showed me the picture and grinned, "It looks awesome, don't you think?"

I was smiling in the picture and I looked like crap. I never look good in pictures, I swear. But I nodded anyways, "Yeah, it looks great! But what'd you need it for?"

Gwen shrugged, "I don't know, we don't really talk much. So I decided to talk now."

"Oh." I say kind of retarded-like.

"That's not a problem, is it?" Gwen asks kind of making me scared.

I jump, "It's not. I'm just saying it's kind of odd to start now."

"Okay then, I guess we're not friends then." Gwen says to me.

"No, no, I'll be friends with you." I tell her, trying to make her feel better.

"Cool!" Gwen smiles. Suddenly, her phone rings, "Oh, Bridgette! Yay!"

"You sure text her a lot." I say to her.

"Well, yeah, she's like my best friend. Also, she lives in Hawaii with Geoff now, so of course I'm going to text her a lot. See how she's doing, how's Hawaii, how's Geoff and other things." Gwen explains to me.

I nod slowly in response, "Uh-huh." Then the line moved which made everybody happy.

"It's about freaking time!" Izzy shouts out.

"I know right?" Gwen says to her.

"I mean, c'mon, we've been waiting here for, like, ever!" Izzy tells her.

"Well, don't worry, we're almost there. Just a couple more people. I think like thirty." Gwen announces to her. After that thirty people or so, we finally got on the ride! It was like a 3-Dish show. We had to put on some glasses and headed right into the seats.

Once we sat down, Gwen decided to sit next to me, "Hey, I'm going to sit by you, kay?"

I was kind of surprised she wasn't sitting next to Duncan for once, "Uh, sure." I answer as she sits down beside me.

"Thanks. Oh and don't worry, Duncan's not a complete loner. He's sitting next to Cody, see?" Gwen shows me Duncan and Cody sitting next to each other and I'm guessing by the way they're talking to one another; they still don't really like each other.

"Girl…" Duncan mumbles.

"Meanie…" Cody mumbles.

"Wow, great come back." Duncan sarcastically says, applauding him.

"Thank you." Cody says proudly, not noticing the sarcasm. At that moment, the lights dim off and the picture appears. We're basically like in the Star Wars universe and we are traveling through all the adventures in the franchise. Its cool how it sort of actually feels like we're going through all this, except, we can't smell or feel anything. So that takes it out a little. Maybe a winter breeze during the Hoth planet scene or maybe something like that, but it was fine. Then it was time to exit.

"Noah! Wait for me!" I turned around and Izzy was waving at me…and then tripped. But she immediately got back up, "Whoop! Haha, I'm fine. Just call me accident prone!"

"Lol, that's totally me too!" Sierra says.

"Noah! I said wait up!" Izzy runs to me and bobbles me over, "Oh, hey there." She then winks at me.

"Uh, I think we should get up." I say in order to make things less awkward then they already were.

"Mm, okay, you wanna finish this up when we're in our room?" Izzy asks back, making Sierra giggle hysterically like a black woman. Izzy takes one odd look at her and then gets up, "Sierra, you laugh like freaking, dying goat!" She says to Sierra, which only made Sierra laugh harder.

Cody pats her back, "Sierra, it's alright. Try to breath."

"What's going on now?" Duncan and Gwen come by.

"Sierra can't stop laughing!" Cody overly-exaggerated tells Duncan. Duncan just nods.

"Mm, nope, nothing I can do," He says to us, "Sierra will just have to laugh herself to death."

"No!" Gwen dramatically pulls out a water bottle out of Duncan's backpack and shoves it down Sierra's mouth, "Drink!" She calls out to Sierra. As people stare and Sierra drinks, this couldn't possibly get weirder…but it can! Sierra spits it out and it lands all over Gwen's face which randomly makes Sierra scream and it was a scream like when you're being stalked by a killer in a horror movie.

"Sierra!" Duncan shakes Sierra, "Calm your ass!" Sierra slaps his arms away and begins to breathe in and out.

"I think I'm good now." Sierra tells us. The rest of us stare at her as Duncan gives her a thumbs up.

"Good for you, now let's go to Space Mountain." Duncan tells us. Duncan begins to walk towards it as Duncan shouts from behind, "Hurry! Before there's a line!"

The rest of us follow him, well, Gwen runs to him because they're dating and they love each other and must be with each other 24/7 and blah-blah-blah-blah. But Izzy takes this as an offensive term and shouts, "Race!" This sets off a bomb and her, Cody, Sierra, and me all race over to them. Well, I don't race, but Izzy drags me off by the hand. Once we finally get up to Gwen and Duncan, we stop racing.

"I totally won." Izzy says.

"Um, I think I won, sir." Cody tells her.

"I'm not a sir! I'm a Madame." Izzy tells us, "Right, Noah?"

"Yeah you are." I say.

Izzy smiles and looks at Sierra, "See?"

"Are you sure you're a Madame?" Sierra asks.

"You wanna see?" Izzy asks them, putting her hands on her braw straps.

"No!" Cody and Sierra shout.

Izzy catches me staring at her and she smiles a devious smile, "Kay. Flash!" I seriously thought Izzy was going to do it, but I see then that she fakes it. But the two thought it was real because Sierra closes her eyes and Cody flips his shirt over his face. Izzy laughs hysterically and so do I! Sierra's face was priceless! "Guys! I didn't really do it." Izzy says to them.

Sierra peaks through her hands, "Oh, good. Cody, we're good."

Cody pulls down his shirt and sighs of relief, "Good."

"Hey, Fantastic Four!" Gwen calls out, "Get over here! We saved you guys a spot in line!"

"Alright, we'll be there! C'mon you guys." Izzy begins to lead us, until Cody tags her.

"Rematch!" Cody says.

"Oh, challenge accepted." Izzy races up to Cody and tries to beat him as me and Sierra walk over there like normal people. But, God, Izzy makes weird look hot. Oh, I love that woman.

**A/N: And...that's a wrap-up! Kay, hope you all liked this chapter and by the way, I made a new story called "Total Drama Hollywood Arts" and it would be so awesome if some of you checked that out. So now you have another story to read in case if you're waiting on the other. Alright, well, thanks for reviewing my readers and I will see when I will update again!**


	31. Chapter 31: Space Mountain

**A/N: Hello there! Yes, I updated earlier this time, haha. This is just kind of a quick chapter, though, nothing special here...or will there be? Hm...guess you'll just to read and find out. Well, after the shout outs:**

**-Random Person (that's the account name): Thank you, you're awesome too for reviewing this. :D**

**-GlamourBeans: I had no idea about the Gwoah friendship in my story until I read your review. I was just randomly putting that in there and then when I read your review I was all like: Oh yeah! You like that couple. :D So that's cool! But there's not that much in this chapter, so sorry on that. :/**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 31: Space Mountain

~Duncan's P.O.V.~

"I won! Duncan! Gwen! Besties! Guess what!? I just beat Izzy in a race!" Sierra screamed out after they got in line.

"That's awesome, Sierra, great job!" Gwen congratulates her.

"Cool, Sierra." I say to her.

"No, no, I won, you guys." Izzy corrects Sierra's sentence. I just turn around and wait in line while Sierra and Izzy have another pointless argument.

"They bugging you?" Gwen asks me.

"They always do," I tell her, "Why do they act so childish?"

"That's just the way they act, I guess." Gwen tells me.

"Yeah, well, I'm starting to get annoyed." I confess.

"But I thought you liked Sierra?" Gwen asks me.

"Not really, she's still annoying." I say.

Gwen nods and puts her hand on my shoulder, "I know, between you and me, she sometimes annoys me too."

I laugh, "I thought you guys were friends?"

"She thinks that, but I don't really think we could be 'besties' or whatever she calls us," Gwen says, "What about you? How come you aren't friends with the others? Not just Sierra."

"Well, I'm not really a social person. I don't go around talking to random people and become friends with them." I explain to Gwen.

"Hm, we might fix that then." Gwen grins.

"I don't understand how I should become social with everyone and have billions of friends. I got you, isn't that enough?"

Gwen blushes, "Aw," She kisses my cheek, "That's sweet. But could you at least be nice with them, even if they are annoying? Because it's kind of awkward for you just to be here with only one person you like."

I sigh, "Well, I don't hate the others. I just don't really like them. But if that's what you want, then I'll do it."

"Well, only if you want to." Gwen goes on.

"No, no, it's cool. I promise you." I assure her.

Gwen smiles, "You don't even have to be all 'oh, you're my new best friend, we're going to hang out all the time!' thing. No, you can just say like a couple of nice comments to them and then maybe start a conversation and then, hopefully, they'll like you back."

I nod, "Well…okay, I guess I can do that."

"I know you maybe think I'm trying to make you into a really social person, but I swear I won't , I love you the way you are! I just want you to be nicer to these guys, kay?"

I laugh, "It's okay, I get what you mean and I'm cool with it." I rub her head, "But, Gwen?"

"Yeah?" She asks back.

"We're ready to get into the ride." I tell her.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot we were in line!" She looks at the ride and we hop up front. Noah and Izzy take the seats behind us and I'm assuming Cody and Sierra took the seats behind them. It was a really fun ride, but I couldn't focus on it because I was too busy thinking of Gwen wanting me to be friends with the others or at least try to be nice with them. It is true that I am practically a loner and don't really have a lot of friends. Hell, my own family doesn't want me. In Total Drama, I had some friends, I guess, like maybe DJ and Geoff, but that's it. Yes, Courtney and I were dating, but now we broke up and we're not friends anymore.

I don't see why I even have to have friends anyway since I've got Gwen. But I'm not going to complain because it is kind of true. All I did most of this trip was fight with the others, the least I can do is try to be nice with them. I'll just give it a try. So once we got off the ride, Cody asked, "So, what ride should we go on next?"

So I asked back (in my nicest voice possible), "I don't know, what ride do you want to go on?"

Cody stared at me with concern and nervousness, "Uh…was that sarcasm?" I shook my head no. Cody began to shake, "Uh…is it okay if we go to…oh! That!" Cody points to the Autopia ride.

I shrug, "Okay, it's also a fast pass ride, so we can get to it faster. Good thinking Cody! Let's go!" I look over at Cody who's still nervous, now shaking. I slide over to glance at Gwen and see a big smile on her face. Cody and the others go towards the way to Autopia while I go over to Gwen.

"Wow, great job!" Gwen congratulates me, "But try not to be that nice or else people get the wrong idea. But other than that, you did a great job!"

"Thanks, and I know it was a little to creepy-nice, but I tried the best I can." I tell her.

"Here," Gwen begins, "How about when we get in those go-cars, you go with Sierra or Noah, kay?"

"Uh, yeah, okay." I say. I kind of wanted to be with Gwen, but that works too in order for me to be social.

"Alright, now let's catch up to the others." Gwen tells me. We both run over towards the others and just find them casually talking in line. But once we show up, they turn to me and immediately stop talking. We're they talking about me?

"What were you guys talking about?" I growl. Gwen fake coughs and I remember to be nice, "I mean, whatcha talking about?" I ask in a nicer tone.

"Not about you!" Izzy says, but then covers her mouth.

"She didn't say anything." Noah assures me.

"We were talking about…waffles! Noah has some in his backpack." Sierra tells me.

"Really? Oh, I'm so hungry, could I have some Noah?" I ask, even though I know they really don't have waffles.

"We ate them all!" Izzy lies.

"Yeah, sorry dude, Izzy's just kind of fat." Cody tells me.

Izzy slaps him, "I am NOT fat, sir."

"DON'T YOU DARE SLAP MY CODYKINS!" Sierra yells at her.

"Bring it, hoe!" Izzy yells back.

"Oooooh!" Noah chants.

"Guys, it's okay. We can buy something around here." I calm them down.

"I know, we're just kidding, see?" Sierra goes over and hugs Izzy, "Best friends!"

"Best friends forever!" Izzy says back.

I nod, "Okay then." Gwen bumps my shoulder and gives me a thumbs up. This may actually be a little easy.

**A/N: Sorry, if it's too short. Just wanted to update for you guys. :) Make sure to review and we're almost done with this story. Like maybe 15 chapters left or something. Later!**


	32. Chapter 32: Autopia

**A/N: Here is the brand new chapter! I can't believe how many new reviews I got! Dang...well, here are some shout outs before I end my authors note:**

**-dxgfan44: I know right, I tried to make as Duncan realistic as possible and it turns out I made him awkward at it. XD Thanks for the awesome review!**

**-Play for Keeps: Izzy and Sierra somewhat have a love-hate relationship with each other, lol, just kidding. But, yeah, I'm just guessing it might be 15 chapters though. I'm really not sure when will it end! Although, I am suggesting on whether or not I should do a sequal... :0**

**-PandaaBear1399: Haha, thanks! Hope you liked the other chapters too! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip

Chapter 32: Autopia

~Cody's P.O.V.~

Aw, the Autopia ride; so many nostalgic memories. Well, by memories, I mean my mom telling me I can't ride this ride because the line's too long and I never rode it even though I wanted to. Yeah…but now I'm going to ride it and the line's not that long! That's beast! "Oh, I can't wait to ride this ride, can you Sierra?"

"OMG, me neither! I wish we were already on the carts." Sierra says to me.

"I know, right!?" Izzy comes into the conversation.

"Yeah, I can't wait either, hurry up line!" An awkward Duncan comes in. Me, Sierra, and Izzy just stare at him with question. Usually he just yells at us to shut up and wait for the line, but now he's agreeing with us? Weird...

"Uh...yeah." Izzy says, obviously uncomfortable with him. And a silence has been formed.

Duncan looks around for words to say and then finally he starts with, "So, uh, what ride should we ride after this one?"

Sierra then randomly screams, making us (and the people waiting in line) stare at her, "Why are you being so nice to us!?" She yells out.

"What are you talking about?" Duncan asks her with surprisenly no anger in his tone, "I just want to get closer to my new friends." Sierra screams again.

"Yo, drama queen, relax." Noah comes in, "No need to scream about it so the whole freaking world can hear you."

Sierra nods, "Sorry, everybody. I just start screaming whenever I'm scared or confused."

"So, why are you being nice to us, you!" Izzy continues the topic on Duncan.

He shrugs, "I just said, I wanted to be closer to you guys, that's all."

"Estás mintiendo, mi amigo!" Izzy yells at him.

Duncan looks confused, "What?"

"Gwen! Get over here!" Izzy calls out to her.

Gwen takes a few steps closer to Izzy and faces her, "It's true, Izzy, Duncan just wants to start being social to you guys because he wasn't being social earlier on the trip, so I wanted him to start."

Izzy stares at her with a dramatic face. Then she finally speaks, "Hm, I guess that can be believed. Okay, I believe you. Duncan, if you're looking for friends, then I'm your gal!"

"No, she's his gal!" Sierra tells Izzy, pointing at Gwen.

"Oh, right, sorry. I'll be your gal best friend then!" Izzy corrects herself.

"Yeah, me too!" I tell him. It wouldn't be that bad being Duncan's friend, I mean, we might actually get along if we try. Maybe I did punch him, have him beat up by a kangaroo, and one time I accidently almost got him killed by baby dinosaurs that Izzy brought over on...oh wait, that was a dream. Yeah, so we're not the best of friends, but we could be.

"We'll all be besties!" Sierra claps her hands.

"How about best friends?" Duncan suggests. Probably because he doesn't want to be a 'bestie'.

"Okay! That works too!" Sierra squeals. She then turns around and discovers that we're already ready to walk down the steps to the cars, "Oh my gosh, Duncan, you should so ride with me!" Sierra squeals again.

Duncan looks obviously uninterested in her offer, "Uh, thanks, but I think I'll just go with Gwen." Gwen then pulls him back and whispers something in his ear and then they share like three sentences before Duncan says, "Uh, okay." Duncan says and then looks around the four of us (Me, Sierra, Noah, and Izzy). After a while, he says to me, "Cody! How about you?"

Should I ride with him? It might be dangerous. Oh well, "Sure. Why not? After all, you are one of my good friends." I say unsuerly followed by a nervous laugh.

"But what about me!?" Sierra pleaded.

"Next time, I swear." I say holding her hand.

Sierra smiles at me and then gives me a big kiss on the cheek, "Okay. See you after the ride!" She and Izzy then proceed to enter in the same cart. Gwen goes with Noah (Gee, that'll work out well) and I go with Duncan. This is going to be very interesting.

Duncan led me to this brown cart and asked, "You wanna drive?"

"Sure?" I say in an unsure tone.

"Well, do you?" He asks again.

"Okay." I hop into the left side of the cart with the wheel and Duncan sits along side in the passengers seat. Also, Gwen and Noah are behind our cart while Sierra and Izzy are in front of us. Once the gate opens so we can drive, Izzy takes this seriously and thinks this is a race (after all, she is driving).

While driving, Izzy turns behind us and exclaims, "We're beating you guys! Sierra! We're beating them!"

"Um, we can't race, Izzy." I tell her.

"Why? You chicken?" Izzy mocks me.

"Izzy! Drive!" Sierra yells at her. Izzy turns back around and drives faster. Now that that's over, time to social with Duncan because this is just getting to awkward.

I was about to say something until Duncan said something, "So, uh, you like rock?"

"What?" I ask back. Metal? That was random...

"You know, metal? Music?" Duncan explains to me.

"Uh, not really. I mostly just listen to pop or jazz or something like that." I say to him. I was expecting him to laugh but he just nodded.

"Oh, that's cool too." He says.

"You're not that good at making friends, aren't you?" I finally ask him. I think he's secretly socailly awkward when it comes to making new friends but afterwards he's not. That could just be me though.

"Sort of," Duncan says, "But not so much when I'm trying to be social with people like you." Oop, he's socially awkward, called it!

"I know, me too. It's because we don't have a lot in common I think that makes us almost enemies rather then friends." I admit.

Duncan just nods, "Uh-huh. Yeah, I think that's it. But I guess we could just try to be nice to one another to be like, you know, friends?" Honestly, I can't see me and Duncan being all social, hanging out some places and what not. I don't even know where he hangs out at. Maybe strip clubs, punk stores, Hot Topic...

But, of course, I didn't want to let him to feel bad about my opinion, so I just said, "Hm, maybe. I guess we can see how okay a friendship can last between us."

"That sounds really freaking corny, dude," Duncan says in his regular tone, "But alright. I think we could try."

I smile, "Okay, cool." Duncan gives a half-smile back and we continue to ride the rest of the ride talking about what we like to do and stuff. I knew he hung out at strip clubs! Well, he said he used to. But he still went to one.

Once the ride was over and we had to get out of the carts, Sierra immediatly ran over to me and hugged me, "Cody! You're back!"

"Sierra! Hey!" I hug back.

"OMG! Look at your hair! It's all frizzled up!" Sierra points out to me.

"It is?" I touch my hair and it feels kind of weird.

"Wow, dude, it is! It's like all flipped back and wild like!" Duncan says.

"Here's a mirror." Izzy pulls out a random mirror and sure enough, my hair was all messed up.

"Aw, I think it looks cute!" Sierra squeals.

"It sort of looks like a mohawk." Gwen says.

"Eh, sort of. Except it's not all stuck up in the middle." Noah points out.

"Well, anyways, I think we should ride more fast pass rides before getting to the non-fast pass ones," Gwen tells us, "So, with that being said, what the closest fast pass ride?"

Noah takes out the map and looks, "Let me see...the closest one is...Roger Rabit's Car Toon-Spin."

"That's all the way in Mickey's Toon Town." Sierra points out.

"Can't we just go on the Finding Nemo ride instead? It's just right over there." Izzy points to the ride.

"Well, I guess. I mean the lines not long anyways." Gwen says to us.

"OMG! Yay! C'mon Codykins and Izzy!" Sierra grabs both of us and we all head to the Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage ride.

**A/N: Oh yeah! Another chapter complete! By the way, if you're wondering what was Izzy was saying in Spanish earlier, the translation was: "You are lying, my friend!". I don't know, I felt like Izzy would say that lol. I hope you all liked the Duncan and Cody friendship thing because I felt like they could possibly be friends if they tried. Well, I will get back with another chapter in a little while. Okay, bye!**


	33. Chapter 33: FindingNemo Submarine Voyage

**A/N: Hey e****verybody! :D I am so, mega, EXTREMELY sorry for not updating in forever! My computers were being mean and I've never got a chance to update. I actually wrote this chapter on like the 5th but never got to update it. Oh well, now I have!**

**-Cupcakes11: I'm okay with it too, I just decided that Cody and Duncan have little to no interaction with each other, so I decided, why not have them be friends!? Haha, well, thanks for reviewing!**

**-IcyJade2007: Yeah, maybe I over did it on Duncan trying to awkwardly be friends with the others. I do think he's not that socially awkward. But I tried to make him try. I'****m also VERY socially awkward, so while I was writing, I was just like: What would I say? Thank you so much for reviewing! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 33: Finding Nemo Submarine Voyage

~Sierra's P.O.V.~

Okay, Duncan is really starting to creep me out with all of his nicey-nice attitude. I know he's trying to be friendly to us, but it is possible to be too friendly. Well, anyways, so we all got off the amazingly awesome Autopia ride and went over to the Finding Nemo ride. I freaking love Nemo, seriously, next to Cody, Nemo is my ultimate obsession. That's kind of saying a lot. But, damn it, the line is just way too long. Why!? "Oh, c'mon, are you serious?" I complain.

"Don't worry, the line will move faster then you know it." Cody tells me.

"I know, but I just can't wait anymore!" I complain more.

"Niether can I, but it will come faster." Cody repeats.

"I guess it's fun to wait in line." I say.

"It's fun because you're here." Cody tells me. Now, that was so sweet.

"Aw!" I squeal and kiss him for a quick second, "Thanks!"

"You do bring out the entertainment in everybody, especially me." Cody says in a so romantic way that I was ready to barf out rainbows and squeal of happiness.

"Hey, guys, what's up?" Comes an incoming Duncan and Gwen who were SPOINING THE ROMANTIC LOVE MOMENT!

"Uh...hi." Cody says.

"Sup." I say tilting my head up and down real fast. But then I laugh, "Lol, just kidding ever'body, I'm not a hipster!"

"Oh!" Duncan shouts out and goes and starts to grab something out of his pocket. Duncan pulls out some random black, hipster glasses (well, not really, the lenses are still there) and he puts them on me, "There, now you're a hipster."

"Now you have to say something hipster-ish." Gwen says, possibly with sarcasm.

I clapped my hands and went along with it anyway. Hipsters are awesome, right!? "Oh, okay, um...I stalked my crush, before it was cool." I quote from myself.

Duncan laughs and claps his hands, "Bravo! Cody, do you have one?"

"No, I'm good." Cody says.

"Oh, I know you have a hipster side in you, baby. Here." I hand him the glasses and he puts them on and thinks of what hipster thing to say.

"Nope, don't have one." Cody finally says.

"Aw, that's okay." Gwen tells him.

"I have one!" Izzy shows up out of nowhere and snatches the glasses off of Cody.

"Driving to get to your destination? Please, too mainstream, I prefer to swing on vines." Hipster-Izzy says.

Noah laughs, "Wow, that almost exactly fits you."

"I think I have one for you two." Gwen tells them.

Izzy stops laughing and her dramatic mode activates, "What?"

Gwen pushes the two together and they are now standing right beside each other and Gwen makes a square out of her fingers and eyes them, "They're a couple, ironically."

"That's just mean, Gwen." Izzy shakes her head.

"I was just kidding." Gwen tells her.

"Oh, here's your glasses back," Noah says to Duncan and gives them back to him, "Why do you have those anyway?"

"In case if I lose my contacts, then I have these." Duncan says. I never knew Duncan wears glasses. Weird, I can't picture him with them at all.

Noah nods, "Oh."

"Yeah." Duncan says back and puts the glasses in his and Gwen's bag. The line moved a little bit and we are getting closer and closer to the ride, yay! After some more weird conversations, we finally hop inside the submarine.

"Water powers activate!" Izzy chants and starts to head down the aisle to the empty seat. Noah sits by her, Cody sits next to Noah, I sit next to Cody, Gwen sits next to me, and Duncan sits next to her. OMG, it's a pattern! Boy, girl, girl, boy, boy, girl. Well, maybe not...

Izzy goes over to the glass and slams her head to it, "Look! We're underwater, everybody! Look! Look!"

Noah grabs her shoulder, "Izzy, we're not supposed to do that."

"Oh, lighten up, Noah! C'mon, have some fun!" Izzy says to him. Noah sighs and joins Izzy to the window, he's also secretly smiling with her, hiding his guilt in shame, lol. Finally, the magic happened! The submarine started its course to the world of Finding Nemo! Yay! It was so awesome! We saw Nemo and Dory and Marlin and everybody else in the Finding Nemo world! Eeeeee! It was a dream come true! Plus, my Codykins was taking pictures of it so we can relive the memory forever and ever and ever! I was sad that it ended though. It was so much fun. Why can't I just live underwater with Nemo and friends? Oh wait...I think that could work.

Maybe I can get some sort of potion that can make people turn into mermaids or something and then have me and Cody drink it so we'll turn into mermaids and then travel under the sea and meet Nemo! Oh, and Ariel too! OMG, that would be so super awesome! So, anyways, the ride ended and we had to get off, "Well, that was fun, wasn't it?" Gwen asks everybody.

Izzy nods, "Oh, totally! I just wanted to bash through the window and then all the water would start draining into the submarine and we'd all die! But not me and Noah! We'd survive from drowning and live off in the world of Austraila!"

Gwen stares at her with shock, "Um...that's...interesting."

"What is wrong with you?" Duncan asks her, but not in a serious tone, of course. Ever since he decided to be 'nice' to us, he's gotten less mean. Weird, but awesome!

"EVERYTHING!" Izzy laughs and skips to the hot dog cart. Noah runs over to her to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble and Cody and I just follow. Once we get up there, Izzy gets out a stack of money and asks me and Cody, "You guys want any?"

"Oh, Izzy, that's very nice of you. But I don't think you have to buy everybody one." Cody says.

"Nonsense, Cody!" Izzy turns to the cashier guy and says, "I'll have six plain hot dogs, please?"

"That'll be...$18.50." The cashier tells Izzy. Yeah, everything at Disneyland is like so expensive for some dumb reason and six hot dogs turns out to be $18.50!? You can get an eight-pack of hot dogs at Walmart for $3.00! This is bull crap! But Izzy payed for them anyways and all six of us got hot dogs, including Gwen and Duncan.

"Here you guys go," Izzy says, handing me, Noah, and Cody one hot dog each, "Eat up!"

Gwen and Duncan come just in time and Izzy gives them their hot dogs, "Um, what's up with the hot dogs?" Gwen asks her.

"I payed for them. It's for all of you and me too!" Izzy says, taking a bite into it. The rest of us ate too. I can't believe Izzy would actually buy us food, that's so sweet of her!

After swallowing the first bite, Duncan turns to Izzy and says, "Well, these are actually really good. Thanks!"

Izzy blushes, "Oh, stop! Please! I get emotional really easy!"

"Like that one time we were crowding around to watch the news and there was a story on there about a lost cat and then it got found? You were brawling with tears of happiness!" I remind Izzy the story. None of that was a lie, she seriously did all that! Lol!

Izzy laughs, "Oh yeah! I remember! Haha!"

"Oh! What about that one time when you saw a homeless man on the sidewalk and you started to cry? Remember?" Gwen tries to remind her.

"She actually did that?" Noah asks Gwen.

Gwen nods at him, "Yeah! It was so hilarious though! The way she was crying was just...oddly funny!"

"I don't think I remember, but I do remember that one time when me, you and Cody went to see Toy Story 3 and I was crying my eyes out when the toys were about to get burned alive." Izzy says.

"Oh yeah!" Cody remembers, "You cried so hard!"

"But that's not really a big one because I secretly cried too when I saw it." I admit. It was so freaking sad! Didn't everybody in the theater cry at that part!?

"I kind of got emotional on that part too." Duncan confesses.

"You did?" Noah asks, surprised.

"But I didn't cry!" Duncan protests.

"Right..." Cody mocks him.

"Oh c'mon, you were the one who cried when you begged me to take you to see New Years Eve! Remember that?" Duncan asks him. Wait a minute, my Codykins and Duncan went to see New Years Eve together? Okay...

Cody fake coughs and says, "So, haha, anyways..."

"Wait, isn't New Years Eve a chick flick movie?" Gwen asks.

"It was boring as can be! Cody just forced me to see it because apparently all of you were "busy"." Duncan uses his fingers as quotation marks.

"I so wanted to go, Cody, but I was in Alaska for the whole week!" I say, "I'm so sorry!"

"Oh, that's okay. Want to see Wreck-it-Ralph later?" Cody asks.

"OMG! Yes!" I squeal. Eeeee, I've wanted to see that movie for a long time now and I finally can now.

"Guys, we're getting off focus. What ride are we going on next?" Gwen reminds everyone that we're still at Disneyland.

"Oh! Oh! That one!" Izzy jumps up and down.

"The Matterhorn?" Gwen asks her.

Izzy nods, "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go!"

"Well," Gwen thinks, "I guess. Alright, let's go. Everybody done with their hot dog?"

"Nope." Duncan says.

"Uh-uh." I shake my head.

"Almost." Cody says.

Gwen sighs, "Well the line is kind of long, I guess you can eat in line."

"I think we can, but I don't know for sure." Noah shrugs.

"Well, I'm sure it wouldn't matter. C'mon now." Gwen urges us to come and follow her to the Matterhorn line. I grab my half-eaten hot dog and follow Gwen and the others over to the Matterhorn. Eh, not a big fan of it, but I guess it's okay.

**A/N: Ah, another great chapter completed. Well, that's all folks! I hope you all enjoyed it and I will...OH! Wait, I forgot that I have a poll on my profile asking if I decide to write a sequal to this story, what should it be about? You ALL should vote! That'd be very nice of you :3 Thanks again my reviewers and I'll be updating in a while (hopefully not that long). Goodbye!**


	34. Chapter 34: Matterhorn Bobsleds

**A/N: Happy new years everybody! :D What was your new years resolutions? Wanna hear mine!? Haha, you probably don't care, lol. Well, here's the newest chapter! (After this one shout out)**

**-Glittersparkles24: Hello there, thank you so much for reviewing! Yeah, this was supposed to be Gwuncan, but I got carried away. I'm glad you liked Nizzy too! Nizzy is just plain beast! But I think Gwuncan will be forever with me. It's my OTP! :D**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 34: Matterhorn Bobsleds

~Gwen's P.O.V.~

Oh, that hot dog was really good! I kind of want another one, but I know it's too expensive. Well, anyways, so we're all still in line for the Matterhorn and it looks like Duncan, Cody, and Sierra will have plenty of time to finish up their hot dogs.

"Mm, this is, like, so yummy!" Sierra licks her lips as she takes another bite in her hot dog.

"Oh, yeah it is! This is probably the best hot dog I've ever had!" Cody says as he bites into his.

Duncan nods, "Agreed! I just wish I got some mustard on here. It tastes kind of stale."

Sierra laughs, "OMG, same here! Well, but with ketchup. I don't like mustard." My eyes bulge after she says that. Sierra doesn't like mustard!? What is wrong with her!?

"You don't like -" I'm about to say before my phone goes off.

"Is that from Bridgette again?" Duncan asks. I get out my phone to check and sure enough, it was! I nod at him and he does the same, "Ah, you two sure are best friends." He laughs.

"OMG, me too! Me and Bridgette are totally BFF's!" Sierra tells us, even though I'm pretty sure Duncan didn't care.

"But you've never met you, have you?" Cody asks her.

Sierra stares pale at us, "Uh..." She then tries to hide her face with her hot dog. Cody stares at her suspiciously and then the two trail off into their own little world. I'm pretty sure Sierra was stalking Bridgette. Oh well, that's her thing, stalking! Let's all stalk together! Let's stalk that girl over there and try to find out where she lives. Let's all stalk that mailbox! Maybe it's carrying something special for us. Or maybe we should stalk Noah! Haha, anyways, so I finally answer to Duncan's comment after an off track comment. I'm sorry, Dunk...

"Yeah we are and I have you to thank for that. If it wasn't for you, then I would've never been able to communicate with her again, which would've sucked serious ass." I tell him.

"Well, I just saw that it mattered to you so much and I just decided I should just finally tell you. So, what are you two texting about?" Duncan asks as he leans in closer to see what my text is, but I slap him away. Well, not slap him hard, I meant playfully slapping him away.

"No, no, stay away." I order him.

"Oh, c'mon, can't I see?" Duncan asks.

I laugh, "Oh fine, I guess it doesn't matter anyways. Here." I lean my phone over to him and Izzy comes in and snatches it away.

"Izzy wants to see!" She screams out in third-person...weird...

"Izzy, give that back to Gwen." Duncan tells her.

"After Izzy goes through every message. Izzy must goes through ALL the messages." She says, again, in third-person. Since we couldn't stop her, Izzy continued to scan through my phone and say 'oh' loudly variously and it almost in a sexual seductive tone. I can't believe her and Noah are dating. Then again, Cody and Sierra also have an unbelievable relationship. Once she finished, she finally gave it back to me, "Izzy found some juicy, interesting facts in there."

I froze with silence. She read EVERY message!? "Uh, you skipped the ones I sent to Duncan, right?"

Izzy happily shook her head, "Haha, of course...actually no, mwahahaha! You two are so cute together! Also, Bridgette is a real creeper! She keeps asking you a lot of questions about where your at. Do you think she might be a lesbian!?"

I stare at her in shock while Duncan laughs but immediately stops when I glare at him, "Excuse me!?" I question her.

"I'm just kidding, but she did ask a lot of questions like that." Izzy says.

"What kind of questions were there?" Duncan asks.

"Stuff like, 'When are you guys leaving?' and 'Which part of Disneyland are you at now?' and even 'Which hotel did you guys take?'." Izzy tells him. To be honest, I have no idea why Bridgette sent those messages either. I didn't really think it mattered to her.

"Hm, that is kind of odd. But I bet it's nothing," Duncan shrugs off the topic and looks at the ride, "Oh, hey, we're almost on the ride and I just finished my pretzel!" He points out.

I turn around, "Oh yeah, that's good. Cody, Sierra, are you guys done with your pretzels?"

They nod, "Yep!" Cody and Sierra both say. After waiting for a couple other people, we finally climb aboard. There's six seats total in one cart so, that's perfectly even. Izzy sits at the top, Noah sits in back of her, I sit behind him, Duncan is back from me, Cody is behind him, and Sierra is in the way back. Then, the "magic" happens...the ride begins! The ride starts and we're left sailing around the entire fake mountain it was pretty cool, but it was too short and they didn't give too much on that roller coaster.

Once we got off, I realized that I got another text from Bridgette. Sure enough, it was another question. What's so interesting about Disneyland? Am I missing something here? Ah well, I'm pretty sure it's nothing. Next ride...I'm not really sure what ride we'll go on next.

**A/N: Ah, chapter completed. I honestly don't know which ride they should go on next either...so I'm gonna let you guys decide! Leave your ride suggestions and they might be picked out! Sorry if it was too short, but it was all I could write right now! So remember to review and I'll be back later with more Disneyland fun! :D**


	35. Chapter 35: Pinocchio's Daring Journey

**A/N: Hey guys! I'M BACK! Yeah, sorry I took a whole freaking month to update, but I just got kind of lazy lately and I apologize for that. I promise the next update won't take a billion years next time. Promise! :)**

**-play for keeps: I don't know, now the pole is rising up and the most voted one was visiting a different country. But I have a brilliant plan in mind for the pole votes. Mwhahaha! :)**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip

Chapter 35: Pinocchio's Daring Journey

~Noah's P.O.V.~

"Noah! Look! It's Pocahontas!" Izzy announces and rushes to the woman dressed as the Native American beauty. Well, I have no other choice but to follow her. We were going to go in the direction where Pinocchio's Daring Journey was, but I guess stopping to see a princess won't mind anything. Well, okay, Pocahontas is not really a princess. Neither is Mulan. But Disney just markets them as Princesses because...why do I know so much about the Disney Princesses. *smacks self* NO! You are not a girl! *smacks self again*

"And what is your name?" Pocahontas (quote-unquote) asks Izzy.

"I-Isabela. But you can call me Izzy. Or Escope. Or better yet, you can call me Pocahontas Jr. That is my new name!" Izzy proudly announces.

Pocahontas giggles, "Okay! So, Pocahontas Jr., do you want a picture?"

Izzy gasps, "Yes! Sierra! Noah! One of you, take out your camaras!"

"Got it!" Sierra takes out hers before I even reach inside my pocket and Pocahontas and Izzy both pose.

"Pose with all the colors of the wind!" Pocahontas tells Izzy.

Izzy nods, "You got it!" And out comes a dramatic, sexy pose from Izzy.

"You know what, I'm getting in too!" Sierra joins into the group shot with Izzy and Pocahontas and I suddenly find myself joining too...well, forced.

"C'mon Noah! You too!" Izzy grabs my hand and takes me to Pocahontas and Sierra.

Gwen takes Sierra's camera and aims it towards us, "Everybody ready?"

"Ready!" Pocahontas, Sierra, and Izzy say at the same time.

"Smile!" Gwen takes the picture and then hands it to Sierra.

"OMG! It looks amazing!" Sierra squeals, "Cody, why didn't you join in!?"

Cody shrugs, "I guess I didn't want to take a picture."

"Oh, it's okay, Codykins," Sierra tells him, "We can get a picture with another character, like Belle!"

"No, it's okay. Let's just ride another ride." Cody tells her, "Like, maybe Peter Pan's Flight?

"NO!" Duncan and Gwen both yell out.

"We're not going on that ride!" Gwen tells Cody.

"Aw, how come?" Cody sadly asks.

"That ride is just SO boring! The line is thousands of miles long and we're literally just waiting for a two minute ride!" Duncan describes.

Cody rolls his eyes, "Fine. What ride do you guys want to ride?"

"Pinocchio's Daring Journey!" Sierra squeals.

Gwen and Duncan look at each other and shrug, "I guess," Duncan says, "Now let's go before there's a huge line!" God, that ride sounds so boring! Pinocchio's "Daring" Journey. Really, now? This better be good.

While we're walking over there to the "Daring ride", Gwen's phone goes off, "Another text from Bridgette the stalker?" I ask her.

"Yeah, she's getting really detailed now. I'm starting to get a little scared." Gwen responds to me.

I laugh, "Maybe she wants to join us up here."

Gwen stares at me with big, scary eyes, "Maybe you're right. She has asked where we were exactly and even what time it was here. Noah, you genius, you're right!" She says mellow-dramatically.

"I was...just kidding." I tell her.

"No, but what if she really is? That'd be so awesome! What if I get to see her again!? Yay!" Gwen cheers.

"Maybe?" I say, not thinking it's true, of course. While we wait in line for the Pinocchio ride, I thought Gwen was going to go on and on about that possible Bridgette thing and...yep. That was exactly what she was talking about this entire time.

"What do you think she'll look like? Will she be with Geoff? Well, of course! They're dating! But what if they broke up? I haven't asked her that yet! Oh God! So many questions!" Gwen talks to herself.

"...Do you know what's wrong with her?" Duncan asks me.

"She thinks Bridgette's coming back from Hawaii to drop by where we are right now and say hello." I tell him. Although, I've might've said that too sarcastically because he doesn't believe me.

"C'mon, man, why is she really all crazy?" Duncan asks again.

"No, that's really why she's all excited." I tell him.

Duncan looks at me in confusion then looks back at Gwen (who's still jumping to conclusions). Then he looks back at me, "Uh, hm, okay."

"Yeah, it's kind of weird." I tell him.

Suddenly, Izzy comes from behind me and wraps her arms around my neck, "I heard the word weird, so here I am! What's weird?"

"Bridgette and Geoff are coming to say hey!" Gwen squeals. Wow, never thought I'd hear Gwen squeal before. The time has come now...what has the world become to?

Duncan grabs both of Gwen's arms and faces her, "Gwen, Bridgette and Geoff are not coming back."

"Uh, yeah they are. It's obvious they are!" Gwen says.

"Wow, I thought I was crazy!" Izzy laughs.

"Don't mock me!" Gwen glares at her.

"Did you even ask if they are?" Cody asks as he and Sierra suddenly show up.

"No, I don't need to. I already know they are!" Gwen laughs maniacally, "Oh! Guys! We can get on the ride now. Noah! Sit with me!" Duncan and Izzy both stare at me with dark stares and I have no choice but sit by her. I can't say no, that'd just be rude. Wonder why she wanted to sit by me though...Oh well, it's a 4 person cart, so Izzy and Duncan sat behind us. I wonder how that's going to go well? Haha...

While riding, Gwen kept a smile on her face which kind of creeped me out. Well, usually from Gwen, it's like a half smile or just a usual smile, but this smile was like an Izzy smile and I felt uncomfortable. Like my predictions, the ride was pretty much a big bunch of nothing. I'm sorry, Pinocchio fans, but I seriously don't like Pinocchio. I don't like the ride, I don't like the movie.

When we got off the ride, Gwen was just exploding with enthusiasm and grabs my arm, "What ride should we go on next? Maybe Bridgette's hiding in the Carousal! Let's go!" She let's go of my arm and begins to jog over there.

"What did you do to her!?" Duncan yells at me.

"I just gave her a sarcastic statement." I tell him. Oh God, what have I done!? I've created a monster Gwen!

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! Cliffhanger! Did you like my cameo from Pocahontas? I couldn't resist to put her in there, she's my favorite Disney character/Disney movie/movie period...Whoop, probably too much information. Okay, so I kind of wanted them to go to the Disney Princesses Fantasy Faire (because I got some juicy writing in mind ;), but then I realized that the attraction itself doesn't open until this March. So I couldn't do that. So the next ride will be...reviewers pick! Leave all your crazy ride ideas in your reviews and I'll pick only one responder! I feel like a youtuber. Alright, well, until we meet again, bye!**


	36. Chapter 36:Big Thunder Mountain Railroad

**A/N: Wow...I really haven't been on fanfiction for a while. It's ironic since in the beginning I was updating every one or two days and now I'm updating every one or two months. XD Well, anyways, here's the juicy new chapter! But after some shout-outs!**

**-AnimeFan39291: Oh my gosh, wouldn't that be awesome if you just randomly found all six of them on a ride!? I think that would be! But, *gasp*, you went to Disneyland? :0 Hope you had fun! Thank you for the ride idea and that does sound pretty interesting! Hm...maybe! :)**

**-Glamour Beans: I know right! Noah has made Gwen into a Lindsay! Oh no! But wait, you've never been to Disneyland before? Aw, I'm sorry. :/ Izzy could take you, but I wouldn't trust her. Lol, just kidding, and no you didn't creep me out, haha.**

**-Harajukuluv: Don't worry, Gwen will return to normal later on...MAYBE! :D With the princess thing, yeah, even though Pocahontas and Mulan are considered 'Disney Princesses' they really aren't. Pocahontas kind of is as her father is the cheif of the tribe, but he's not really a "king". Mulan is not a princess at all; not by royalty blood or marrying a prince. But, anyways, thanks for reading!**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip

Chapter 36: Big Thunder Mountain Railroad

~Izzy's P.O.V.~

Holy Rainbows, I wish we would've stayed on that ride longer! Pinocchio is just SO hot! Isn't he!? I mean, okay, not as hot as my Noah, but for a puppet, damn...just wow. Anyways, speaking of Noah, I'm going to attack him...with a bear hug! "Hi Sweety!" I squeal as a hug him from behind.

"Uh, hey." Noah says with almost no emotion. Right then, I figured something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"I've turned Gwen into a monster!" Noah tells me.

"Like Frankenstien?"

"Worse. She's turned...happy."

I let out a gasp of shock, "How?"

Noah shrugged his manly muscles (AH!), "I don't know!"

"You know what you did!" Came an incoming Duncan (and Cody and Sierra), "Look what you did to her!" Duncan walks us over to where Gwen ran off to and...

"What's wrong with Gwen?" Cody and Sierra say at the same time. They then look at each other and gasp with happy glances, "Jinx!" They say to each other at the same time again.

"Look." Duncan points to Gwen and

"Hi, cutie, can I get a picture with you?" Gwen asks Winnie the Pooh. Pooh nods his head and Gwen grins, "Eee, thanks! Hey, Duncan! Come join us!"

All of our faces:

Duncan: :( "See?"

Me: 0.0 "Wha?..."

Noah: 0.o "Oh, I see..."

Cody: :0 "Holy crap!"

Sierra: o.o "OMG..."

Gwen walks over to us and says, "Guys, why didn't you want to take a picture?" Activate Silence mode. Beep.

...

...

...

"What's wrong with you guys? You know what, you're right, we'll just wait and go on another ride. Want to go on Thunder Mountain? It's a free pass ride!" Gwen cheers.

Sierra then goes over and hugs Gwen, "What's going through your mind right now, Gwen?"

"Uh, Thunder Mountain Railroad?" Gwen says, unsurely.

I decide to go for the technicles because obviously Sierra isn't helping, "Cut the bull crap! Why are you so happy!?"

Gwen giggles and I smack her face, "Tell us!"

"Hey, wow, don't hit her." Duncan tells Izzy.

"Why are you so happy!?" I repeated.

"I-I'm just happy to see my best friends, Bridgette and Geoff, again." Gwen answers.

I let go of Gwen and take her to the seat by the bathrooms, "Listen, Gwen, I'm only trying to help, but your friends are not coming back. Noah was just giving you sarcasum. So go return to your normal, non-happy self and get over it."

"But they are coming!" Gwen stands up, "You guys just don't understand! Now, cmon, let's go stand in line for the ride." As nobody listens to her, Gwen just walks away like whatever and goes to where Big Thunder Mountain Railroad is to stand in line with a pouty face.

"I recomand her seeing a psycho-therapist to help her problems out. It helped my problems out." Sierra tells Duncan. Duncan just stares at her with a WTF espression.

"It's okay, dude, we'll try to make your girlfriend feel like Gwen again." Cody assuers Duncan.

"Okay, but we better hurry! I don't know how long I can see Gwen happy for." Duncan says.

"No," Says an incoming Noah, "I made this happen and now I have to fix it."

I gasp, this is going to be torture for him! "Noah! You don't have to do this!" I yell to him.

"Izzy, I have to." Noah responds to me

Cody puts his arm on Noah's shoulder, "I trust in you bro."

Noah nods and begins to walk over to Gwen. I follow too besides, hey, we're going to go on another ride anyways. I guess the others realized that too because they follow me too.

While in line, Noah clears and throat and says, "Gwen, we need you to stop being all happy because you're scaring all of us."

Gwen sighs, "Well, I'm sorry if I am scaring all of you but I happen to be excited right now. Bridgette and Geoff are going to visit me!"

Noah facepalms himself, "Gwen, now I want you to listen closely, okay? Bridgette and Geoff are not..."

"BRIDGETTE JUST TEXTED ME!1111!11" Gwen fangirls and pulls out her phone to check the new text.

"What'd the text say?" Duncan asks her.

"She's asking what's the name of our hotel. It's because she's coming over! Eeeee!" Gwen squeals.

"Hey, only I get to Eeeee!" Sierra puffs.

"Gwen, we leave tomorrow, you really think Bridgette and Geoff will actually visit us on the last day of our trip?" Duncan asks her.

"No, they're gonna visit us today." Gwen smiles, "Now enough talking and let's ride this bad boy: The Thunder Mountain Railroad!" Gwen hops into one seat and Duncan obviously sits next to her while I sit with Noah and Cody sits with Sierra.

"Wow, I can't believe what you did to Gwen." I tell Noah.

"I'm sorry, but I'll fix her. I promise." Noah promises. But will he? Really? I can't even believe that Gwen is sane. But Izzy has a plan! Kay, so after we get off this ride, we're going to ride It's A Small World and that will definitely make Gwen back to her normal dark and pitiful Gwen. Yes! This is full proof! HAHAHAHA!

**A/N: Alright, I know this isn't the best chapter, but it's here. Sorry if you didn't like it. It was kind of rushed. :/ But I promise the next chapter won't be. Swear. Well, anyways, that's a wrap up. So remember to review and by the way, I have a new story about Sam being kidnapped and it's not really popular so I'd love for some of you guys to check it out, please!? Thank you!**


	37. Chapter 37: It's A Small World Part 1

**A/N: Yay! It's almost summer! :D Next week is my last week of school and then I can finally come back and start updating quickly, baby! Yea-yah! And also, remember to vote on my pole for a sequal ideas. I'm officially doing one now! ;) It could be fun! Not only that, but I'm going to work on my Sam kidnapping story (if you don't already know), and I have this idea for a Total Drama Cartoon All Stars in which I take random cartoon characters and put them in a TD season. You like? There is still freaking more! I didn't really like how Revenge of the Island was written, so I'm going to write how it should've went in my perspective. Idk, maybe I'll work on them sometime later. But, anyways, here are some shout outs before we get to this story:**

**-CherryPie1399: Lol, Spongebob. EVIILLLL! :0 Don't worry though, Gwen will return back to normal. Mermaid Man, you better calm down, lol.**

**-Ellie2498: Haha, thanks, I'm glad you like it! :)**

**-Cupcakes11: Cool! So lucky you went to Disneyland, I want to there so bad! Pinocchio is pretty cool, but also pretty creepy. Like, if a puppet randomly came to life, I'd probably want to burn it...sorry Pinocchio. :(**

Gwen and Duncan's (and other's) Disneyland Trip:

Chapter 37: It's a Small World Part 1

~Noah's P.O.V.~

"No."

"Pleeeease?" Izzy pleads as we walk away from the Tunder Mountain Railroad ride.

"Uh, no." I repeated again.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Izzy pleaded some more.

"Izzy...no!" I repeated myself again.

"I'll let you touch one of my boobs if you go!" Izzy told me.

"Izzy, a boob is not worth going on It's A Small World." I tell her.

"How about two?" Izzy winks. I sigh. Izzy says she can "fix" Gwen by taking her onto It's A Small World because nobody can withstand that ride. Maybe the power of talking, creepy-ass puppets can lower Gwen's enthusiasm? Hopefully. I can't stand to take any more guilt of this.

"Izzy. No." I firmly say.

Izzy whines, "Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!?"

"Noah, please go with her. She won't stop wining if you don't." Sierra tells me.

"Why can't we just go without him?" Cody asks.

"Because I'm not going to let Noah be a party pooper and, plus, I've got an idea to have Gwen be herself again by going on the ride!" Izzy wiggles her eyebrows.

"I just hope this won''t kill us..." I sigh. There has been many moments when things like this has happened.

"It won't; Izzy promise. Now, just go with my-oh, crap, I just realized that It's A Small World is all the way back where the Matterhorn was." Izzy suddenly comes to clarity.

"Seriously?" Cody whines.

"Yeah," Izzy nods, "Well, I guess it's cool. Toon Town is right by there anyways. We could go there too!"

"Awesome! I love Toon-Town!" Cody shouts.

"Well, I guess that means more rides for us! Woo! Alrighty, let's force them over here. Now, everybody, just go with the flow. Hey, Gwen! Duncan! Get over here!" Izzy shouts to them.

Duncan and Gwen turn around, hand-in-hand, and huddle to our little circle. They look like as they've been relieved to see us or something. "Hey! We thought you lost you guys. What's up?" Gwen smiles to us. Oh. That must be why then. Oh did the think we lost us? We got off the ride with...nope. Nevermind. I don't care.

"Oh, nothing, we were just thinking of which ride to ride next." Sierra answers back.

"Oh! I know, how about we go on canoes? That'd be cool!" Gwen suggests.

"No, I was thinking something else..." Izzy winks at me. I give her an unsure look because...c'mon, she wants to go on It's A Small World. This will be in my head all week!

"Okay!" Gwen grins, "Like what?"

"Close your eyes!" Izzy gets out random duct tape from Sierra and Cody's bag and tapes it over Gwen's eyes.

"Uh, what the hell are you doing?" Duncan asks her...politely.

"Just shush, sir." Izzy puts two fingers on his lips and continues masking Gwen's face.

"Uh, Izzy. I can't see anything." Gwen says as the gray masking tape blocks her eyes.

"Good!" Izzy cheers, "Okay, let's take you to the ride. Now where is it at?" Izzy mumbles to herself.

"Which one?" Duncan asks her.

"Well-" Sierra begins before she gets cut off by Duncan again.

"I swear, if it's that It's A Small World ride, I'm gonna kill you guys." Duncan says. Sierra and Cody look at each other and Sierra makes a derp face.

"Uh..." Izzy stalls, "...mask him!"

"What are you guys doing now?" Gwen asks, not seeing anything.

Cody streatches the masking tape and covers Duncan's eyes. Well, it wasn't as easy as expected. It lasted about, 12 minutes until we finally got it onto him. Oh, but he tried to take it off. But we (we, meaning Izzy) decided to chain up his hands with cuffs that I have NO idea where she got 'em at. Seriously, where did she get those?...

Well, anyways, so she also cuffed Gwen and Sierra, being the strongest and tallest of us, carried Duncan and Cody and Izzy both carried Gwen. I had to follow them, hopefully not being seen by anybody. Oh, people stopped to look at us like "the heck they up to?" and some security guards ended up walking up to us and...well?

Officer: "Uh, whatcha kids up to?"

Cody: "We're just taking our friends over on...a ride."

Izzy: "Don't spoil it though!"

Officer: "Uh huh. Are you sure these two are your 'friends'?"

Cody: "They totally are! Right, Gwen?"

Gwen: "I hear my phone vibrating! Bridgette is texting me, damn it!"

Duncan: "Wait a minute, Officer Studwell? Is that you?"

Officer: "Oh, I remember you..."

Duncan: :D "How's it going, dude? We haven't talked in so long!"

Me: "Oh goodness..."

Izzy: "...graches! Haha!"

Sierra: "OH! LOLOLOLOL!"

Officer: "Uh, yeah, okay. Carry on. Just please don't scare away the locals."

Me: "We probably will. But thanks anyways for letting us pass through. Have a nice evening."

Yeah, it went something like that. But, yay, we got past them. Afterwards, we finally got to the ride...It's A Small World. Although, we didn't remove the tape until we literally got onto the ride (which took a while because there was surprisenly a line). But I secretly liked how everybody gave us questionable looks. It was just too darn funny. One little girl clutched behind her mother because of us.

When we finally got onto the boat, that's when we let them go. Sierra and Izzy throw Duncan and Gwen onto the last row of the boat and the rest of us sit in the second-to-last row. Well, Izzy and I switch seats so we can unmask the two first. "Remove the tape." Izzy orders me.

"Alright, but not too f-AST! OW F***!" Duncan screams as I rip off the tape.

"Oops...sorry." I apoligize. But I guess that didn't help because Duncan had tears in his eyes and a read scar. I don't think I should take off the cuffs just yet if I still want my face.

"Uh, please be gentle." Gwen tells me. Not wanting to destroy her face too, I very slowly peel away the tape. Maybe too slow though.

"Any time now." Cody tells me.

"That's what she said. She meaning me." Sierra creepily tells him. Overly Attached Sierra...

"Carefully. Caarreeffuullyy." I slowly peel the tape. Izzy then comes in from behind me and rips off the tape from Gwen's eyes.

"OW!" Gwen screams, "Uh, that kind of hurt!"

"At least it didn't leave a scar," I shrug, "Sorry again, Duncan."

"None taken." Duncan snarls.

"Wait, are we on the Small World ride?" Gwen gaps.

"Yeah! Isn't it amazing!?" Sierra fake squeals.

"Oh! My phone!" Gwen ignores the question, "I forgot Bridgette texted me! Unhook my chains...now!"

"This girl is getting addictive. Grab the phone!" Izzy yells out. Sierra goes to get it from Gwen but can't find it in her skirt.  
"Her skirt doesn't have pockets! I can't find where it's at!" Sierra yells back to Izzy.

"Where is it then?" Cody asks.

"Like I'm really going to dell you." Gwen crosses her arms.

"It's in her bra!" Izzy points to Gwen's clevage, "Snatch it, Duncan!"

"Duncan, don't you DA-!" Gwen is about to scold Duncan, but it's too late. He already snatched up the phone in just a quick second. Duncan smirks at Gwen and Gwen does not look happy, "I want to see my text. Now."

"You won't get your phone back until after we leave Disneyland. It's for your own good, babe." Duncan tells her.

"Are you miserable yet?" Sierra asks Gwen.

"No. But I'm mad that I can't have my phone." Gwen eyes Duncan who is looking through her phone mockinly.

"Good! Because we're going to be stuck on this for another half hour!" Sierra does another fake squeal.

"Oh no...seriously?" Gwen complains, "We're gonna be stuck on this ride for another thirty-minutes without my phone? What if Bridgette gets concerned of me not answering her back?"

Izzy shrugs and turns around while Gwen sighs and puts her hand on her chin, just waiting for the ride to be done, "I think it's working." Izzy whispers to me.

"That's good. Bridgette is getting a little too much into her mind." I tell her back.

Suddenly, Izzy grabs my hand and asks, "So, which ride should we go on after this?" Wow, her hand feels so warm and soft to hold.

"Wanna gift shop? We haven't really shopped for anything yet except a Jack Skellington plush, a Tower of Terror picture, and one by the California Adventure sign." I tell her with a smile.

"Well, Izzy does like shopping. Okay! I know there's a big one by Adventureland and DownTown where all the JUICY things are at." Izzy says.

I laugh, "Alright, I guess we'll go to those ones then."

"Yay!" Izzy screams out (making some people in front of us turn around), "Let me just get prepared..."

I look down at Izzy fishing through her backpack, probably looking for something important, "Uh, what are you-?"

"Got my BIG bag of quarters right here and waiting." Izzy says pulling out a enormas bag of quarters that probably has about 400 of quarters in them.

"I'm not going to ask where you got all of those." I laugh.

"Good. You don't want to know." Izzy responds.

"Uh...okay.." I say, unknownly about what she means by that. I seriously hope she didn't rob a bank or something...

...Anyways, so I guess after this horriffyng ride, we're going to shop, maybe ride a couple more rides (hopefully non-annoying ones), and then finally go home.

**A/N: Yeah, in case you haven't read the chapter title, this is It's A Small World Part 1. There's going to be a part 2. :0 Now, according to the poll, Visiting a Different Country is winning. Keep on voting and let's see if that is the final choice or something else might come along. ;) Review! Poll vote too! Ride ideas are amazing also! Thank ya and I'll be back later!**


End file.
